Gilbert supermodel!
by Themesis
Summary: Gilbert es genial, demasiado genial para trabajar como subordinado de su hermano en tiendas Beillschmidt. Francis lo convence para inscribirse en un casting para modelos... Gilbert/FrancisxArthur/Yao/Natasha/GilbertxIvan etc.
1. Cap I: Prólogo

OBVIAMENTE no soy dueña de Hetalia... solo tomo prestados los nombres de los personajes para limarla...

Como estoy de buen humor me agarro de Gilby...

_Lo escrito en cursiva en lo que Gilbert maquina..._

Espero que se diviertan!

_

* * *

_

_Tsé tsé... soy tan genial que puedo hacer que este montón de idiotas se vean geniales aún careciendo de talento... mi genialidad es una cualidad extensiva. _

_¿Por qué Alfred no deja de darme estos papeles secundarios que no hacen más que opacarme? Hmmm... o sí?... tuve un rol principal una vez... el imbécil me obligó a ser Quasimodo en el jorobado de Notre Damme... fue tan humillante, subieron la filmación a youtube... Está llena de primeros planos en donde puede verse como se me derriten las verrugas de látex que el estúpido de Francis aprendió a hacer -mal, por supuesto- la noche anterior al estreno. Sin mencionar lo tercermundista que se ve mi vestuario... por favor... todo el presupuesto siempre se va en hacerle vestidos de mujer a Yao!._

_ Deberíamos descartar esta estúpida obra ... admito que estoy hasta el tuétano de hacer de sirvienta en las obras de Shakespeare que Arthur propone. Pero hacer "las mujeres sabias", de Moliére? Cuál es el próximo paso? Nos pasamos a llamar "compañía gay de teatro"? Tengo que recordarles que no hay una sola mujer anotada en la compañía! Porque Elizabeta hasta es reticente a dejar de usar el baño de hombres… eeeew… sí que es incómodo encontrarla ahí!... estoy divagando? No… soy demasiado genial para eso… _

_En fín… qué más da….. soy tan genial que puedo verme genial en cualquier papel…._

"Ey ey.. ustedes... antes de que se vayan, hora de recolectar el dinero para pagar el teatro, niñas… no se hagan las tontas!"

_Blew, no es raro… Alfred pidiéndonos dinero. Bueno… sí… todavía no vivo de esto. Ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros, y por ahora, pagamos en lugar de cobrar por hacer lo que hacemos. Dos veces por semana estudiamos teatro con Alfred Jones. Tsé tsé… estudiar, como si yo tuviera que aprender algo de alguien… más bien es un pasatiempo… hago que el tipo se sienta útil y necesitado… sí… es eso… así de genial soy. Alfred Jones estudió teatro y soñó en algún momento con ser un famoso productor y director de Broadway. Terminó aquí._

_Lo mío es muy distinto. Algún día voy a ser un famoso actor de Hollywood… ah… y super modelo también… sí… porque todo este cuerpesito mío … no puede ser desperdiciado. Tal vez también sea estrella de rock… cantante, actor y super modelo… aún no he decidido en qué orden… pero será genial. Arthur insiste en qué podríamos hacer una banda de punk. No sé de dónde ha sacado que a mí podría gustarme el punk… ni por qué piensa que yo querría compartir mi éxito inminente con él… maldita sanguijuela chupa-éxito ajeno!._

_Mientras tanto… bueno… mientras tanto asesoro a señoras en una tienda de departamentos. Pero es ropa muy exclusiva y de diseño! Y hago que se vean realmente geniales… de hecho tengo tan buen gusto que algunas me preguntan si soy gay, hahaha, aunque claro que no lo soy! La mayoría de las veces. A veces… ¬_¬… tal vez vestir señoras maduritas y menopáusicas durante los últimos 3 años haya hecho que me incline en otras direcciones. _

_Hice que Yao consiguiera empleo en la línea de cajas de la misma tienda en la que trabajo… así de influyente soy en el negocio! El pobre era explotado en uno de esos supermercados chinos de barrio y trabajaba 12 horas diarias. Ahora sí está en carrera hacia algo importante! Sí!. ¿Cómo es que soy tan influyente? En realidad no van a creerlo, pero mi familia es dueña de esta tienda. Mi hermano Ludwig es actualmente el gerente, a pesar de ser el menor de ambos… el maldito pedante… 23 años el mocoso ¿Por qué estoy en esta posición subvaluada? Bueno… tal vez tuve algunos deslices financieros… para ser precisos, fue poco después de mi graduación. Francis, Arthur y yo decidimos festejar nuestra mayoría de edad cometiendo algunas imprudencias. Para empezar, Francis tomó prestadas las llaves del auto de su padre. Por tomar prestadas entiéndase robar. Nos arrastró hasta Las Vegas en un viaje de seis horas en el descapotable del sr. Bonnefoy. Por arrastrar entiéndase viajar en estado de embriaguez barbitúrica al ritmo de los mejores clásicos de los ochenta. Tal vez hicimos un par de apuestas desacertadas en un casino en el que TAL VEZ (tengo vagas memorias al respecto) perdí más de lo que podía permitirme perder. Aunque TAL VEZ Arthur y Francis perdieron más de lo que yo perdí, ya que terminaron casándose en una boda temática ambientada en 1800 en la cual yo fui el único testigo. Francis estaba disfrazado de Napoleón. No recuerdo que Arthur tuviera puesto algo, en absoluto. Extraño, durante la preparatoria apenas se toleraban. Pero los imbéciles no paran de postergar la fecha de su divorcio. Llevan postergándola desde hace seis años… lo que equivale a decir que aunque no lo admitan, les gusta estar casados… pero … no sé por qué estoy hablando de ellos cuando solo importo yo en todo esto!... Lo que importa es que esta tienda se llama __ Beillschmidt, y mi apellido es Beillschmidt! Les mostraría mi licencia de conducir para demostrárselos, pero el idiota del registro, a pesar de que soy innegablemente muy fotogénico, no supo captar mis atributos en la fotográfia. Mis padres piensan que tenerme en este puesto es una buena forma de enseñarme el valor del trabajo duro… blew… qué desperdicio…_

_En fin, hace dos días, estaba separando las camisas por talles (mujeres siniestras!, tan difícil es dejarlas en su lugar?) cuando Francis se apareció entre los batones en liquidación y silbó mi nombre._

"Ey… Gilby… Giiiilby… ven aquí antes de que el insulso de tu hermano nos vea!"

"Qué diablos quieres maldito mariposón, que me obligue a hacer horas extras?

"Es solo un minuto Gilby… vamos… tuve que dejar a Arthur a cargo de la peluquería solo para venir… equivale a sacrificar al menos una docena de clientes. Harás que mi sacrificio sea en vano?"

"Ñaaaa… espero que sea algo realmente genial Francis…"

"mira el anuncio que marqué para ti tontito! Casting para modelos… un comercial super mega exclusivo para una agencia importante cuyo nombre que no mencionan de lo exclusiva que es para que no se abarrote la chusma! Es fuera de tu horario laboral! dice que se valorarán capacidades actorales! Dime si no es super fantastique!"

"Nah…. no sé si es para mí…"

_Casting? Gilbert __Beillschmidt no hace castings. __Gilbert __Beillschmidt es solicitado, requerido personalmente, no tiene que ser seleccionado entre un montón de mediocres… no… ÉL es quien señala con el dedo._

"Ey Gil… hay que empezar por algún lado… sabes… es decir… dudo que alguien del ambiente sepa quién eres…"

"Me niego a exponerme a este tipo de situaciones Francis. Un casting… esperar durante horas para que un montón de incompetentes me miren los dientes como si fuese un perro? No gracias…"

"Hmmm… estás siendo inmaduro Gil… acaso tienes miedo de que te rechacen? Ser rechazado es parte del proceso sabes? Es muy probable que te rechacen un par de veces antes de que finalmente te...puff.." **Puff = Gilbert ahoga a Francis con una pantimedia. Francis la escupe horrorizado.**

"GILBERT! dime que no es la que les das a las señoras para que se prueben los zapatos!"

"SI! Es esa misma pedazo de imbécil! A qué hora debo estar ahí? Mejor… a qué hora estaremos ahí? Porque tú irás y serás testigo de cómo Gilbert Beillschmidt comienza su carrera de super-modelo!.


	2. Cap II: Katyusha

OK…. Una cosa era desafiar a Francis a que lo acompañara. Otra muy distinta era tener a su club de fans (¿o anti-fans?) formados en fila tras de sí riendo entre dientes. Arthur, Francis y Yao miraban anonadados la enorme puerta giratoria que hacía de entrada a una de las sedes de Katyusha Cosmetics, donde se realizaría el casting.

Al traspasarla, se encontraron con unos quince sujetos sentados en una sala de espera, junto a una puerta cerrada sobre la cual parpadeaba una luz roja.

Un guardia de seguridad se acercó a Gilbert para pedirle sus datos y completar un formulario de inscripción. Se acercó al club de antifans; Arthur y Yao rieron nerviosamente y contestaron al guardia que solo estaban allí acompañando a Gilbert. Francis se irguió de hombros solemnemente y comenzó a deletrear su apellido… "es Bonnefoy… doble N…"..

"FRANCIS!", exclamaron Gilbert y Arthur al unísono.

"Qué!, qué hay de malo con un poco de sana competencia!"

"Le dices tu fecha de nacimiento al señor y hoy duermes en el sofá, Francis!", dijo Arthur, indignado, prácticamente escupiendo fuego.

"Creí que ustedes no dormían juntos O_O" dijo Yao por lo bajo…

"Vamos Arthur, te pondrías celoso de que mi sexy torso desnudo apareciera en la tapa de tu Cosmopolitan?".

"Perfecto, te inscribes tú, me inscribo yo también! A ver qué piensas TU de que mi torso aparezca en TU Cosmopolitan".

"AHHH JAJAJAJAJA, querido Arthur… no tienes chance alguna mon cherié, tu belleza es interior, solamente interior".

"Qué quieres decir con eso Francis?".

"Quiero decir queee sería mejor que te evitaras el mal trago amor, podrían sugerir que mejoraras esas cejas tuyas con una podadora de césped".

"PODRÍAN SUGERIRTE QUE USARAS JABÓN, FRANCÉS APESTOSO!".

El guardia de seguridad había desaparecido. Por fortuna para Gilbert… dos competidores menos. No es que alguien fuera realmente un competidor digno de él, claro.

**

* * *

**

"Bueno, qué tal… mi nombre es Feliks Łukasiewicz… y soy director y productor de los comerciales televisivos de Katyusha . Y tu… serías… el número 23… hmmm….. Beillschmidt … si? Y… de qué origen serías? O sea… te ves como pálido no? O sea… como nórdico no? Hmm…"

_Genial… este Feliks es un idiota… "como qué… como qué…" como que tienes medio millón de muletillas, maldito freak!_

_"_Como bien puede apreciar,_ s_oy originario de Alemania del Este señor Lukasiewicz, y no hay persona que no admire mi piel, haha… "

"Ya veo. Y tienes autoestima, ha ha… Como que tienes potencial para verte bien con nuestra querida Nat… qué opinas Nat? Se verá bien contigo? Aunque podría pellizcarte un poco las mejillas para que tuvieras un poco de color no? _…" El infeliz no terminó de decir esto y tuvo el TUPÉ de arañarme la cara con esas garras de arpía suyas! Francis se está riendo maliciosamente tras de cámaras! Si yo no fuera tan masculino y varonil, probablemente estaría llorado ahora mismo._

"Nat… Nat… o sea… pregunté qué opinabas bebé…" repite la arpía…

"….. lo que sea Feliks….. ya estoy cansada…." _Ahhh pero es que la modelito tenía voz después de todo!_

_La modelito en cuestión no está nada mal. Yo ya la conocía de las revistas de moda que Francis compra para la peluquería. No es que las vea ni que me interesen no?. Pero entre prestarle atención a Arthur y hojearlas mientras espero a que cierren el negocio a veces la elección es obvia. No se lo digan a Arthur. Tampoco es que me interesen los artículos… Ni los consejos para adelgazar y esas cosas… ni los tips románticos… esas cosas son para idiotas… si los leo es solo para burlarme de ellos! HAHAHA… y veo las fotos, y me río de todos los idiotas que compran esas revistas y las toman en serio! SI! A dónde iba con esto? Ah… sí.. la modelito… la modelito … cuál era su nombre? Francis admira su cabello y siempre se pregunta qué acondicionador usa… Natasha Bragas era? No… Bragas no… HAHAHA… eso hubiese sido chistoso… _

"Veamos… y aquí dice en tu resumen que eres actor, correcto? No habrás puesto esto solo para provocar mejor impresión no? Porque tengo un excelente ojo clínico para reconocer farsantes… como que … me voy a dar cuenta enseguida, si?. Pero en serio… tienes un aspecto bastante peculiar… según tu ficha tienes… 24 años… y tu cabello es gris? O es que eres albino?".

"Discúlpeme pero por el contrario, el resumen es precisamente un resumen, no hace más que sintetizar mi extensa carrera actoral, que ha abarcado el drama y la tragedia, la comedia y la parodia -*_bueno… en realidad no era la idea que la gente se riera con Edipo Rey pero por algún motivo los 20 espectadores que asistieron no pararon de reír a carcajadas _– e incluso el musical, en los que he tenido la experiencia de ser una de las voces principales - _*no sé cómo hubiese resultado eso en la vida real si Alfred no hubiese insistido en que hiciésemos playback - _En cuanto a mi aspecto… sí sí… todo natural, Łukasiewicz … este es el paquete como viene de fábrica… tsé tsé…"

_Perdón? Acaso la modelito acaba de bostezar! En algún momento les dije que era linda? Me retracto. La perra debe tener invertidos cientos de dólares solo en uñas postizas. Y no quisiera tener esas uñas clavadas en mi trasero. Malcriada y Petulante._

"Bien, entonces… la idea es la siguiente… vas a quitarte la camisa Gilbert… Te vas a poner esta correa al cuello. Nat te tiene bajo su poder... Ella lleva puesta la fragancia belyĭ. Recorres sus piernas acariciándolas, de manera muy sensual. Le dices ""Te atrapé, conejo blanco""… y Nat te dirá… ""no, yo te tengo a ti donde quiero""… y una voz en off dirá ... ""belyĭ, el juego de la posesión""…. Y … braaaavo!"

_Ok… me quito la camisa… La… la la… ok… Francis deja de reírte ahora mismo porque vas a perder todos tus dientes cuando salga de este infierno… genial… tengo que tocar la entrepierna de la modelito… seguramente estará feliz de que lo haga… especialmente por la forma amistosa en la que me está mirando ahora mismo. Esos tacos aguja que lleva puestos son de 10 centímetros? Tengo que estar al tanto de esos tacos en caso de que tenga que esquivarlos…_

"Ya estamos listos chiiiiiiiiiicas? O sea… el tiempo es oro y todas estamos cansaaadas! Vamos… uno dos… grabo!"

_Respiro hondo… me siento sexy… sexy…. Pienso en lo que Francis me dijo… "cuando estés nervioso, imagina que todos a tu alrededor están desnudos"… bien….. desnudos… desnudos…..ew… eso me está poniendo más nervioso!... vamos Gilbert… toca las piernas de la bruja… habla Gilbert… di tu línea…._

"Buenas tardes Feliks… buenas tardes Nat…. Oh…..oh, lo siento… no quise interrumpirlos, mis sinceras disculpas!"

"Señora Yekaterina!, qué placer! Iván… cómo estás? "

_Ok. Gilbert Belschmidht va a llorar en este mismo momento! Este lugar no deja de llenarse de gente… _

_De la nada se aparecieron en primera instancia una mujer… wow… una enorme mujer… una VOLUPTUOSA mujer, unos 35 años, impecablemente vestida, un abrigo de piel largo de pies a cabeza, cartera Louis Vuitton (solo lo sé porque las vendemos allá en _Beillschmidt_ , o creen que me importan las carteras, idiotas!), su melenita de cabello rubio de lacio perfecto parece tener estupefacto a Francis… sí… puedo darme cuenta fácilmente cuando el mariposón se enamora del cabello ajeno. Wow… la dama tiene clase… sin duda… agreguemos 3 puntos de presión extra… soy genial pero tengo sentimientos. En fin… habrá que imaginarla desnuda también…. Me pregunto si mi imaginación podrá abarcar sus pechos en su totalidad…_

_Y como si una nueva incorporación a la multitud no fuese suficiente, por detrás de la mujer está este otro sujeto… genial… este otro… blew… ¿acaso es nueva competencia! Otro modelo?. ¿Acaso va a quedarse allí a ver mi audición? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Va a copiarse de mis geniales técnicas actorales para luego usarlas en su propia performance! Qué diablos… _

_Bien… el sujeto en cuestión… ah debo admitir que es bastante atractivo, pero solo por el hecho de que tenemos algunos rasgos en común, solo por eso. Cabello rubio platinado… lindo… seguro Francis ya se está imaginando a sí mismo poniendo sus garras allí también. Ojos bonitos… violetas? Ey… Dije "bonitos"? eeeew… esa palabra no fue para nada genial… ¡Bórrenla!. Hmmm… ¿se va a quedar mirando con esa cara de perro mojado? ¡Son como cinco puntos de presión extra! ¡Ahhhhhh larguensé todos de aqui!. _

"Vanya!, Vanya… qué alegría que estás aquí… estoy tan agobiada… Es tan necesario que haya un hombre conmigo en este comercial_?" Bien… la modelito tiene doble personalidad y acaba de hablarle al sujeto con la dulzura de una Heidi a la que le faltan solo las ovejitas. Lo llamó __Vanya? Ok… no sé qué clase de nombre es Vanya… pero qué diablos… no me asustas Vanya… a ti también te imaginaré desnudo... Hmmm… si… lindos pectorales Vanya… grwoflgd…ah… ¡ustedes tampoco escucharon eso! ¡Idiotas!._

"Vanya… no ignores lo que te digo… prefiero seguir haciendo los comerciales sola, como siempre he hecho hasta ahora…"

"Ha sido idea de Yekaterina, Nat... Y creo que es una buena idea. Se trata de renovar periódicamente la imagen de la compañía."

"¿Pero por qué no puedes estar tú en el comercial entonces, hermano? ¿Acaso no nos vemos bien juntos? Nadie tiene un rostro más bonito que el tuyo...". _O por Dios, ¿este tipo es el hermano de la modelito? ¿Y escuché bien? ¿La modelito acaba de pedirle al hermano que sea él quien le toque la entrepierna! Eso no es para nada genial…_

"HA HA, qué tonterías dices Nat, sabes que esto no es lo mío. Te verás bien con alguien como… ¡como Gilbert aquí! Seguro que sí! Solo muestra mejor predisposición, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?."

"Feliks, es una pena que Ivan no haya podido llegar antes para acordar contigo un criterio para elegir al modelo ideal para esta campaña… espero que lo hayas tenido hasta ahora…"

"Y lo he tenido doña Yekaterina, lo he tenido" _señaló Feliks, obsecuente… parece un hada lamebotas!._

"De cualquier forma, estoy aquí y planeo quedarme para lo que quedan de las audiciones hermana. Este de aquí es Gilbert. ¿Es lindo verdad? Se ve genial junto a Nat… teniendo en cuenta que tu nueva línea va a llamarse belyĭ,, creo que una imagen como la suya sería perfecta.

"Vanya, ya no quiero hacer más audiciones… este sujeto lo hizo bien… ¿podemos irnos ya? Quiero ir a comer contigo…" _Bueno bueno… la modelito al fin dijo una cosa cierta… que lo hago bien… tsé tsé… ¡y por supuesto que lo hago bien!._

"Bien Nat… si lo prefieres de esa forma… además honestamente me encantan las facciones del sr…. Hmmm… ¿Beillschmidt? Sí… sabe sr. Beillschmidt, nuestra familia es originaria de Russia. A Yekaterina le agradan rasgos como los suyos…como los nuestros…"

_Ey ey… proximidad física… proximidad física… eh… ¿acaba de recorrerme el mentón con el índice de una forma super hot! ¡Soy yo o eso fue notoriamente lujurioso! ¿Es lo que despierta un tipo como yo verdad? Y no digan que no hubo nada de lujurioso en eso solo porque el sujeto mantuvo la misma expresión de perro mojado que tuvo desde que entró! Creo que se me acalambró una pierna. No… las dos piernas. Dolor…. Dolor… Maldición..._

"Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski! Bienvenido a Katyusha. Ella es mi hermana menor, Natasha, en caso de que no se hayan presentado todavía, y trabajarán juntos tanto en comerciales como en fotografías. Quisieras acompañarnos a cenar? Sería agradable que nos conociéramos mejor!".

"Vanya… él no vino solo, seguramente debe irse con la gente que lo acompañó…"…_ Eh? ¿quiénes me acompañaron? Ahh si… el mariposón, el cajero chino y Margareth Tatcher…_

"Hmmm… todos ellos estaban inscriptos en el casting?".

"Nop, son mi equipo de asistentes personales Braginski…" _Ok… Yao, por favor lee mi mente… a partir de ahora si alguien pregunta eres mi masajista… ustedes los chinos son todos masajistas no?._

"Entonces pueden venir también!", _woa woa… qué lindo de su parte sr. Braginski… lindo cuando sonríe…. Genial…. Gen… ey!, ustedes, fuera de mi cabeza, idiotas!... y más vale que Francis no me avergüence con mis nuevos empleadores... el estúpido no deja de buscar puntas florecidas en el pelo de Natasha…_

"… Pero Vanya…" _Y hablando de la bruja… para un tipo perspicaz e intuitivo como yo, es evidente que la modelito no está del todo de acuerdo con que nos sumemos a su reunión familiar… pero… blew… fastidiémosla…_

_

* * *

_

Volveré pronto con Gilbert super-modelo :D y Vanya super-cute... Si hay alguien allí del otro lado, agradecería review si os sobra algún minuto! Hasta el próximo!


	3. Cap III: con ustedes, lady Bragas

Si... soy yo... Yao... ¿Por qué?...

Porque el que termina la noche pudiendo hilar más de cinco palabras juntas y formar una oración coherente es quien debe pagar el taxi, ARU!. Adelante, pregunten qué pasó…

Pregunten qué pasa cuando un caballero se ofrece a invitar a cenar a este montón de ratas que se hacen llamar mis amigos. Clásico, se toman por los codos y se beben el agua de las macetas. La reina de Inglaterra que se arrastra aquí a mi lado por inercia bebió todo menos té, aru!.

Claro que todos encontraron algo interesante para hacer durante la cena excepto yo… a mi me sentaron frente a la señorita Natasha Braginski en la mesa – por eso ahora tengo tatuada la palabra "muere" en la frente – y al lado de Arthur "tomo una copa y me vuelvo un suicida" Kirkland.

Ivan parece amable pero no vamos a negar que es un tipo introvertido… o al menos su hermana parece tener la costumbre de hablar por él. Retrocedamos en el tiempo...

* * *

**- Flashback -**

"Bueno, Gilbert, aclaremos algunas cosas. Si bien Feliks será quien te dirija, mi hermano es quien en última instancia toma las decisiones, que te quede claro." _Vaya persona irritante que parece ser lady Bragas. Así la ha apodado "cariñosamente" Gilbert, aru._

"Bueno, eso no es así Nat, Feliks es un profesional…", _afortunadamente su carácter no parece haber sido una cuestión hereditaria… aunque hasta Gil parece Mahatma Gandhi al lado de __Natasha…_

"No Vanya… hay que dejar las cosas en claro desde el principio…"

"Miam miam….. no estoy entendiendo" _Si… pueden creer que el genial Gilbert habla con la boca llena? … Ludwig podría morir de un infarto si estuviera aquí… ya lo imagino gritando "__Beillschmidt Gilbert, compórtate y no te llenes de pan antes de la cena!"… aru… _

"Hmm.. yo no tomo decisiones… yo solo me encargo de…"

"Mi hermano es un artista saben? Él es quien diseña los perfumes de Katyusha… él personalmente extrae todas las esencias que usamos y crea todo tipo de combinaciones increíbles y…."

"Está bien Nat… creo que se entendió…".

"Y es OBVIO que como él es el creador detrás de lo que vendemos, él tenga que tener la palabra final a la hora de decidir CÓMO lo vendemos… verdad Vanya?".

"Bueno… en realidad esa es Yekaterina… ella es la accionista principal.. haha… tiene una gran cabeza para las finanzas y las inversiones… yo no podría… ".

"Tontiiito… mi hermano es el mejor…".

_Ahora van a decir que me escandalizo fácilmente y que aún no me acostumbro a lo invasivos que son los occidentales respecto a los espacios personales, pero… creo… hmm… que Natasha en ese momento rosó el muslo de su hermano… aru… y de una forma MUY inapropiada… si entienden lo que digo._

El restaurante es muy high class como para tener chau mien o sopa de pollo… Ah! Me indigna! Hay mucho prejuicio alrededor de la comida china! ARU! La gente como ustedes piensa que cocinamos con carne de gato y que nuestras cocinas están llenas de ratas!. Conclusión… occidentales racistas… Pedí lomo a la pimienta…. Mfsdf… aru… Arthur mira un punto perdido en el horizonte. Francis ha conseguido desviar la atención de Natasha de su hermano el sr. Perfecto… ahora todo pasa por su cabello.

"Oh mademoiselle… alguna vez ha probado llevar su color rubio a un color cobrizo?"

"No pero se me ha ocurrido un par de veces! Pero mi cabello es tan virgen… no quisiera arruinarlo…"

"oh jo jo… encanto… tenemos que solucionar eso… la virginidad está sobrevaluada… en todos los aspectos de la vida… jo jo jo, incluso en el ámbito capilar… por qué no te doy mi tarjeta?"

"Bueno… no lo tomes a mal, pero en Katyusha tenemos nuestros propios estilistas…"

"Tienes tus propios estilistas pero hasta ahora ninguno ha hecho nada por ti muñeca… seguro no son franceses…"

"Insinúas que me veo mal?"

"Para nada, eres una diosa griega amour… pero hay que tomar riesgos en la vida!"

"Hmmm… me gusta eso de arriesgarse… me gustas Francis… me gustas…"

"A mí me gustazz también Francizzz"

"Si Arthur, si… come un pan hasta que llegue tu plato Arthur…"

_Bien, recorramos la mesa en otra dirección porque hacia la izquierda es la muerte. Iván es bastante curioso. Parece estar disfrutando de toda esta escena a su propia manera, a pesar de estar bastante callado. Veamos en qué está Gilbert… Gil…_

_Perdón… Gilbert acaso está haciendo un avión con una servilleta de papel! Acaso no puede comportarse como un adulto por una vez en su vida? No comprende que esto prácticamente es una reunión de trabajo?._

"Ey Gilbert… se supone que eso vuela?"

"Pero claro que vuela Braginski!"

"Seguro que no… no puedes darle dirección a esa cosa…"

"Claro que sí… mis aviones son geniales".

"Demuéstralo. A que no le das en la cabeza a ese tipo de allá…"

"A cuál? Al ridículo de gafas?"

"Da!… haha… a ese mismo…"

_Oh Dios... esto no está pasando… Ivan le está siguiendo la corriente a Gilbert? La estupidez es contagiosa! Cuántos años tienen! 12? Soy yo o Gilbert el fantástico se está mudando de lugar para sentarse junto a Ivan?… no pueden estar hablando en serio… estamos en un restaurante de alcurnia… hasta hay un sujeto tocando el piano, una señorita cantando bossanova y menúes escritos en francés, aru! No pueden estar más fuera de lugar… Estoy durmiendo… Gilbert NO está entreabriendo los ojos y haciendo esa mueca deforme mientras apunta ese flácido avión de papel … no… no le está dando envión… no… si… sí lo está haciendo… sí… lo hizo…. SÍ… ESTÁ VOLANDO… AIYAAAA… ARU!. No mires Yao… no mires…_

_Puedo sentir la mirada de ese señor en mi nuca… puedo sentir sus pasos acercándose… sí… sí…_

"Disculpen… caballeros… esto… es de ustedes?".

"Da! Se le perdió a mi amigo aquí! Muy amable!".

_Miremos de reojo. El caballero tiene el cabello castaño perfectamente alineado de no ser por un bucle rebelde asomándose hacia un lado , un lunar chistoso cerca de la comisura del labio y unas gafas que se ven gruesas y pesadas. No es de extrañar qué Gilbert e Ivan lo hayan elegido de punto… si yo tuviese sentido del humor también lo hubiera elegido. Un momento… yo si tengo sentido del humor! Pero no me gusta burlarme de los aspectos ridículos de los demás… Aru!._

"Espero que no se le vuelva a extraviar… hmfff…"

"Esperemos que no! Gracias por su preocupación!"

_Soy yo o los dos acaban de hacer una especie de "high five" pero… versión "low five" por debajo de la mesa!._

"Ey Gil… eso estuvo bien. Sin embargo… si quieres mejorarlo aún más… con agregarle estos dobleces aquí en las alas, puedes hacer que llegue más lejos y que… hmm… caiga exactamente… en… en… allí!"

"Mira qué lindo Romano… tu postre ha venido decorado! … Es un poco… hmm… rústico… pero… igual… es un lindo detalle! No crees?"

"Es horrible! Dile al mozo que vuelva, quiero quejarme ahora mismo Antonio!"

"Pero por qué! No te gusta? Sabe delicioso! "

"Vas a cuestionar todo lo que diga hoy? Eres insoportable, no sé por qué acepté esta invitación!"

"pero… pero Romano… qué dije?"

"Dónde está el libro de quejas?"

_Odio este lugar. Los odio a todos. Aru._

"Woaaaa, eso fue bueno Braginski!"

"Da, gracias camarada! Brindemos por nuestros logros Beillschmidt!"

"Tsé! Salud!"

_Ok… no sé distinguir entre la vergüenza simple y corriente y la vergüenza ajena… sé que siento alguna de las dos. Veo que progresivamente todos se están poniendo más y más… alegres… y yo tengo cada vez más y más sueño… los odio a todos… aru._

**- _Fin del flashback - _**

_

* * *

_

Si se preguntan cómo fue nuestra despedida de los Braginski, bueno… fue bizarra…

Porque habiendo terminado de cenar, Natasha tomó por el brazo a su hermano para obligarlo a incorporarse… Ivan se levantó con cierta somnolencia y cuando le pidió a Francis que le alcanzara su abrigo, creo que Gilbert se quedó mirándole el trasero al sujeto… la cuestión es que Natasha lo partió con la mirada como si fuera un rayo y le dijo a Ivan "Gilbert me está mirando los pechos!". Claro, sus pechos aparentemente estaban en la misma línea visual que el trasero de Ivan. No niego que Gilbert pudiera estar efectivamente mirando los pechos de Natasha, aru… pero… vamos… conozco a Gilbert… y … bueno… para qué negarlo, Ivan tiene un lindo trasero… aru, y creo que a Gilbert ya no tiene tanto interés en los pechos. Ivan no parece ser de esos hermanos celosos y sobreprotectores, así que solo sonrió y cuando nos despedimos a la salida del restaurante, se acercó a Gil y le dijo "no hay problema si quieres invitar a salir a mi hermana, está disponible. Ella es algo difícil al principio pero puedes contar conmigo!".

Afortunadamente vivimos todos en la misma manzana. Desafortunadamente, todos quedaron en "pagarme sus partes del viaje luego". "Luego" casi siempre es nunca. ARU!.

"Francizzz, tu creezzz que yo soy feozzzz?"

"No mon cherié… no no…"

"Y por qué dijiste eso hoy cuando peleamozz? Me lazzztimazzteeeee…"

"Quería molestarte Arthur. Sabes que me gusta molestarte. Eres lindo cuando te enojas."

"Yo te quieroz Francizzz… "

"Y yo a ti, Arthur…"

"Ay qué asco… Aru….."

"Ey … Gil… qué hay con Braginski?"

"Lady Bragas? Es una maniática… no hay manera de que haga un movimiento sobre esa mujer… por más que ella muera por hincarme el colmillo…"

"JAJAJA, no vas a invitarla a salir? Es una pena… porque con lo apegada que es a su hermano, posiblemente salir con ella implicaría salir con él también… JAJAJAJAJA"

"Qué insinúas mariposón!"

"Oooh, el genial Gilbert no está muy perspicaz esta noche?".

Bueno, y esa es la parte en que Gilbert jala del cabello de Francis, Francis golpea accidentalmente a Arthur, Arthur se da la cabeza contra la puerta trasera del taxi… yo recibo una reprimenda del taxista… llego a casa a las 3 de la mañana… Gilbert decide no ir a la tienda a trabajar ya que ahora es un super-modelo y yo tengo que levantarme a las 7 de la mañana porque sigo siendo un esclavo de Ludwig. Fin. Aru. Mencioné que los odio a todos?. A ustedes también.


	4. Cap IV: Chocolate con pasitas

_Hola Hola! Siii, subo estos capítulos muy rápido porque en realidad ya los tenía todos manuscritos, solo tenía que pasarlos en limpio :). Supongo que me demoraré un poco más en subir los próximos. Espero que se diviertan un rato._

_Agradezco mucho las reviews! Besos!_

_

* * *

_

_Ahhhh ... Que satisfacción imaginar la cara de Ludwig recibiendo la noticia de que ya no volvería a vestir morsas en __Beillschmidt._

_No me queda más que imaginarla porque no la vi... ji ji... _

_Yao – mi masajista…cof cof – fue el encargado de decírselo. Pobre Yao, si los chinos no fuesen todos iguales y no vinieran a este mundo por montones tal vez podría conseguirle algún trabajito en Katyusha. No hay que perder las esperanzas pequeño Yao…_

_La cuestión es que Ludwig se enteró a través suyo y debe haberse irritado bastante porque recibí varias llamadas suyas que ... oops… decidí no contestar... Dios salve a los teléfonos celulares y a sus identificadores de llamadas._

_Se hicieron las 9:30 y el genial pero impuntual yo llegó tarde a Katyusha. Ni bien entré tres maquilladoras se abalanzaron sobre mí. Se sintió maravilloso recibir la atención que una persona genial merece... Pero lo que no fue genial fue la bienvenida que me dio el hada lamebotas._

"Vaya forma de empezar Beillschmidt, como que… un poco más de consideración la próxima … o sea… como que así como subes rápido, puedes bajar rápido mi amor… "

_Ahh inútil hablar con este tipo… dejemos que las chicas sigan con su trabajo, disfruten la mágica sensación de mi cabello entre sus dedos mientras les dure…_

"El vestuario del sr. Beillschmidt está listo sr. Lukasiewicz".

"Gracias Edgard. Ya oíste Gilbert… puedes cambiarte en tu camerino… al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. Tu nombre está en la puerta."

_Woaaa… cameriiiino… con mi nombre… en letras doradas! Mi apellido impronunciable bien escrito! si me llevan a casa en limusina hoy me daré por satisfecho…_

_Veamos… genial… jeans negros… última moda… ajustados… marcan mis pompis a la perfección. Botas de cuero, cadenas de chico malo… hot… cruz al cuello... me puedo llevar todo esto a casa? oh bien... nadie va a darse cuenta si me lo llevo. Podrías verte mejor Gilby? Haría cosas sucias contigo ahora mismo pero esta historia es K+… maldición…_

"Listo para la acción Lukasiewicz…"

"No tan rápido Gilbert… Nat todavía no está lista…"

"Me niego a comenzar si mi hermano no está aquí Feliks… no confío en que tus planos me sean favorables si él no está para controlar lo que haces…"

"Pero querida… me ofendes…no podrías al menos cambiarte?"

"Estoy cambiada Feliks! Pero no voy a quitarme la bata hasta que Vanya no llegue! No voy a andar mostrándome en paños menores frente a ustedes mientras no sea indispensable! Montón de pervertidos!" … _Ahhh si yo fuese Arthur juro que te maldeciría y haría que te llenaras de celulitis antes de cumplir los 20, mocosa malcriada… jamás volverías a usar un bikini! JAMÁS!._

" Ey! Ya estoy aquí! Siento la tardanza, pero no puedo comenzar el día sin azúcar! Ey Feliks! Cáchala!"

*Plop = Iván arroja una barra de chocolate a Feliks que le rebota en la frente.

"Como que… el chocolate no es bueno para el cutis Ivan…"

"Oh Qué clase de excusa es esa Feliks! Oye Gilbert! Se te antoja chocolate con pasitas?"

" Nunca rechazo chocolate con pasitas Braginski…"

"Eso es bueno! Nat nunca quiere, creo que solo come arroz y remolacha…"

"Si Vanya… y por eso soy lo que ves… no te gusta?" _Oh por Dios… tápense los ojos… la suripanta acaba de quedar en ropa interior!._

"*chomp *chomp… hmm… mm… chomp…bien por ti Nat… más para nosotros… Gil… Feliks! Feliks? Bueno… no para Feliks. Aún así… te veo muy delgada. Deberías subir de peso. Cuando eras pequeña Yekaterina te llamaba cerdita. Eras tierna Nat…la hubieran visto chicos!... *chomp *chomp…

"Muérete Vanya…"

_Soy yo el único que nota que esta mujer retorcida quiere encamarse con su inocente (dulce-atento-cordial-supercool-) hermano? *chomp chomp... hmm... pasitas... *chomp.. Qué pensaría Ludwig si yo saliera de la ducha desnudo meneando con cadencia sensual mis partes pudorosas? Qué pensarían ustedes de mí? Vamos, imagínenlo… como si no leyeran yaoi cada vez que no los ven, mosquitas muertas… no me van a decir que no es igual de enfermo que esto!._

**Y... Acción!...**

"Sí… así Gilbert… como que… me tienes que convencer de que la deseas… como que… lámela un poco… Raivis… primer plano… uuuh… así… sube la mano… desliza la mano Gil… Nat… suspira… abrete más de piernas nena... tira de la cadena… sexy sexy… arquea la espalda Nat… inclínate sobre la silla… aah lo compró… como que salgo a comprarlo ya mismo… como que lo huelo chicas… Ayyy siento calor… prendan el aire acondicionado! Wooouu! me morí..."

"subes un milímetro más y te hago escupir la nuez de Adán Gilbert"

"Gii… Entendido …Nat…a… sha…me… estás ahor… can…. do…"

" si?... es que no lo noté... oops... "

"Corten! Hermosa toma chicas… Pero… se me ocurre…. Y si agregamos un poco más de violencia? Un poco más de contraste… Nat está tan angelical con la lencería blanca… si la hacemos un poco más… sádica? Si además de encadenar a nuestro Gilby-boy, hacemos que… no sé… le pegue un poco? Látigos! Quiero látigos!"

"*chomp *chomp.. hmff… Felikzz…. *Chomp… nuestros comerciales no pueden transmitirse solo en horario de protección al menor… *chomp… no creo que Yekaterina lo apruebe…"

"Ehh… Gilbert Beillschmidt no aprueba ser sodomizado en cámara!"

"Gilbert Beillschmidt debería dejar de referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona porque se oye como un completo imbécil cuando lo hace… y creo además que la idea de Feliks es espléndida…" _ña ña ña… y yo creo que Natasha Bragas es una hueca incestuosa y anoréxica a la que se le caerá el pelo antes de los 30…_

"No… como bien dijiste tu ayer Natasha… yo puedo decidir sobre estos asuntos… y yo digo que está bien así… cerremos esto como está… *chomp *chomp… "

"Pero Vanya!" _En tu cara Lady Bragas….!_

"Peeermiso Feliks… aprovecho que la luz roja está apagada…" _Ahhh, y sonó la campana... miren quiénes llegaron... las pechugas que aparentemente firman los cheques en este lugar. Yekaterina Braginski. Hagamos una reverencia y un paso hacia atrás… sigamos el ejemplo del hada lamebotas…_

"Seguro Yekaterina, siempre es un placer"...

"Ivan y Natasha están aquí verdad? Oh si… aquí están…. Queridos.. Natasha, cúbrete por favor. Quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante! Por favor… conozcan al nuevo accionista. Recuerdan que les comenté que era mi idea expandernos en el mercado de los tratamientos para el rejuvenecimiento de la piel? Bien, conozcan al señor Roderich Edelstein, es nuestro nuevo asociado. Posee una pequeña compañía al sur de Austria que acaba de fusionarse con nosotros. No quiero pecar de atrevida… pero imaginen la efectividad de los tratamientos del señor Edelstein… Roderich tiene cuarenta años! Pueden creerlo!..."

"Oh Yekaterina, me avergüenzas... mi edad es mi secreto mejor guardado. ¿Qué tal? Srta. Natasha? Un placer. La felicito Yekaterina, su hermana es realmente un ángel…"

"Gracias señor… el placer es mío…"

"Y usted es Ivan… del equipo creativo…? Ya nos hemos visto? "

_RAYOS… Ivan… mirame ahora… mirame mirame mirame MIRAME IDIOTA… es el tipo al que le dimos en el restaurante Ivan… Ivan Ivan Ivan… ARGGHHHH…. TONTO! LENTO! BABOSO! MIRAAAAMEEEE!._

"Gil… bert…?"

"Ivan…"

"Ey… Gilbert…."

Si… Ivan….?"

"Yekaterina… a Gilbert le ha bajado la presión….."

"Sii… me ha bajado la presión… la tengo por el piso… han sido las luces del estudio…"

"Da… o esos pantalones ajustados… le han cortado la circulación…"

"Si… creo que son dos talles menos de lo que yo suelo usar…"

"Ha sido culpa de Edward…"

"He engordado entre ayer y hoy... retensión de líquidos... por el stress..."

"Pero Ivan… el sr. Edelstein quería conocerte…"

"Por supuesto… hola sr. Edelstein… mucho gusto… gracias por confiar en Katyusha… qué tal su viaje? Bien? Me alegro… Qué bien se lo ve! Parece diez años más joven! Hablaremos luego! Adiós!"

"Interesante muchacho Yekaterina… parece preocuparse mucho por sus empleados, eso hacen los buenos líderes… debes estar orgullosa."

"Lo estoy Roderich, lo estoy…"

_Y así... tomados de la mano cuan príncipe y doncella corrimos por los pasillos de Katyusha hasta que... Ah... están ahí... idiotas... se lo creyeron! Desde cuando las cursilerías son geniales? Pues no lo son! Y yo las odio! tanto como odio la revista Cosmopolitan, los tips románticos, el horóscopo, las carteras Louis Vuitton, los osos de peluche y las canciones de James Blunt!. No me interesa tomarme de la mano de Ivan! No me parecen ni lindas, ni suavitas, ni nada!. Solo salimos al pasillo y nos reimos y nos dimos palmadas en la espalda como los dos tipos bien varoniles que somos..._

"AAHH HAHAHAHAHA, puedes creer que el ñoño se dedica a hacer revoque para levantarle las caras a las viejas! HAHAHAHA"

"da! Pero Yekaterina va a matarme si Roderich me delata…"

"Ey ey... el sujeto es ciego como un topo! Estás paranoico Braginski…"

"Hmmm… si….. y….. ha… hahahaha… usa volados! HAHAHAHAHA"

"TSÉ TSÉ!"

"Ahhhhhh"

"ahh…"

"…."

"…."

"Bueno…"

"Bueno~"

"Debo hacer algo más hoy?"

"Hmm… nop… No creo que Feliks tenga ninguna otra misión para ti por hoy… seguramente te llamará esta noche para darte instrucciones para mañana."

"Genial… bueno…"

"Bueno…"

"Ey…"

"Da?"

"Hoy es jueves. Los jueves por la tarde ensayamos en un taller de teatro cerca de casa con el montón de idiotas que conociste el otro día. Si no tienes nada que hacer, quisieras venir a un ensayo?"

"Hmm… cuál es tu papel Gilbert? Eres un árbol?"

"No, hago de mujer"

"Una mujer bonita?"

"No, una mujer bastante fea. Pero genial. Yao es quien hace siempre de mujer bonita."

"Tiene sentido. Yo lo confundiría con una mujer. Si tu tuvieras una hermana, sería una mujer bastante fea."

"Gracias Braginski. Francis es el único al que siempre le toca ser hombre. Solo porque se niega a afeitarse y Alfred no concibe que haya mujeres barbudas."

"Da, tiene sentido… Y Arthur?"

" A Arthur si le toca ser árbol, generalmente."

"Oh... ya veo…"

"Tsé…"

"Hmmm... Gilbert?"

"Si Ivan?"

"estás semidesnudo y tienes un grillete en el cuello."

"oh..."

* * *

Tkk Tkk… probando…probando… 1,2,3… Ey amigos! Aquí Alfred Jones! Woooa! Qué sorpresa, no lo esperaban! Tengo a todos en el escenario luciendo las enaguas de sus abuelas! Excepto por Yao que luce un espectacular vestido de época de segunda mano y unos senos postizos que le sientan de maravilla… un aplauso para Yao! Ignoren al resto! Se ven espantosos!.

Hoy es una noche especial! De primera fuente se me ha comunicado que estará presente durante este ensayo en la tribuna el futuro novio deeee Gilbeeeert! Esta noticia nos la trae el sr. Bonnefoy, responsable además del fantástico recogido con tiara que luce nada más y nada menos queeee YAAAO!.

Tenemos la participación especial de Arthur Kirkland como parte ESENCIAL del decorado sin el cual esta pieza no sería posible… un aplauso caluroso para … Arthuuuur!.

Sin más que decir… esperemos que Gilbert no haga el ridículo en este ensayo como suele hacer en la mayoría de los ensayos porque sería traumático que su "empleador?" se riera en su cara!...

Así que vamos a apoyarlo… todos juntos…

Si... ustedes también!


	5. Cap V: rosa, ve !

Hola pen-friends!

Nuevo cap., personajes que aparecen en esta entrega:

**Gilbert / Kiku / Ivan / Ludwig / Feliciano / Yao**

Muchas gracias por leer! Larga vida a Hetalia :D!

* * *

"Gil, déjame presentarte a uno de nuestros mejores fotógrafos, Kiku Honda…" _Ohhh, un primo lejano de nuestro chino favorito!. No sabía que además de atender supermercados y masajear pies podían tomar fotografías..._

"Konnichiwa Gilbert-San… a su servicio…"

"tsé, kobacha-va, Kiku-chan, empezamos?_" Hmmm, tal vez no debería haberme arrancado la camisa tan rápido… nadie me dijo que a estas tomas debía hacerlas con los pechoncitos al descubierto… pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar desnudo de la cintura para arriba… y ME GUSTA!. Aunque Kuku-chan (Kiku? Kuki?) parece haberse puesto un poco nervioso... _

"Oh… bueno… en realidad vamos a hacer estas fotos en el exterior Gilbert-San… hmm… por eso le han pedido que venga a un jardín botánico…"

"Oh… OH! Pero aquí dentro es tan… cálido… y confortable!... acaso no es un lindo hall? HA HA HA! con una agradable calefacción! HA HA HA! Genial lugar para estar semidesnudo! HAHAHA, en cambio allá afuera… ahhhh, no sé si es tan genial allá afuera… cuántos grados hace allá afuera? Hmm… dos? cinco?, naaahhh, no es tan genial como aquí adentro…"

"Vamos Gilbert, vas a acostumbrarte rápido. Verás qué bonitos se ven los árboles, da?. Además, no estarás solo!" _Por supuesto que no estaré solo… Lady Bragas estará allí para romperme los huesos…_

_Gilbert el genial no siente el frío. Gilbert __Beillschmidt tiene temple de acero. Es un oso polar… no… un oso polar no… esos se ven gordos… un lobo… un lobo agazapado en la nieve… insensible… incansable … indomable… in… in… ~… ~… _

_"_IVAAAAN! T_T_"_

_"_No llores Gilbert, solo has unas tomas, prometo que terminará pronto, da? Lo juro… además... mira! Traje conejitos para que te hagan compañía! Mira qué lindos! Los conseguiiii blancos y griiiiiseeees, la mayoría tienen ojos rojos pero éste de aquí tiene los ojos negros... y éste ... éste tiene una orejita mordida, creo que se la comió uno de sus hermanos... pero eso lo hace más lindo, no crees?" ˆJˆ

"~… ts... ts... nnn...nnn...no… no está tu hermana?"

*crack = Ivan hace sonar los huesos del conejito

"Ahhh! No, hoy no! estas fotografías son solo para la edición masculina de Belyĭ. No te gustan los conejitos Gilbert?" _Maldito idiota! como "gustarme", me gusta tener ropa puesta cuando estoy a la intemperie y hay escarcha en el césped!._

_"_Sí… Ivan… qué… lindos…"

*chubi chuuuubi = el conejito jadea

"Qué alegría que te gusten! Los mandé a comprar ayer! Estuve toooda la tarde eligiéndolos por internet! Creo que voy a quedarme con éste! O con todos! Quedarán super-cute contigo en las fotos!"

"Bueno… que tal si me cuentas los nombres que les elegiste a los conejitos luego cuando tenga dos capas de ropa en lugar de… NO TENER NADA?" _Nota mental… no volver a dirigirme de esta forma al jefe… _

"Sí… lo siento Gilbert… yo estoy acostumbrado al frío, lo siento… Kiku… comiencen por favor…" _Oh… no no… no la cara de perro mojado… no la cara de perro mojado mientras aprietas al conejito… es eso una lágrima? Maldito Braginski…. Lo hace a propósito!._

"Hmm… si… Gilbert-San… por favor… siéntate entre los conejitos… reclinado hacia atrás… así… por favor toma la botella de Belyĭ y apóyala sobre tu abdomen… bien… por favor no tirites. Acerca uno de los conejitos a la botella…"

"AHHH! EL BASTARDO ME MORDIÓ!"

"HAHAHA, Kiku, fotografiaste su cara?"

"Si señor Braginski, he disparado justo en ese momento."

"Has escuchado Gilbert? Ha sido tan chistoso! Voy a ponerla como Wallpaper en las oficinas de Katyusha! a todos les parecerá tan lindo!" _A lo mejor por ser ruso hay que explicarle cuál es la diferencia entre "reírse con" y "reírse de"..._

"Tsé….. hmffsdfd…."

"Otra vez Gilbert-San… toma el conejo…"

"…hmff… ven aquí alimaña…"

"bien… bien… mirada hacia arriba... ahora… abre bien los ojos… dejemos que el sol se refleje bien en tus ojos para que resalte su color…"

"OYEEE GILBEEERT, QUÉ LINDOS OJOS TIEEEENES!" _Hmm? Gracias? Haha, claro que son geniales mis ojos… acaso Braginski no se había dado cuenta cuando me contrató?._

"Gilbert-San… baje la cabeza, parece que tanto sol le hace mal a su piel, se ha puesto completamente rojo y no lo favorece…" _HAMDSGFFDG… Ni una palabra ustedes, imbéciles!, yo soy genial en todos los ángulos, a toda hora, con o sin luz solar y NO estoy ruborizado!._

**- Como… 20 minutos más tarde… y una eternidad en tiempo cósmico de Gilbert -**

"Bien Kiku, es suficiente, Gilbert parece estar hipotérmico" _No… solo es tu impresión… mis pezoncitos hasta están tibios… por qué no vienes y los tocas … _

_"_Ven aquí Gil, te traje mi abrigo y mi bufanda, ves? Ya está… ya pasó… un poco de fricción en los brazos… asiiii… y listo_! da?" _

_Hmm… mm… MMM … si este oso usa los mismos perfumes que elabora para Katyusha… entonces no están nada mal… nada… nada… mal … hmm… mmmmmm…. porque huele… bien… tsé tsé… rico… suave… si… frótame un poco más Ivan, jijiji…_

"Ey Gil…"

"Tsé… Ivan?"

"Cómo van las cosas con Nat?"

"Mmmm? Qué quieres decir?" **frosh frosh = Gilbert se frota contra Ivan

"Da... Quiero decir, se están llevando bien? Sigues interesado?" _Y yo cuando diablos estuve interesado? Ah! Si… cuando supuestamente le miré los pechos? Cuando el hada lamebotas me obliga a tocarle la entrepierna de forma lujuriosa a riesgo de mi propia vida?._

_"_Eh…"

"Está bien Gilbert! No soy celoso de Natasha! Por el contrario, me gustaría que ella fuera más independiente. Tiene 19 años, no debería ser tan apegada a mi…" _Apegada? __La tienes adherida a las sábanas de tu CA-MA retardado!.._

"Natasha está ahora en Nueva York, en un desfile de nueva temporada. Si lo deseas podemos ir a comprarle un regalo ahora… de parte de ambos! Nada muy extravagante, solo para que puedas ir acercándote… como te dije, es una chica difícil…da?" _Ehh? Y ahora quieras que invierta mi capital en lady Bragas? Cuando hablas de algo "nada extravagante" por favor espero que te refieras a un llavero con su nombre. Y… y yo por qué estoy de todos modos considerando hacer esto?._

"Gilbert? Qué dices?"

"… que… vamos… será divertido…"

_Si, ya sé. Cómo pudo ocurrírseme gastar siquiera un mínimo porcentaje del cheque que la dadivosa Pechugas Yekaterina me firmó en esa maniática de Natasha Bragas? Aunque fuese un 1%... desde el principio, la sola idea me molesta. Por qué accedí a ir? Bueno… porque… porque era obvio que mi empleador pedía a gritos que el genial Gilbert le acompañara en su solitaria salida de compras. Yo he visto cuán melancólica se pone la gente cuando sale de compras sola… lo he visto en tiendas Beillschmidt… y me he aprovechado innumerables veces de eso… mujeres solitarias a principio de mes con sus tarjetas de crédito listas para ser exprimidas… ooh siii…_

_Beillschmidt… Ludwig no ha vuelto a llamarme. Francis dice que la puntada que siento en el pecho es remordimiento. Patrañas! Seguramente es esa porquería que Yao cocina a base de carne de gato que se me ha atorado en el esófago. Beillschmidt… tal vez podríamos pasar por allí… quién dice… podríamos conseguir algo interesante para Natasha allí… con descuento! Gratis! Tsé!._

_No fue difícil convencer a Ivan de cambiar de planes. La debilidad del sujeto es ser curioso. Ahhh, se preguntan cuál es mi debilidad? Yo no tengo debilidades, idiotas! Yo soy genial!._

**_xxx_**

"OOOH Ludwig! Mira quién volvió para saludar a su hermano favorito!"...

"… único hermano querrás decir... hasta que decidiste aparecerte Gilbert Beillschmidt_" tsé... Cuando Lud está enojado escupe al decir "schhhhmiiiidddddtttTTTTTT" _

_"_ Hace varios días que no nos vemos Lud! ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"No parece importarte cómo vayan! Mandaste a tu chino mensajero con tu renuncia y no contestaste mis llamadas."

"Oh… oh! Eso! No… verás…conseguí un nuevo empleo y he estado trabajando incansablemente 24x7…"

"Hola! Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski y soy su nuevo empleador! Y en realidad su horario laboral es bastante flexible! De hecho comienza a trabajar bastante tarde por la mañana ya que todos en el equipo son bastante perezosos y ….. AGRVDV…" _Oops… mi codo se clavó entre tus costillas accidentalmente! __Lo siento Ivan, pero estás hablando demasiado…_

_"_No hermanito… pero imagina que ahora como estoy trabajando como modelo, Francis debe trabajar mucho en mi imagen… además estoy poniendo mucho empeño en mis clases de actuación ya que gracias a este contrato del que Yao te debe haber hablado, me están lloviendo propuestas para…"

"No me dijiste nada de otras propuestas Gilbert… deberías haberme…"

"Si Braginski…. Planeaba hablarlo con USTED luego… ejem…" _Bueno… lo admito, tal vez no fue buena idea venir a saludar a mi hermano en compañía de este idiota sin antes pedirle encarecidamente que no abriera la bocota…_

"Me alegra que finalmente hayas logrado tu objetivo Gilbert. Prescindir de tu familia."

"Ey… Lud… nadie dijo eso… yo… hmmm… sabes que estar entre perchas nunca fue lo mío… corbata y sonrisa todo el día… cambiando etiquetas en productos de descuento… Lud… yo.."

"No… por supuesto que no Gilbert. Tú eres genial no?. Pero sí puedes imaginarme A MÍ haciendo todo eso, en cambio."

"…"

"…"

"… Oh! Ponchos mexicanos! Qué exótico! me pregunto si a mi hermana le gustará algo como esto ~…! " *PUFF… = Ivan desaparece oportunamente.

"Ey Lud… yo… yo no pienso eso. Yo creo que… tú también eres genial, sabes?. De los dos, siempre fuiste tú quien se comportó como el hermano mayor… y.. yo... yo… blew… no soy muy bueno para esto…"

"Hmmf… no… eres bastante malo…"

"En el fondo me extrañas aquí verdad Lud?"

"… Sí… debo confesar que sabías hacer lo tuyo. Feliciano viste de rosa a todas las clientas por igual…"

"Tal vez el chico es daltónico…"

"No Gil, solo es tonto. Peeero… sabes... cada vez que intento despedirlo me dice que tengo cara de necesitar pasta… y algo adentro mío se ablanda…"

_Como pueden apreciar, la reconciliación entre los Beillschmidt resultó un éxito. Solo resta encontrar a Ivan, encontrar algo de la sección de descuentos para Natasha y largarnos de aquí._

_..._

_"Da! _A mi hermana le encanta el rosa de hecho!"

"Por supuesto! Todas las chiiicas lindas adoran el rosa! Ve~!"

"Siii, mi hermana es muy muuuy linda!. Ven Gilbert! Mira! Una mochilita rosa con dibujos de cerditos para Natasha!"

_Quée? Cuántos años tenía su hermana? 19? Tiene que ser una broma… va a odiarnos… no era este idiota el que decía que su hermana ya estaba crecidita? Heelloouuu… Ahhh qué más da… _

"Fantástico… cuánto cuesta Feliciano?"

" En tiendas Beillschmidt creemos que lo importante es que la calidad siempre vaya de la mano del precio! Veeee ~ Por eso hoy pueden llevarse este producto por 50 u$s!" _Evidentemente Ludwig lo entrena personalmente en horario extra-laboral. Me pregunto qué otras cosas harán juntos en horario extra-laboral..._

"Espléndido…."

"Da! Va por mi cuenta Gilbert!".

"Neh… déjamelo a mí. Ey… Yao!".

"Ohh, miren quienes se dignaron a aparecer entre los plebeyos… si son la cenicienta y el hada madrina…aru… encontraron donde estacionar la calabaza?"

"Tsé... Estás de buen humor hoy Yao-Yao. Me llevo esto… me lo envuelves para regalo?"

"Lo pagas y te lo envuelvo… aru…"

"Me niego a pagar algo de mi propia tienda!"

"Hmmm… ésta no es TU tienda, es la tienda de TUS padres… quienes básicamente te odian…aru… y hoy me toca hacer arqueo de caja y voy a estar en este infierno hasta las 12 de la noche… así que ahórrame la molestia y dame 50 u$s… ARU!"

"Cóbrame a mí Yao!. Dime, tienes moños y cintas rosas? A mi hermana le gustan los lazos rosas! Y sería muy lindo si tuvieras una etiqueta que dijera "con cariño" … y…"

"… Tengo esta bolsa... aru... a cuadritos… que dice °°gracias por comprar en Beillschmidt °°… Tómalo o déjalo... aru…"

_"… da... gracias…Yao..."_

_Yao… atento y servicial Yao… empleado del mes… Yao… Sigue resentido porque aún le debo mi parte de la última vez que compartimos un taxi. Es que nunca tengo cambio… lo juro. Recuerdan cuando les dije que tal vez podría encontrarle algún trabajito a Yao en Katyusha? Pues olvídenlo... está justo donde se merece! Hmff!._

**_XxXxXxX_**

"Ey Braginski… un momento, faltan unas horas para que los negocios cierren y no hemos terminado!"

"Hmm? Que más nos falta Gilbert?"

"No ibas a quedarte con uno de los conejos?"

"Hmm.. da... tienes razón…"

"Entonces deberías ir por una jaula y esas cosas… no crees? O vas a dejar a la porquería suelta y a su libre albedrío? Te digo... va a morderte cuando menos te lo esperes..."

"HAHAHA, solo te muerden a ti porque no les agradas!"

"Yo le agrado a todos y a todo!"

"Creo que se llamará Momo ~"

"... Momo?"

"Da!"

"Blew... Como sea…"

"Me acompañas a buscar lo que haga falta Beillschmidt?"

"Solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer..."

**Ivan murmura: "Creí que las personas geniales siempre tenían cosas geniales para hacer..." ;)


	6. Cap VI: Photoshop para Gilbert

Nadie puede decir que no actualizo rápido :).

Les agradezco mucho las reviews, y me hace muy feliz que se rían un rato con las pavadas que escribo. He tenido momentos de pura hilaridad gracias a algunos fics, de verdad me han subido el ánimo más de una vez en que lo necesitaba, así que es bueno contribuir al buen humor. NADA de angst por aquí...

Este capítulo es levemente más "melanco" que los anteriores, pero era necesario una pequeñísima pizca de seriedad en algún momento porque el amor no es pura chachara...

Prometo más **UKxFR** por aquí próximamente, yo también adoro a esos dos tortolitos!.-

**En esta entrega:**

**Ivan/ Toris / Gilbert / Yekaterina **

_

* * *

_

_Privet!_

_Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí! Me encanta tener compañía!._

_Hoy es uno de esos días en los que hacemos brainstorming en mi oficina con Toris!. Hmmm, tal vez algunos no sepan de qué se trata la tormenta de ideas! Es cuando buscamos que se nos ocurra una idea, y para hacerlo decimos palabras o cosas que se nos vengan a la mente sin pensarlo demasiado!. Suena divertido, da? La mayoría de las personas anotan estas ideas en una pizarra. Pero las pizarras me hacen pensar en la preparatoria y en tizas, y tizas era lo que les obligaba a comer a todos mis compañeros porque ninguno me quería… snif … snif… De cualquier forma... A mí me resulta mucho más inspirador "arrojar" ideas a Toris de otras maneras. _

_Hoy por ejemplo se me han ocurrido un par de ideas mientras hacía que Toris esquiva__ra bolas de pool. A mí me ha inspirado arrojárselas; él parece haberse inspirado mientras hacía ejercicio esquivándolas! Cuerpo sano, mente sana, o eso dicen!. Hemos decidido que sería buena idea hacer a las chicas oler como panqueques. A qué chico no le gustaría que su chica oliera a panqueques?._

_Toris es algo así como un amigo. O al menos me ayuda a entrenar para subir en el ranking mundial de Halo*… eso cuenta como amigo, da?. También atiende el teléfono, plumerea mi oficina y hace todo tipo de tareas que yo odio hacer. Es una persona maravillosa!. De veras le estimo…_

"Ivan, Yekaterina en línea. Dice que mañana sale a las calles el número de Elle en el que aparece la foto de la campaña de Belyĭ. En un par de horas enviarán un número para que podamos verla, ella pregunta si quieres que te avise cuando llegue."

"Claro que si Toris! Y Dile que llame a Gilbert!. Si mal no tengo entendido es la primera vez que aparece en una revista, estará ansioso por verse…"

"Si Ivan, se lo diré ahora mismo…"

* * *

**… beep…**

**Disculpen, tenemos interferencia... **

**Ptref… fsfsdf…**

**Fin de la transmisión… conexión interrumpida… perdimos enlace con la cabeza de Ivan… No podían pretender entender mucho más de lo que pasaba ahí adentro, verdad?**

**Recuperamos enlace con la cabeza de Gilbert…**

**

* * *

**

_La tinta de la revista Elle ya debe estar derritiéndose bajo los efectos de este sensual cuerpesito. Cómo pudieron elegir una entre tantas tomas geniales? Debe haber sido una dura decisión para Kuku Panda. Hmmm… el guardia de seguridad dijo que la oficina de pechugas Yekaterina era la 4ta a la derecha en el piso 12… ya me siento parte de la casa…_

"Adelante Gilbert! Siéntate…"

"Señora... me mandó a llamar…"

"Si Gilbert, debes estar contento, tengo en mis manos el número de Elle en el que aparece una de las fotografías que el sr. Kiku Honda tomó para la línea de Belyi, estamos muy conformes. De hecho… en otro orden de cosas, tengo buenas noticias para tí! Recibí esta mañana una llamada de un agente que estaría interesado en hacerte una entrevista para un posible papel en una película!".

"Una película dice? !" _OH SI! Con que ese sería el orden después de todo… modelo, actor de Hollywood y estrella de rock… _

"Si… rodarán la novena secuela de Crepúsculo y Robert Pattinson se encuentra haciendo un tratamiento de rehabilitación para dejar las drogas. Dicen que tienes potencial para hacer de vampiro."

"Será genial! A diferencia de todos esos perdedores, yo no necesito usar lentes de contacto!".

"Sí! Eso fue exactamente lo que yo les dije! Bien, supongo que para entonces probablemente ya habrás terminado con tu contrato para Katyusha, así que no tendrás problemas con nosotros Gilbert. Me alegro por ti…"

"Oh… Pero creí que seguiría con ustedes para las siguientes campañas…" ***CRASH = corazón de Gilbert que se quiebra.

"Haha, solo por un tiempo querido, solo Natasha es figura permanente de Katyusha. Mi idea es cambiar de modelos a medida que aparecen nuevas líneas. Estarás con nosotros durante algunas campañas si funcionas, pero debes saberlo de antemano, estas cosas no son para siempre. Pero no te preocupes, ya has entrado en el circuito! Sales de aquí y entras allá...".

_Pechugas Yekaterina ya no es tan cool como parecía hasta hace un momento!. Perra fría e insensible… senos caídos! Seguro que se pone todos los mejunjes de Roderich Edelstein por las noches para que no se le caigan las cachas!. Haré comerciales para Giorgio Armani y Katyusha caerá en banca rota… y… _

_Oh... olvidé que Ivan estaba aquí… no sería bueno que a él le fuese mal por culpa de pechugas Yekaterina... no es su culpa..._

_Será que ésta es su oficina? "Vanya :)"? qué clase de idiota manda a hacer una placa de bronce con una carita feliz y ese nombre tan ... tan... blew... bueno... es algo lindo en realidad... verdad?... ji ji... si yo tuviera mi placa de bronce, qué diría? Gilbert? Gilbo? Gilby? Una conjunción entre Gilbert y genial? Gilnial? Aún no he pensado un nombre artístico apropiado..._

***Knock knock = Gilbert llama a la puerta

"Da! Adelante!"

"Ey… tu… "

"Bellschmidht, qué bueno verte! Ya te han mostrado la revista?"

"tsé…"

"oh…y no estás contento?"

"hmmm… algo…"

"oh… entonces lo has notado …" _Notar qué? Qué en cuanto tengas otra genial idea para una nueva línea con la que yo no encaje voy a estar de patitas de la calle?_

"Gilbert! Juro que no sé por qué Kiku no ha corregido ESO con photoshop!"

"QUÉ COSA!"

"CÓMO QUE QUÉ COSA! ESTO_!" qué es lo que está señalando con el dedo con tanto terror? !_

"DA! Es que yo... yo no había notado hasta ahora que cuando te sientas de esa forma se te forma un rollo!".

"QUÉ DIABLOS?"

" ALLÍ, JUSTO ALLÍ!"

"ESO NO ES UN ROLLO! ES UNA SOMBRA!"

"PUES SE VE COMO UN ROLLO!"

"SOLO TU LO VES!"

"NO! Le he preguntado a mi amigo Toris y él lo ha visto también!"

"Pues dile a TU AMIGO Toris que traiga su trasero aquí y me lo diga en la cara!"

"En este momento no puede, está en la enfermería ya que accidentalmente una bola de pool le rompió la nariz… "

"Eres un estúpido! Ahora no puedo dejar de verlo!". _Ja! ahora que pronto dejará de ser mi jefe ya no tiene sentido tener modales!._

"Lo siento Gilbert! Creí que era por esto que estabas triste!"

"Ahora TAMBIÉN estoy triste por esto! Seguro que tú estás lleno de rollos, oso gordo y fofo!"

"Ey, que no soy gordo! Solo soy fuertecito! T_T"

"Pues con tanta ropa que siempre traes puesta es imposible saberlo!".

"Si Gilbert quiere verme con menos ropa no tengo ninguna objeción en…"

"A un lado GORDO!"

**ZLAP= En un ataque de ira Gilbert levanta la camisa de Ivan

"da! Ves! Te dije que no soy gordo Gilbert! Hahaha, para! Me haces cosquillas!". _Hay que tocar para creer, apréndanlo..._

"Snif…".

"Ey… Qué ocurre Gilbert? Nooo... no llores! No estás gordo… No ha sido una buena fotografía de Kiku, es solo eso… solo nosotros vemos estos detalles… seguro que nadie más los verá…".

"No es… eso… es que … tu hermana… Yekaterina… dijo que yo no iba a trabajar aquí por mucho tiempo más…".

"Da? Por qué te ha dicho eso?".

"No sé... seguro que piensa que solo voy a funcionar para la campaña de Belyi... Va a usarme y a descartarme! Me sieeeento abusado!".

"Bueno… tranquilo... es cierto que se necesitan distintas caras de acuerdo al target de cada producto… por ejemplo, para la nueva línea en la que estamos trabajando tenemos en vista a dos hermanos que se ven adorables juntos y dan una impresión muy distinta a la que das tú!. Pero tal vez Yekaterina no tiene la mejor manera de decir las cosas. No te anticipes, aún te falta mucho por hacer aquí con nosotros!. Verás que todas las cosas te saldrán bien…shhh… ven ... sé un buen chico y no llores si?".

"!"

_Esta vez sí me siento una doncella… porque el príncipe acaba de abrazarme… y saben qué? Es GENIAL! Y me importa un comino lo que piensen. Ahora pueden pensar que soy patético!… veremos qué piensan de mí cuando me vean en Crepúsculo… seguramente haré que se les caigan las bragas… pronto tendran mis posters en las cabeceras de sus camas y fantasearán conmigo antes de irse a dormir... tontitas..._

_Rayos... me limpié accidentalmente la nariz con la bufanda de Ivan... moqueo como quinceañera T_T ... va a matarme... _

_

* * *

_

_***Halo:** juego de XBOX de disparo en primera persona del cual un amigo se hizo adicto y del que por cierto no deja de hablar XD... IRRITANTE!_

_Si aman a Robert Pattinson no me odien por hacerlo drogodependiente... era muy tentador..._


	7. Cap VII: El escuadrón de la alegría 1

Ey yo!, Capítulo partido a la mitad...

**Aparecen en esta 1era parte de la entrega:**

**Gilbert / Francis / Arthur / Ivan / Toris / Natasha **

**

* * *

**

**1era parte**

**

* * *

**

**"… Take… me… on… TAKE –ON – ME! …. Iiii'll beee… goooooone! Tu ru tu tuuuuu"**

_Zzzz… qué… qué es ese ruido? Qué hora es? Buhh…. Las 12:00 del mediodía… un chico bonito como yo necesita reponerse mejor después del bochornoso día de ayer. Miren mis ojitos… Me veo horrible T_T._

_Tengo ojeras de tanto llorar… snif… Qué sería lo indicado! ponerme compresas de té de manzanilla para desinflamarlas?, es lo único que ayuda cuando uno llora mucho… DICEN DICEN... porque eso es lo que escuché… no por experiencia propia… YO NUNCA LLORÉ. Yao es el que llora, él es el que está moqueando todas las noches cuando se percata de que se morirá solo por amargado!. Yo ni siquiera bebo té… infusión de maricas… yo desayuno cerveza antes de tomar mi café de todas las mañanas!, eso hacen los hombres duros como yo. Y yo por qué estuve llorando? Ah sí… Ayer… _

_Ivan se ocupó de mi ayer y me trajo a casa. __Se tomará esas molestias con todo el mundo? Por ejemplo con ese tal Toris? Hmmmf… No lo conozco y ya me irrita… quién se cree que es para andar diciendo que estoy gordo…?_

**"… Take… me… on… TAKE –ON – ME! …. Iiii'll beee… goooooone! Tu ru tu tuuuuu"**

_Hmm… mi celular… olvidé apagarlo antes de irme a dormir anoche…_

**" Tiene 5 mensajes de texto nuevos"**

Zzzz... Veamos…

**Francis - enviado a las 8:53 AM -**"MON DIEU! Llegó mi número de ELLE y estás en ella! Quién diría que te tuve todo este tiempo a pocos metros y nunca me fijé en ti sexy-Gilbo :), no contestes, Arthur revisa mis mensajes.

**Arthur - enviado a las 9:12 AM - **Buenas noticias, estás en Elle. Malas noticias, en la página contigua hay una publicidad de lubricante vaginal… WTF... total dismatch!

**Lud - enviado a las 10:01 AM - **Felicitaciones Gilbert. Estamos viendo tu foto con Yao y Feliciano. Yao dice que estás gordo y se te hace un rollo bajo el ombligo, no sé de qué está hablando. Llámame.

**Responder **- "Gracias hermano. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Dile a Yao que él es enano y afeminado y no por eso lo hago sentir mal al respecto." - **Enviar**

**Número desconocido – enviado a las 12:00 AM - **"Hola! Cómo te sientes? Mejor? Natasha llega en unas horas, vienes a recibirla?"

**Número desconocido – enviado a las 12:15 AM - **"Despierta Blanca Nieves :) "

_Hmffsdf… Ivan debe haber obtenido mi número en Recursos Humanos de la compañía. Y qué es eso de Blanca Nieves? A Blanca Nieves hay que despertarla con un beso, y no veo que haya nadie aquí apapachando a Gilbert cuando lo necesita! Aunque si no le contesto tal vez venga a … no no. Agreguémoslo a mi abultada agenda de contactos…  
_

**Responder **-"Tengo k ir?" – **Enviar**

**Vanya– enviado a las 12:17 AM - **"Nop, solo creí que te gustaría verla".

**Responder **-"Estoy feo" _– **Enviar**_

_Bueno, No __"feo" de "feo"... _ustedes entienden… no estoy irresistible como de costumbre.

**Vanya – enviado a las 12:18 AM - **"Pídele a tu amigo Francis que te ponga bonitA LOL "

**Responder**- "No tengo nada k ponerme" - **Enviar**

**Vanya – enviado a las 12:18 AM - **"No? Pero si te robas el vestuario que te asigna Feliks! Ponte eso... "

**Responder** - "No me robo el vestuario, lo traigo a casa para llevarlo a la tintorería y devolverlo en condiciones." - **Enviar**

**Vanya – enviado a las 12:19 AM - **"Quiero que vengas, da? Vas a divertirte :) "

**Responder** - "No kiero tener una cita" – **Enviar **

**Vanya – enviado a las 12:20 AM - **"No será como una cita, lo prometo!"

**Responder** - "O.K." **- Enviar**

**Vanya – enviado a las 12:21 AM - **"A las 5 pasamos por ti"

_Pasamos? Quiénes van a pasar? Creí que iríamos a buscarla los dos solos… espero que no se refiera a Yekaterina, porque después de lo que ocurrió ayer, lo último que quiero hacer es ver a la pechugas caídas…_

* * *

**Tiempo apróximado que le lleva a Gilbert vestirse para ocasiones especiales: 2 a 3 horas…**

**

* * *

**

"LLEGÓ LA DIVA DE NUESTRO HUMILDE MOULIN ROUGE! UN APLAUSO SEÑORAS!"

**Clap clap= dos señoras con ruleros aplauden

_Genial… las fundadoras de mi club de fans tienen ochenta y ochenta y cinco años… mi día sigue mejorando…_

"Basta Francis!, no es el momento… mírame! Has que esto se vaya!"

"Mon dieu! Mi niña! Has estado llorando?"

"No! Hay ácaros en mis sábanas y soy alérgico!"

"Y qué fetiche tienes por esas sábanas que no las lavas Gilbert? No está bien encariñarse con los fluidos ajenos..."

"Francis, eres un asco... concéntrate y has que éstas desaparezcan ahora! Tengo algo importante que hacer en dos horas y no puedo verme así!"

"Hmm.. ya veo… y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? Habla mientras miras hacia arriba, no parpadees… y no muevas la cabeza…"

"Hmff… vi… viene… ay! Bruto! Metiste esa brocha en mi ojo! Ten cuidado! … Natasha llega hoy de Nueva York, tengo que ir a recibirla…"

"Y… hmmm… inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda… y exactamente por qué deberías ir? Y lo más importante, por qué deberías verte bien? Creí que habías dicho que bajo ningún concepto harías un movimiento sobre esa mujer…".

"Tsé, así es, dije eso… Perdón… eso que me estás poniendo es base? qué sigue después? Labial?".

"Vas a dejarme hacer mi trabajo? Gilbert, estás muy pálido…. Tienes que consumir alimentos con beta caroteno… se te ven las venas de lo transparente que estás, iacs… qué decías? Ah sí… justo me comentabas que en realidad querías verte bien para el hermano de Lady Bragas".

"Yo no he dicho tal cosa! Soy modelo por Dios Francis! Tengo una imagen que cuidar! Acabo de salir en Elle! Tienes idea de cuantas mujeres van a querer un pedazo de mi en cuanto camine dos pasos en la calle? Van a arrancarme la ropa Francis! Y ésta no es la cara con la que quiero enfrentarme a eso!.

"HAHAHA, pero pobre Gilbert, si a tí lo único que te interesa es que la ropa te la arranque eseee hombreee especial que ahoraaa estáaa en tu coooraaazóooon verdad?"

"Buen día caballeros. Gilbert, por qué estás maquillado? … y por qué estás pisando la cabeza de mi marido?"

"Tu marido está corrigiendo mis ojeras… y como no lo está haciendo correctamente, está recibiendo el castigo que merece!"

"Mira Gilbert, si no te calmas y dejas de molestar a Francis, conseguirás que yo tenga que terminar su trabajo. Sabes qué resultará de eso? Tal vez me tome algunas licencias artísticas y termines con las orejas perforadas y con pestañas postizas… así que deja de fastidiarlo!".

"Oh me encanta cuando mi caballero de armadura brillante sale a mi rescate... Pero no te enojes con él Arthur, Gilbert está sensible…"

"Que no estoy sensible! Tengo alergia a los ácaros!"

"Bueno… hayan o no hayan sido los ácaros… Gilbert tiene una … hmm… ¨¨reunión de trabajo¨¨… ejem…. Y necesita verse presentable… Arthur, pásame el polvo compacto…"

"Está quedando blanco como un mimo Francis…"

"Gilbert ES blanco como un mimo Arthur… amor… Mejor ve a barrer el piso…"

"… Me retracto Gilbert… cuando quieras patéalo en el trasero a Francis…"

"Y Voilá! Ya estás radiante otra vez muchacho… ahora ve y abre las puertas del corazón de tu amado!"

"Por qué mejor no te abro un hoyo en la sien Francis…"

"¬_¬ Así nos pagan a las celestinas.-"

* * *

"Hola Gilbert! Sube al auto! Saluda a Toris!"

_Finalmente cara a cara con Toris… lindo parche tienes en la nariz... me será difícil mirarte a la cara sin reírme._

"Em… Tsé… hola… lo siento pero yo viajo siempre en el asiento de adelante… una costumbre… kese kese…"

"Oh… sí… seguro… es igual para mí! Me mudo al asiento trasero".

"Toris es tanto amigo mío como de mis hermanas! íbamos a la misma preparatoria, aunque él es tres años menor que yo…"

"Si… cumplo 23 años en Febrero!".

_Y a quién le importa cuando este lelo cumple años? La única razón por la que podría importarme un dato tan irrelevante como ese es porque me hace pensar que Ivan tiene unos 26 años… y esto es solo por curiosidad... Es difícil adivinar qué edad tiene... Y no! si supiera cuando es su cumpleaños bajo NINGÚN concepto haría un test de compatibilidad astrológica en internet..._

"Toris y Natasha se llevan muy bien!"

"Bueno, en realidad yo me llevo bien con Natasha… no sé si ella se lleva bien con…."

"Iremos a buscarla al aeropuerto, y luego veremos qué es lo que se le antoja hacer a nuestra agazajada!"

_Nuestra agazajada? agazajada mis polainas… Ahrgrg… _

"Ivan, quisiera parar en una florería para comprarle rosas a tu hermana… si estás de acuerdo claro…"

_No puedo creer que tenga que pasar el resto de la tarde con este estúpido! Lo único apropiado que se podría comprar en una florería en nuestra situación actual es una planta carnívora lo suficientemente grotezca para que se engulla a Natasha...  
_

* * *

_"BIENVENIDA NATASHA! :D!"_

_Ahhh son como un coro de monjas... _

"Oh Vanya! Te extrañé tanto! odio separarme de mi hermano! Qué están haciendo ellos contigo?"

"Da! Han venido a recibirte Nat!"

"Tsé... a eso mismo..."

"Hola Natasha, te extrañamos!".

"Gracias... no tenían por qué venir... Mi hermano puede llevarme a casa...".

"Hahaha, no seas tímida Natasha... Mira! Gilbert te trajo ésto!".

_Mentira mentira mentira! Yo no te he traído nada mujer horrible! Fue su idea!._

"Qué es esto? Y por qué Gilbert me trajo un regalo?".

"Porque le caes bien! Qué otra razón podría haber?".

_Se me han agotado los insultos. Hagan lo que quieran conmigo… familia de psicópatas…_

"Y qué se supone que es ésto? Una mochila? con cerditos? Esto es alguna clase de insinuación? Yo ya no uso estas cosas!"

"La eligió ÉL…." _Ja… sí sí… tu hermano el sr. Perfecto se equivocó…_

"Oh… de veras Vanya? Que dulce eres… yo hace tiempo que no uso una de estas, pero porque no encontraba una que me gustara!, En serio! Ésta es hermosa, voy a llevarla conmigo a todas partes para acordarme de tí!"

_Chernobyl está cerca de Rusia? Porque esta gente TIENE que haber recibido GRANDES cantidades de radiación…_

"Qué bueno que te agrade! Agradécele a Gilbert, fuimos socios en esta!".

"Yo te he traído rosas Natasha! No se ven tan bonitas como tú te ves hoy, pero espero que te gusten!"

"No me fastidies Toris, déjalas en el auto…"

_Tengamos un poco de solidaridad con este pobre tipo… creo que acaba de romperse por dentro._

"Natasha, no seas cruel con Toris…"

"Estoy estresada Vanya… no he dejado de trabajar en los últimos días, ha sido desfile tras desfile… quiero relajarme, hacer algo divertido…"

"Para eso estamos aquí! Nuestra misión es alegrarte!".

_… Y de pronto he pasado a ser parte del escuadrón de la alegría… Qué será ahora "Vaaanyaaa"? Vestirme de teletubbie?_

"Vanya… llévame a un parque de diversiones… hace tiempo que no vamos a uno… quiero que me compres helado… que ganes peluches para mí… que me lleves a la vuelta al mundo… "

"Nyet.. no estás demasiado cansada para eso?".

"No… será perfecto! Podemos dejar a los muchachos en el camino!".

"Hahaha, no seas tonta! Se han dejado la tarde libre especialmente para recibirte Nat!".

"Ay… queeee liiiiindo de su parteeeee….."

_Qué bueno que Toris está a mi lado en este momento. Es mucho mejor recibir solo el 50% de su energía negativa. _


	8. Cap VII: El escuadrón de la alegría 2

**Aparecen en la 2da parte de la entrega:**

**Gilbert / Ivan / Toris / Natasha**

* * *

_Parques. Niños. Niños con sus madres. Colas larguísimas de niños con sus madres. Colas de niños con sus madres Y Natasha quejándose del sol. ¿Cuándo comencé a hacer cosas tan poco geniales? Yo debería estar ensayando, Alfred va a matarme... Acaba de enviarme un mensaje amenazando con reemplazarme con un cualquiera! Solo porque... tal vez he faltado a... 4 ensayos? Y cuándo dijo que era el estreno? Sábado 17? Iacs... qué calamidad... El maquillaje que Francis me puso debe estar derritiéndose, puedo sentirlo… debo estar brillando como una manzana de cera. Cuando era niño odiaba los parques… Ludwig me obligaba a subir a las tazas locas… las hacía girar demasiado rápido… bajo ningún concepto voy a subirme a una taza giratoria hoy…_

_Agradezcan que me presto para subirme a esta cosa… montaña rusa? La inventaron los parientes de estos enfermos mentales? No me extrañaría…_

"Pasen por favor, en orden, aseguren las barandillas…"

"Gilbert, ve tú con Natasha, yo iré atrás de ustedes con Toris!" _El idiota acaba de guiñarme el ojo!_

"Vanya! No quiero ir con Toris, quiero ir contigo!"

"Kesesese... yo nunca he subido a esto, mejor los espero aquí…"

"Pero Gilbert... no podemos dejarte aquí solo… da? No quieres ir con Natasha?"

_Oh… qué difícil de responder … déjamelo pensar un momento… a ver… voy a hacer de cuenta que REALMENTE lo estoy recapacitando…._

"NO!"

"Bueno… entonces, Toris… ve con Natasha, nosotros los esperamos aquí…"

"Si Ivan! :D! vamos Natasha!"

"Pero Vanya! VANYYAAAA!"

"Buuh… los envidio. Es eeextraaaaño queee el genial Gilbert se deje amedrentar por un juego tonto como éste, da? Quién lo diría!"

_No es el juego lo que me amedrenta! Es la posibilidad de morir en garras de mi acompañante!... ya está poniendo la cara de perro mojado... cómo es que consigue que se le pongan acuosos los ojos tan rápido! ? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado practicando esto! y por qué traza circulitos con el pie en el piso?._

"Oye… no tenías que quedarte! No necesito una niñera!"

"Pero no es divertido ir solo, ni está bien dejarte solo aquí esperando, me haría sentir culpable…"

"Ah qué pesado eres… Vamos juntos… YA… antes de que me arrepienta!"

"Err… Pero yo no quería…"

"Que te subas ahí Ivan! Ahora soy YO el que quiere ir!"

**Paff = Gilbert empuja a Ivan contra un asiento

"Disculpe, yo estoy sentado aquí, se acaba de sentar arriba mío señor…"

"da… quién está hablando?"

"aquí abajo señor…"

"Mortimer, te dije que movieras tu trasero, quiero sentarme allá al fondo!"

"Pero Kumajirou, me llamo Matthew…"

"Como sea…"

"Vanya? Eres tú allá atrás? Qué estás haciendo? Dijiste que no ibas a subir!"

"Gilbert cambió de opinión Natasha:D!"

"Si, porque soy genial"

"Qué? Y tienes que ir con él! ? Qué le pasó! ? Recordó qué tiene ##*~ en los pantalones! ?"

"NATASHA! Qué cosas horribles dices! Eres una señorita! T_T"

"VANYA CÁMBIATE DE LUGAR AHORA MISMO!"

"Lo siento, esto ya está andando…"

_Creo que ya mencioné que nunca había subido a una cosa de éstas… O sea… EN SERIO… No le veo lo genial a acceder voluntariamente a ser sacudido y golpeado en una batidora gigante mientras todo el algodón de azúcar que uno pudo haber comido se le sube a la garganta… y luego te mareas… ves todo negro… y vomitas… y… y…. pensándolo bien… quiero bajar…. Ivan… sé que a veces puedes leerme la mente, así que léemela ahora… quiero bajar quiero bajar quiero bajar quiero bajar!_

"Daaaa, no es emocionante Gilbert? Esto va a encantarte!"

_Deja de mentirme… voy a morir… voy a morir… ARRRGHHHHH_

"QUÍTAME LA MANO DE ENCIMA TORIS!"

"AHHHH, SOLO ME ESTOY TOMANDO DE LA BARANDILLA NATASHA!"

"TU MANO LIBIDINOSA ESTÁ MUY CERCA! SÁCALA TE DIGO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NATASHAAAA! NO ME PEGUES!"

"GILBERT TIENES LOS OJOS ABIERTOS? ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE CAER!"

"NO QUIERO ABRIR LOS OJOS, ESTOY MUERTO Y ESTO ES EL INFIERNO"

"AAABREEEELOOOS GILBEEEERT"

__ HM? Ya morí? ARGGG... estamos ALTO… Ahj… esto hace cosquillas… demonios, siento que vamos a estrellarnos contra los hierros en cualquier momento… Si me accidento espero que puedan reconstruir mi rostro. Por otra parte… Ivan se ve feliz, nunca lo había visto así… una mezcla de risa esquizofrénica y sonrisa aniñada, qué mezcla más bizarra... ASHGRW... creo que me comí una mosca..._

"Da… terminó… siempre se me hace tan corto… T_T"

"TORIS ni sueñes que vas a apoyarte en mi para caminar, apóyate en Ivan..."

"Tsé… Ivan… Creo que yo también necesito ayuda…"

_Veo manchas… escucho voces… todo se ve torcido… y… esas chicas me están mirando? Acaso se están riendo de mí?_

"Hugh, ese no es el chico de la revista Elle? Dios… se ve terrible en persona, como si le hubiese pasado un tractor por encima! te dije que los editan para las fotos"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! SABÍA QUE EL MAJILLAJE SE ME HABÍA LAVADO! Así nunca voy a ser como Robert Pattinson!_

"Jajaja, Gilbert, verás que la próxima vez te sentirás mejor… la primera vez nunca es tan buena…"

_Soy yo o eso sonó a algo que Francis diría…?_

"Y quién te dijo que no me ha ido genial!"

"Hmmm… no lo sé… solo pensé que si no hubieses estado asustado no le habrías hecho esto a mi brazo…"

_O_O… En qué momento lo arañé de esa forma? En qué momento lo agarré! Por qué actúo como mujer histérica? Tengo que dejar de pasar tiempo con Yao, definitivamente…_

"Vanyaaaaa… tengo hambre… me traes helado? Quiero helado de chocolate…"

"Si Natasha! Toris, me acompañas?"

"A la orden Ivan…"

"Ehhh … voy con ustedes?" _Rápido… o los sigues o le dices a la mujer araña que tienes una emergencia y te metes en un baño…_

"TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT. TE DESAFÍO AHORA MISMO A UNA COMPETENCIA…. AUTOS CHOCADORES… SI TE ENCIERRO CONTRA UNA ESQUINA DEJAS DE INTERPONERTE ENTRE MI HERMANO Y YO Y NOS DEJAS EN PAZ EN LO QUE QUEDA DE LA NOCHE!"

"EH! YO NO ESTOY INTERPONIÉNDOME ENTRE USTEDES!"

"Y QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER! ? SOLO YO ME SIENTO JUNTO A MI HERMANO!"

"Estás malinterpretando todo! Eso fue circunstancial…"

"Vamos que no soy tonta! Ya me di cuenta de que andas pavoneándote alrededor de mi hermano! No seas cobarde! Acepta el duelo!"

"Que yo no soy cobarde! Solo acepto tu desafío porque pones en duda mi muy masculina, varonil y testosteroica hombría… Vas a morder el polvo Natasha!"

"Mi autito será el rojo! El color de la sangre que vas a escupir después de que te golpee sin compasión BEILLSCHMIDT!"

"Sangre? ESTÁS LOCA? ! Es un juego! Tienen parachoques de goma!"

"ELIGE UN COLOR BEILLSCHMIDT! "

"QUE SEA NEGRO NATASHA!"

"Entonces tómalo antes de que esos mocosos se te adelanten!"

_Arrgeg… olvidé que no estamos solos ¬_¬_

**_XxXxXxXxX_**

"Woa… Ivan… parece que esos dos se están divirtiendo sin nosotros…"

"Qué bueno, Gilbert quería acercarse a Natasha y lo está consiguiendo! Bien por él!"

" Oh… no lo sabía… bien por él entonces… Ivan…"

**PLOP= A Toris se le cae la bocha de frutilla en el zapato

**XxXxXxXxX**

*** PUFF… PUFF = Gilbert golpea a Natasha

"AH ESTÁS ACABADA NATASHA! FUERA DE MI CAMINO USTEDES! ESTO ES ENTRE ELLA Y YO!"

_Maldición está lleno de niños y sus padres me miran indignados! No me están haciendo fáciles las cosas, por qué todos me atacan a mí y nadie la está atacando a ella! Todos están con las fuerzas del Mal! . _

** PUFF = Natasha golpea a Gilbert

"VAS A DEJAR A VANYA EN PAZ ME ENTENDISTE GAY REPRIMIDO?"

"TE DIGO QUE NO SOY GAY!"

**PUFF + PAFF= Natasha ladea a Gilbert y lo golpea con puño cerrado en el hombro

"QUÉ HACES! ? NO PUEDES HACER ESO! EL CONTACTO FÍSICO ES TRAMPA!"

" EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE BEILLSCHMIDT"

_Se retira para realizar una estocada final! Veremos quién lo hace primero! Ohhhh pobre Natasha? Se la trabó el volante! QUÉ PENA! APRENDERÁ A NO METERSE CON EL GENIAL GILBERT BELLSCHM…._

**Puff = Gilbert es golpeado de atrás por un "conductor misterioso"

_Pero de dónde salió este tipo!_

"LO SIENTO SEÑOR!"

"Mortimer… no seas pusilánime, no te disculpes, esto es una guerra!"

"Te dije que soy Matthew, Kumajirou"

_Oh no….. no….. NO!_

** PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFF = Natasha hace explotar el autito de Gilbert

"GANÉ…"

"Señorita… por favor retírese de la pista O_O….. Todo el mundo…. Por favor….. tenemos que cerrar por mantenimiento….."

"Wow, esa fue una batalla apasionada chicos…"

"Así de apasionada soy en todo… Vanya….."

**CHUIK= Natasha le tira besito siniestro al aire

"Me duele el cuello…"

"da… Pobre Gilbert… necesitas que Yao te haga un masaje…."

_¬_¬ Yao no me pondría las manos encima ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas…_

"Llévame a la vuelta al mundo Vanya… pero esta vez sube conmigo…. Toris irá con Gilbert… VERDAD… GILBERT?"

"Tsé… Natasha…"

_

* * *

_

_Genial… que entretenido… cuánto dura esta atracción? Mil horas? Estoy atrapado en la rueda de la muerte con el desabrido de Toris viendo las estrellas como si estuviésemos en medio de una cita romántica… esto apesta… El maravilloso yo no tiene tiempo para estas cosas… cuando va a comenzar la parte divertida de mi nueva vida? Firmar autógrafos, tener una ferrari, viajar realmente alrededor al mundo (y no en una rueda que se hace llamar vuelta al mundo y es una completa farsa)… cuándo?..._

"Así que, Gilbert, estás enamorado de Natasha?"

_Hasta que el simplón decidió llenar el vacío incómodo…_

"Yo! Nah…. De ninguna manera… qué te hace pensar esa estupidez?"

"Qué extraño… eso fue lo que Ivan me dijo hace un momento..."

"Eh, digamos que Natasha y yo no somos compatibles y lo hemos descubierto el mismo día en que nos conocimos"

"Oh… jaja… qué alivio… quiero decir… yo… yo sí estoy enamorado de ella sabes?, desde que somos niños!"

_Además de simplón, ciego y masoquista…_

"Ajá... qué interesante... hmm? llevamos en este mismo lugar 5 minutos! qué esto está atascado? Ah... Y... no te parece que estás siendo demasiado pasivo? Cómo es que nunca se lo has dicho?"

"Bueno, ella es especial… por no decir inalcanzable. Además, no sé si es idea mía, pero creo que ella está enamorada de Ivan. Lo cual es enfermizo si lo piensas, pero eso no lo hace menos real."

"Y crees que él le corresponda?."

"Supongo que no… si así fuera hubiera ocurrido algo entre ellos hace mucho tiempo. No sé si será que él es muy ingenuo o si es que prefiere hacer de cuenta que no ve las cosas como son para que sea más fácil de llevar para todos…"

"Ya veo… kese kese…"

"Pero lo que no entiendo, si no querías ver a Natasha, por qué estás aquí Gilbert?"

"Ehh… nunca está de más hacer buenas migas con tus jefes, qué pregunta más obvia."

"Jajaja. Sientes algo por Ivan? Porque no sería raro sabes?… es de esas personas a las que odias o amas. En mi caso hay días en que lo odio, por ejemplo ahora lo odio porque al aire frío me hace doler la nariz. Hay otros días en los que sé que nuestras vidas están entrecruzadas… o algo así… de alguna manera retorcida y complicada…"

"No sé por qué piensas tal cosa… yo no siento nada por Ivan. Y si así fuera no se lo diría a su sirvienta personal…"

"Prefiero ser considerado su mano derecha más que su sirvienta personal! Además eso no significa que no sepa guardar un secreto! Tal vez yo no te caiga bien Gilbert, pero eso no quita que sea un hombre de palabra."

"Ah no te hagas el ofendido Toris!… yo nunca dije que me cayeras mal… simplemente no me caes!."

"Bueno Gilbert… me callo…"

"…"

"…"

"Bueno bueno... está bien... Ivan es agradable... "

"Solo agradable?"

"SI! SÓLO eso"...

_En este momento me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Ivan y Natasha, estamos cerca pero no puedo verlos. Seguramente la arpía lo tiene tomado del brazo. La idea me está zumbando en la cabeza. Y se los confieso. Me molesta :/... solo un poco... Estoy seguro de que esto no sería tan aburrido si él estuviera aquí... _

_Genial... creo que voy a saltar al vacío ya mismo..._


	9. Cap VIII:  Con tal de opacar a Yao

Bueno, debería estar trabajando. En lugar de eso, escribo "esto" :D! Un ejemplo de responsabilidad. Muchas gracias por leer!

**En esta entrega:**

**Gilbert/Feliks/Ivan/Natasha**

* * *

_No puedo creer que en este momento esté haciendo ESTO en ESTE lugar. ¿Cómo pude creer que esta era una idea genial cuando acepté! ? Todo es tan rosado, siento que soy el relleno de un chicle. Y qué hay con la decoración? Natasha colecciona sables! ? Eso que está sobre la cabecera de su cama es un lanzallamas?. Ivan está en la puerta mirando hacia afuera de la habitación. _

"Ey, cuánto tiempo te lleva elegir algo! apúrate Gilbert… Natasha no debe tardar en llegar".

_Qué pesado! No es mi culpa que esta mujer use ropa talle XS! Tal vez deberíamos estar hurgando en el guardarropas de Yekaterina. _

"Oye! Que no es mi culpa que nada de esto me entre! No soy anoréxico Ivan!"

"No estás fijándote en el lugar indicado. Creí que me habías escuchado el día que dije en voz alta que Natasha alguna vez tuvo ¨¨sobrepeso¨¨. Fíjate por la izquierda, dudo que haya quemado esos vestidos, como siempre promete que hará…"

_Se preguntarán qué hago hurgando en el guardarropas de Natasha, y voy a explicarlo solo porque no quiero que malinterpreten esta situación. NO es ninguna fantasía erótica y no vine a oler su ropa sucia._

_Por dónde debería empezar?. Aún no soy tan rico como quisiera y no pienso dejar que una sanguijuela se chupe el 20% de mis salarios y viva de mí fama! Esto deriva en que tengo que ser mi propio manager. De cualquier forma, obviamente NADIE podría hacerlo mejor que yo. Me puse a pensar en qué nombre debería tener mi manager para ponerlo en las tarjetas, ya que no podía poner "Gilbert Beillschmidt_"_, eso se hubiera visto mal… se supone que las estrellas están llenas de empleados que mueven los traseros por ellas. Me pregunté si podría usar el nombre de alguno de los soquetes? Quién lo notaría si yo usara el nombre de Arthur, por ejemplo? Sería solo una voz en el teléfono. Blew… pero el nombre del estirado no me sienta, admitámoslo. Y como soy lo máximo… llegué a la conclusión de que mi alterego debía llamarse Máximo "Great"man, o algo por el estilo._

_Mi necesidad de representante surgió ayer por la mañana, mientras besaba a Natasha en el cuello frente a la cámara (ugh ugh ugh!). Es un comercial de labiales o algo así, no estaba prestando atención. No avanzamos demasiado, Łukasiewicz estaba convencido de que Natasha debía estar montada en un unicornio y no iba a continuar hasta que no le permitieran ingresar con un caballo disfrazado al estudio. Durante un impasse Łukasiewicz me dijo que estaban interesados en mí para un desfile de ropa interior, y me pidió que le diera la tarjeta de mi representante para que se la hiciera llegar al diseñador en cuestión. No fue PARA NADA genial tener que darle mi teléfono escrito en una servilleta de papel... Natasha se rió en mi cara durante 5 minutos. Al grano, Máximo Greatman tomó la llamada y ahora gracias a su eficiente trabajo, Gilbert Beillschmidt tiene que caminar en interiores el próximo sábado frente a un montón de extraños. Qué clase de idiota hace un desfile de ropa interior masculina! Quiero decir, cuánto se puede innovar al respecto? Cuántas alternativas existen para tapar las partes pudientas! Como sea, van a pagarme y va a ser genial, siempre y cuando hagan algo a MI medida (guiño guiño, ustedes saben a qué medida me refiero!)._

_Bien, estos son los puntos favorables, vamos a los desfavorables. Acepté hacerlo y acto seguido recordé cierto mensaje de texto al que no le presté atención en su debido momento… Mensaje de Alfred Jones… "El estreno es el sábado 17". Esto complica las cosas ¬_¬, mismo sábado. En primer lugar tengo que teletransportarme desde el lugar del evento hasta el teatro. Y como si fuera poco, aún no tengo vestido para ponerme. Es inconcebible que Yao se vea mejor que yo. Y cuáles eran mis líneas? Al día de hoy todavía no tengo idea de cuáles son mis líneas!._

_Prosigo. Estaba en un break ensayando conmigo mismo, a pesar de que Edward se había ofrecido a leer la otra parte del diálogo. Feliks estaba más nervioso de costumbre y el break se estaba prolongando más de la cuenta. No es que me importara un comino, no me descuentan dinero por la ineficacia de terceros. Creí que el caballo debía de estarle trayendo problemas._

"No puedo trabajar de esta forma, como que… si siento mala vibra me bloqueo… como que hoy está de pésimo humor y todo el mundo está estresado alrededor… O sea… por qué Yekaterina no le consigue un psiquiatra o algo así! O yoga, o reiki… feng shui?"

_En ese momento me pregunté quién estaría de mal humor y de qué cornos estaba hablando Feliks. Agudicé mi oído de águila para escuchar mejor (porque las águilas tienen buen oído o qué? Al carajo… fue una metáfora)._

"Pero sr. Feliks, no debería alterarse tanto. Ivan está a doce pisos de distancia y no va a bajar en este momento…"

"Y qué te crees? Las malas vibras son como ondas de microondas Edgard! Atraviesan los ladrillos… como que… los asistentes se lo han cruzado en el pasillo y ahora no dejan de decir por lo bajo que van a ser despedidos solo por haberlo saludado estando él en estado hormonal…"

_Dudé un momento. Ivan de mal humor? Eso no era posible, el tipo tiene la sonrisa engrapada a la cara, debe dormir con ella!. Pensé que a lo mejor era buena idea pasar a visitarlo, después de todo desde el principio nos hemos llevado bien, no iba a molestarse, además Gilbert Beillschmidt_ _SIEMPRE es una visita deseable, pensé. Así que tiré bomba de humo (bueno, no tan literal y dramático, simplemente me levanté y me fui del set) y subí al doceavo piso. El imbécil de seguridad lo hizo complicado, esta vez nadie había avisado que tenían que dejarme pasar. Me ven cara de secuestrador de niños o qué! ? Recuérdenme que en algún momento consiga uno de esos pases de acceso total._

_Resultó que efectivamente, el aire se puso denso ni bien se abrió la puerta del ascensor. El pasillo estaba desierto, solo había una secretaria temblando mientras le ponía azúcar a un café. Me la quedé mirando extrañado y por un momento me detuve frente a la puerta de la oficina de Ivan sin hacer nada, confundido por la situación._

"Em… viene a ver al sr. Braginski? Podría hacerme el favor de llevarle esto? Se lo suplico, pidió café con vodka y no sé si lo he hecho en las proporciones correctas… por favor…"

"Hm? Tsé, adelante, no veo por qué no".

_Ya estábamos empezando mal, la taza ardía y me estaba quemando. El ñoño tardaba demasiado en atender la puerta, parecía no haberme escuchado, estaba escuchando algo ñoñísimo a todo volumen, o al menos creo que eran cellos, deprimente. Toqué una vez más y el volumen disminuyó. Gritó "adelante", y no parecía tener un tono muy diferente al de siempre. Pensé que el ridículo de Feliks estaba exagerando._

_Me recibió con una mueca. Era una sonrisa? Ok, era cierto, el tipo emitía ondas de microondas desde donde estaba sentado. Junto a su escritorio había una pila de aserrín. Parecía haber estado sacándole punta a una caja de lápices compulsivamente._

"Oh… el desorden, sí. Sabías que triturar cosas es terapéutico? Qué se te ofrece Gilbert?".

"Kesesese, no lo habría imaginado. Y no se me ofrece nada, solo pasaba… y te traía esto…".

"Pasabas? Desde cuándo tienes que pasar por aquí para ver a Łukasiewicz? Déjame probar eso… y… IACS! Habrá que hacer algo con Alicia, esto no podría ser peor… le puso azúcar!".

"Así parece. Ejem… y… por esas cosas de la vida, pasa algo malo?".

"Da?, no no… por qué lo dices?".

"Tal vez porque estás actuando extraño y tienes a medio edificio aterrorizado".

"Oh… Sí. Deben estar preocupados porque Toris está en la enfermería de nuevo. Otro accidente, el chico es muy torpe. No sé cómo se clavó este lápiz en el ojo..."

*****PLOC PLOC= el lápiz chorreaba sangrita?

"Ajá, qué terrible. Ahora corta con esta idiotez, qué diablos te pasa?"

"…Momo está muerto."

"Momo? El conejo! Está muerto?"

"Muerto. Anoche lo dejé dormir en la cama conmigo. Cuando me levanté hoy creí que seguía dormido. Es decir, tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba en una posición algo incómoda para estar durmiendo, algo… tieso, ya sabes. Cuando noté que no se movía aunque lo zamarreara llamé horrorizado al veterinario. Aparentemente murió por un pulmón perforado. El doctor sugirió que lo aplasté mientras dormía T_T"

"Tsé, te dije que estabas gordo…"

*****CRACK = Ivan partió un lápiz entre los dedos

"Ahh… Ivan… solo fue un chistecito. Ey… lo siento. Si te sirve de algo, Feliks metió un caballo al estudio. ¿Por qué no lo adoptas? Porque no puedes aplastar a un caballo, ja… jaja… verdad?"

*****CRACK CRACK

_Bueno, qué podía hacer? Cuando éramos chicos maté accidentalmente al gato de Ludwig con el fusil de perdigones de papá y fallé en convencer al blandito de que Butter* se había marchado para asegurarse la multiplicación de la especie. Claro, Lud me recordó que Butter estaba castrado y yo me quedé sin coartada. Además no cabé su tumba demasiado profunda, así que en cuanto el jardinero de turno rastrilló las hojas de otoño se encontró con las patas del infeliz. Fin del paréntesis, no soy tan genial con las palabras en estos momentos. Era hora de ponerse más físico, así que decidí acercarme a Ivan. ¿Tenía un campo de fuerza alrededor? Wow que ha avanzado la tecnología en cuestiones de seguridad. Recuerdenmé también que tenga uno de esos en el futuro. La cuestión es que hice lo que había que hacer. Tomé al ñoño por la cabeza y me lo llevé al pecho… Cuenta como un abrazo? Qué asco, ponerme cursi por culpa de un conejo muerto. Blew… consideré que estaba bien hacerlo… dejarlo gozar de mis reconfortantes pectorales un instante. Saben que mis pectorales son geniales. PUEDE SER que le haya acariciado un poco la cabeza. SOLO un poco. Y PUEDE SER que tuviera el pelo suavito. NO RECUERDO._

"Ey, no fue tu culpa… hmm… los… conejos viven poco sabes? Por eso copulan tanto, ja… creo, gozan cada instante de su vida."

_Ivan levantó la mirada y lo solté. No me culpen por interrumpir el momento, nunca se sabe cuando un perro mojado está rabioso._

"Está bien, gracias, ya me siento mejor…"

"Bueno bueno… eso es lo importante… tsé… me alegro. Ahora me largo, quiero evitarme sermones de Feliks e irme temprano. Tengo que memorizar mi libreto y arreglar mi vestuario para la obra de Moliére. Pensaba tal vez en pasar por la Tienda Beillschmidt y llevarme algo de la sección de devoluciones."

"Ya veo. Cuando es tu estreno Gilbert?"

"Ehm… el sábado.."

"Y aún no sabes tus líneas?"

"NOP, pero no es problema, JAJAJA, cómo crees? En esta cabeza tengo un intel de ocho núcleos!"

"Y aún no tienes vestido? Porque recuerdo que cuando te vi en aquel ensayo tu profesor te vistió con un pijama de la década del 60'"

"Claro que no lo tengo, genio. Por eso tengo que irme temprano… DA-AH!"

"Creo que puedo ayudarte con lo segundo. Ya que has tenido la gentileza de venir a verme, voy a devolverte el favor".

"Qué favor? Que yo no vine a verte! Te dije que venía de paso y la inútil de tu secretaria me rogó que te trajera tu café!"

"Da, haha, seguro Gilbert. Entonces voy a hacerte un favor, aunque no me hayas hecho ninguno, y quedarás en deuda conmigo".

"Podrías ser más específico?".

"Natasha va a prestarte algo de su propio guardarropas. Qué te parece!"

"WTF! Qué estupidez es esa!"

"Bueno, en realidad yo voy a prestarte algo de Natasha. Sales a las 6 verdad? Te espero a la salida y vamos a casaˆ_ˆ"

_Y esa es la historia. Estúpida, verdad? Es decir, EN SERIO, __Beillschmidt__ tiene excelentes productos para damas, hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Salvo por la parte de explicarle a mi hermano por qué debería estar probándome vestidos de mujer y todo eso. Pensándolo bien, esa tampoco era una buena idea. De todas formas tenía curiosidad por conocer la residencia de los Braginski y esta era una buena excusa. Cuando sea exitoso voy a vivir en un lugar así, pero sin hermanas pesadas, y Ludwig cuenta como una!. _

_La engreída de Natasha tiene todo tipo de artículos fascinantes en su guardarropa. Creo haber visto hasta un juego de esposas, Ivan está loco por habernos metido en esto. Ahhh pero qué tenemos aquíiii… si efectivamente Natasha usaba vestidos de gordita, JOJOJO. Negro para disimular? Oooh y tiene puntillas, qué delicia. Yao vas a quedar TAN opacado!._

"ME LLEVO ESTO!"

"Perfecto. Te llevas algo para el cabello?"

"Para el cabello? Estás loco? Quieres que me ponga floripondios en la cabeza!"

"No sé, tú eres el que va a usar faldón frente a 100 personas Gilbert…"

"No van a ir 100 personas ¬_¬. Es una obra de Alfred por Dios".

"Creí que eras una figura convocante, o es lo que siempre dices…"

"Ey, tampoco hago milagros! Jones la publicita pegando fotocopias de mala calidad en la vía pública, hmmfsf".

"JAJAJA, eso es una pena. De veras pienso que la compañía de tu profesor vale la pena. Al menos sus videos en Youtube son épicos! No entiendo cómo es que solo tienen 500 visitas!"

"LOS BUSCASTE!"

"Da! Claro que los busqué! Después de que me llevaste a tu ensayo tenía mucha curiosidad!"

"ENTONCES ME VISTE?"

"Si, tenías una joroba y hablabas como si tuvieses una papa en la boca. Y Yao se veía tan lindo!"

"YAO! QUÉ MAL GUSTO TIENES! Y ESTA VEZ NADIE VA A SUBIR NADA A NINGUNA PARTE! Y si quieres verme vas a tener que ir en persona!"

"Y tengo que interpretar esto como una invitación?".

"No, solo te estoy ofreciendo que compres una entrada."

*****SLASH = Gilbert saca un ticket a velocidad de la luz

"Jajaja, sí que eres rastrero a veces …"

"Tsé tsé, lo que sea, que tal si me la pagas aho…."

*****CLAC CLAC = se escuchan tacos de mujer en el pasillo

"Pienso que probablemente deberíamos haber mantenido esta conversación en otro lugar, Gilbert. Ahora la situación es complicada, esto podría restarte puntos con Natasha…"

"HAS ALGO! DETENLA!"

"Bajo la cama Gilbert, ahora!"

"Que no voy a arrastrarme como una rata ahí abajo! Voy a llenarme de polvo!"

"GILBERT, te recomiendo que lo hagas, aún estoy inestable por la muerte de Momo…"

_Ok… onda de microondas. Bajo la cama, entendí la orden_.

"Van… Vanya? Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

"Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Buscándote tontita!"

"Tuuu me estabas buscando a miiiiii?"

"Ahhh siiii siiiiiii, quiero que salgamos a comer hoy, cena familiar! Estás de acuerdo?"

"Owww, me encanta la idea! Pero sin Yekaterina, tú y yo tenemos taaantas cosas de las que hablar! Eres de caramelo Vanya! Voy a bañarme!"

*****FLUSH= Natasha se saca el vestido de un tirón y sale corriendo

"Fu… Gil, sal ahora."

"QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO? TU HERMANA ACABA DE QUEDARSE EN PAÑOS MENORES ADELANTE TUYO?"

"… Sep…"

"NO QUIERO ENTROMETERME, PERO TIENES UN VÍNCULO ENFERMO CON NATASHA"

"… Lo sé T_T, tanto se nota? Hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero me siento tan abusado a veces!".

"Entonces qué es eso de llevarla a cenar! Vas a tener una cena romántica con tu hermana menor!"

"NO TUVE OTRA IDEA PARA HACER QUE SE MARCHARA!"

"ESTOY HARTO DE VER A TU HERMANA DESNUDA!"

"Hm? Cómo podrías estar harto de eso!"

"IVAN. ES HORA DE QUE SEPAS LA VERDAD. ODIO A TU HERMANA."

"Oh. Siento oír eso… es que yo creía que… es decir, creí que me habías dicho que…"

"CREÍSTE MAL! No vas a empernarme a tu hermana solo para quitártela de encima! Por qué no condenas al insípido de Toris a ese sufrimiento eterno! Se ofrecerá gustoso a ser el trapo de piso de Natasha. AH? Porque si no lo sabías, te informo que Toris está enamorado de esa psicótica".

"Daaa, eso explica tantas cosas! Como por qué tiene un slideshow de fotos de mi hermana semidesnuda como screensaver!"

"Si que eres lento a veces…"

"Lento eres tú que todavía estás bajo la cama. Y creo que tienes una cucaracha en el hombro…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUÍTAMELA!"

_Y así es como estoy terminando mi día. Escabulléndome al atardecer de la casa de los Braginski con un vestido de funeral en el morral. Hora de manipular a Arthur para que deje a Francis salir de la cama y ayudarme a practicar mis líneas esta noche. Mañana es el último ensayo, Alfred todavía no notó que hasta ahora he estado obligando a Arthur a dictarme la letra tras bambalinas, pero eso no será posible el sábado porque Kirkland estará ocupado haciendo de decorado. _

_Tsé, creo estoy en serios problemas. _

* * *

*Butter = manteca en alemán :), seguramente el gatito de Ludwig era color cremita...


	10. Cap IX: Muérete Francis!

Penfriends, breve interludio!. Iggy muere por un poco de atención y ustedes parecen amar al cejotas, así que le otorgamos la cursiva a él...

_En esta entrega:_

**Arthur/Francis/Gilbert**

**

* * *

**

_Creí que este momento nunca llegaría. Ustedes… yo… yo … ustedes. Un placer, soy Arthur Kirkland._

_Bienvenidos a mi cama. Sé que no es el lugar más apropiado para recibirlos, ji ji, aún no hemos entrado en confianza, lo sé. Pero Gilbert acaba de sacar a Francis de nuestro "nidito" para un ensayo nocturno. Detesto que Francis se preste para estas cosas! Además, por qué Gilbert prefiere ensayar junto a Francis antes que conmigo? T_T, Ni siquiera me han tenido en consideración…_

_De acuerdo, no tengo ninguna línea en esta obra... Pero eso no quita que tenga sentimientos, snif… _

_Dónde quedaron mis modales? Puedo ofrecerles un scon? No? No se dejen guiar por las apariencias, pueden rasparles la parte de abajo, si le quitan lo quemado estarán perfectos!._

_No hemos tenido oportunidad de charlar antes. Y no quiero que se queden con la mala impresión que dan de mí los que se hacen llamar mis amigos. Tengo algo de tiempo hasta que Francis vuelva a la cama para darles mi versión de las cosas._

_Por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo terminé casado con el coiffeur de las loveparades? Ah, es una buena pregunta. Les juro que en la preparatoria yo era más popular que Francis. Estaba esta chica… Cuál era su nombre? Seychelles? Estaba loca por mí. Yo era el alma de las fiestas… si hasta tenía una banda!… ustedes saben cuánto sex appeal extra da estar en una banda?. Ja! TENÍAN QUE VER LA CARA LIBINIDOSA QUE PONÍA FRANCIS CUANDO ME VEÍA TOCAR EN LAS FIESTAS DE PRIMAVERA!._

_Algún día volveré a los hábitos, voy a calibrar mi guitarra y voy a mandar a todos al diablo. _

_Francis fue extremadamente insistente para que empezáramos nuestra relación. Lo rechacé de muchas formas, algunas muy crueles, lo reconozco. No pueden culparme! Había mucha oferta! Y vamos… Seychelles … Francis… Seychelles… Francis… Seychelles…Francis? El tipo siempre fue bien parecido… pero en ese momento me gustaban las boobies!. Con el tiempo Francis y yo nos hicimos amigos. Un tipo especial de amigos. Hmmm… de los amigos que terminan amonestados por romperse las narices mutuamente. Durante un año entero me senté en el pupitre justo detrás del de Francis… recuerdo cuan molesto se puso la vez que le corté el cabello sin que se diera cuenta… muejejeje… Pero no fue peor que la vez que Francis pegó goma de mascar en mis cejas… mi madre tuvo que pintármelas durante un mes con delineador. Parecía un transvestido!._

_El día que nos casamos… yo estaba TAN ebrio. Pero Francis no estaba en tan mal estado, el muy abusivo!._

_Yo estaba reclinado en una posición bastante indecorosa en el baño "purgando" mi estómago después de una ingesta masiva de alcohol de mala calidad. Francis no dejaba de reírse de mí. Cuando ya no me quedaba una gota de jugo gástrico en las tripas se me acercó, puso su mano en mi cabeza, me despeinó un poco y creo que me dijo "Ey Iggy… sabes que te amo verdad?". O dijo eso o dijo "Ey Iggy, sabes que hueles a tabaco, verdad?", pero por cómo se dieron los eventos, creo que más bien dijo lo primero._

_Wow… oigan… damas… caballeros… No soy un hueso fácil de roer, pero en ese momento realmente me veía mal! No necesitaba tener un espejo para decirlo!. _

_Si Francis podía decirme eso viéndome en ese estado, confirmaba mi presentimiento de que íbamos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas sin importar qué. Francis no era tan malo después de todo._

_Al día siguiente nos despertamos juntos. No tengo buen humor por la mañana, menos cuando amanezco con resaca, y MENOS cuando un tipo desnudo me toma desprevenido en medio de una cama llena de pétalos de rosas._

_Creo que amenacé a Francis de muerte… pedí el divorcio de manera inmediata, pero es hasta el día de hoy que nunca lo concretamos. Que quede claro que todo esto empezó como un abuso de su parte! No recuerdo nada de nuestra boda! Solo hay una foto borrosa sacada por el magnífico Gilbert en la que POR SUPUESTO él mismo sale en primer plano y apenas puedo ver lo que llevaba puesto Francis. _

_Según la versión de Gilbert, inicialmente fui incitado a escoger el traje de novia pirata, pero una vez que me hube sacado los pantalones fue imposible que coordinara las piernas para vestirme de nuevo. Les dije que fui abusado? ABUSADO ES POCO. Pero ey! Quién quería una boda bonita…? si a fin de cuentas ni siquiera me casé con Francis por elección! JA… como si hubiese querido que alguien más aparte de Gilbert nos viera en esa situación TAN vergonzosa…_

_Como si todo eso me hubiese importado…_

_Como si yo fuese del tipo de personas a las que esas tonterías protocolares les hace la diferencia…_

_No es que quiera tener un álbum de fotos, o un anillo de compromiso que no se compre en una máquina expendedora…_

_No… de veras no quería ninguna de esas cosas…_

_***__SNIFF…_

_Pero en serio! ODIO ESA FOTO! Si algún día el … el… papanatas de Gilbert se casa, voy a encargarme personalmente de velar todos los rollos!._

_Ah… que están murmurando allí ustedes? Cómo que las cámaras ya no necesitan rollos? ? Cómo que "papanatas" ni siquiera es un buen insulto? ._

_Buhh… el lado de la cama de Francis ya está frío. Cuánto más va a tardar? ?. Si el franchute no se hubiera llevado MIS pantuflas puestas y MI mantita, saldría de la cama y echaría a Gilbert de NUESTRA casa a patadas._

_Saben algo? Soy la típica persona de la que todos se abusan por mi exceso de gentilezas. Solo porque un caballero no abre su ventana a medianoche y no le echa un baldazo de agua fría al sr. Ego, no significa que sea bienvenido a la hora que se le plazca. Con qué placer usaría de alfiletero su muñeco vudú esta noche!. No es que tenga un muñeco vudú de Gilbert. Ni de Francis. Ni de nadie… claro. Solo estoy haciendo un curso de tarotismo profesional por internet y estoy inscripto en algunos foros de Wiccans… Oh! Si! Y me gusta Harry Potter, pero eso no cuenta, todos los ingleses amamos a Harry Potter porque representa el 10% de nuestro PBI._

_Bueno… suficiente paciencia Arthur Kirkland. Voy a levantarme aunque el piso esté frío y aunque ustedes tengan que verme en mi ropa de cama._

**_XxXxXxX_**

"FRANCIS! POR MIL DEMONIOS NO ME HAGAS BAJAR A BUSCARTE! GILBERT VETE A CASA DE YAO SI QUIERES ENSAYAR!"

"NO VOY A DEVOLVERTE A TU MARIDO HASTA QUE NO REPASEMOS TODO AL MENOS UNA VEZ MÁS, ARTHUR!"

"OUI ARTHUR, NO SEAS TAN INFANTIL! Como pareja nos hace bien extrañarnos un poco a veces! Yo también te estoy extrañando bizcochito! Muak muak!"

"MARAVILLOSO PLAN FRANCIS! PARA QUE NOS EXTRAÑEMOS AÚN MÁS, POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A CASA DE GILBERT Y TE QUEDAS ALLÍ COMO… HMM… UN MES!"

***ZLAM = Arthur da un portazo

"Bueno Gilbo, conoces a Arthur, se pone depresivo a la noche. Mejor terminamos esto en otro momento…"

"NO HAY otro momento Francis! Desde cuando te volviste tan pollerudo!"

"No quiero ser descortés ni nada, pero no quiero dormir en tu sofá Gilbert… huele a baño público".

"KESESESESESE MUÉRETE! Estamos peleados Francis! NO me hables!"

*** ZLAM = Gilbert se va de la casa de los Kirkland-Bonnefoy de un portazo.

"… Excuse moi! Y yo qué hice para merecer esto T_T. BIZCOCHIIIIIIIIIITOOOOO, ÁBREME LAAAA PUEEEERTAAAAA"

**XxXxXxX**

***TOK TOK= Francis golpea la puerta del dormitorio

_Les pido disculpas, no era mi intención ponerlos en esta incómoda situación. Pero no voy a dejar que Francis entre T_T, va a tener que rogar para que abra la puerta. Por qué? No lo sé, estoy molesto. Estoy molesto desde hace mucho tiempo, pensándolo mejor!. Hmffsd… __Será en otra oportunidad… en este momento necesito dormir. Que tengan buenas noches, en el lugar en el mundo donde quieran que estén._

_Sniff… sniff…_


	11. Cap X: Resaca

Aló alo! nueva entrega! Cuántos caps faltan? Estimo que unos cuatro, pero nada con certeza.

No he actualizado antes por el error #2 que tal vez a alguien más le ha saltado al intentar publicar nuevos capítulos en las historias. Hay una solución temporal hasta que lo resuelvan desde el sitio. Si alguien tiene este problema escríbame.

Respecto al estado de salud de Arthur, confirmo que no está embarazado ya que no tiene útero... pero lo más importante es que me da cosita un hombre embarazado, JAJAJAJAJA XD.

En este cap. la cabeza de Gilbert recupera su cursiva y aparecen:

Gilbert/Yao/Arthur/Francis/Heracles haciendo un cameo XD

* * *

"QUÉ CARAJOS SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?"

"Uhm… arte…?"

_O_o Qué le pasa a toda esta gente? Se supone que alguien realmente usa este tipo de cosas? Esto no es sexy, es ridículo! Qué clase de perverso barra perversa se excitaría con ver a alguien usando ESTO? Y por qué siento que he sido "beneficiado" con lo más indecoroso de toda la colección? Por qué ese sujeto tiene interiores radicalmente más decentes que los míos? Me niego a salir en público con un bóxer hecho con cajas de huevos, además de lo vulgar de la metáfora! Y mucho menos este otro modelito! No quiero luces de navidad musicales sobre mis partes pudientas!._

"Kesesese, Ey tú! cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?"

"hmmm... yo?… Heracles…"

"Mira, Hércules, voy a proponerte algo… esto es muy llamativo para mí y es mi primera vez en una pasarela… y tú pareces ser un tipo con experiencia… tal vez podríamos intercambiar prend…"

"..Mejor… no…hummm… es decisión del sr. Oxenstierna…"

"No seas así! Esos interiores que llevas ni siquiera son de tu talla! Si es evidente que necesitás unos más chicos!"

"… Oh… en realidad…. Creo que….. me quedan algo ajustados…."

_MALDITA SEA! MALDITO BERWALD OXENSTIERNA! MALDITA LADY GAGA POR PONER DE MODA ESTOS TRAPOS! Es demasiado tarde para renunciar? Quiero a mi mamá T_T, quiero ir a casa… quiero que me devuelvan mis pantalones T_T. Allí viene el idiota a cargo... voy a decirle que renuncio ahora mismo!._

"Chicos, prepárense, cuando comience la música: Tino vas primero, Heracles le sigues, Beillschmidt, vas tercero… cuarto va bla bla bla(…)"

_TERCERO? POR QUÉ TERCERO! QUIERO IR ÚLTIMO! NO! NO QUIERO IR, EN NINGÚN LUGAR! QUIERO IRME AHORA! AHORA AHORA AHORA!_

"Yyyy, largamos muchachos!"

******INCH INCH INCH DA DA INCH INCH INCH = suena musiquita fashion

_Y así fue mi primera experiencia en el mundo de las pasarelas. Absolutamente GENIAL. Y por si no lo notaron, estoy siendo sarcástico. Mi debut pasará a los anales de la historia como un completo fiasco! Solo podría haber sido peor si Yao hubiese estado allí para verme. En su lugar, en primera fila estaba sentada Lady Bragas junto a Feliks Lukasewitz, y no quiero hablar de una conspiración en mi contra, pero creo que todo esto fue a propósito. Lady Bragas debe haber disparado su cámara 200 veces T_T. Por qué Máximo Greatman no me advirtió de estas cosas? Mi alterego debería haber tomado precausiones… buscar en google información sobre este tan Berwald Oxenstierna. Y por qué nadie me advirtió que el resto de los modelos estaban depilados de pies a cabeza? Montón de afeminados! Todos me miraron feo en los vestidores!._

_Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reponerme de la terrible humillación. Eran las 21:30 cuando salí del complejo con el vestido de Natasha a cuestas. Y LLOVÍA A CÁNTAROS! El único taxi que se detuvo fue vilmente interceptado por Lukasewitz, y ni un taxi más se dignó a parar._

_Francis y Arthur ya debían estar en el teatro, y cometí el estúpido error de llamar a Yao y rogarle que pasara a buscarme. De haber leído mi horóscopo habría sabido a qué atenerme! La luna en cáncer no me favorece._

**- - - FlashBACK - un par de horas antes, después del desfile - - -**

_No, no es posible, ese que está doblando por la esquina es Yao? No puede ser..._

"INÚTIL! SOLO VENGO POR TI PORQUE EL PROFESOR JONES NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL, ARU!"

"Qué significa esto Yao? Qué rayos es esa bicicleta?"

"QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTA BICICLETA? ERES RETARDADO? ES UNA BICICLETA! ARU!"

"SI! Y POR QUÉ VIENES EN BICICLETA? DE DÓNDE SACASTE UNA BICICLETA Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ CON ESA COSA SI EL CIELO SE ESTÁ CAYENDO A PEDAZOS? NO PRETENDERÁS SUBIRME A ESA PORQUERÍA!"

"Es lo que pude comprar con la miseria que me paga el tacaño de TU hermano… no sé por qué te sorprende, parece ser un mal de familia. En todo caso, Gilbert… si no estás de acuerdo vete caminando… nos vemos allá… adiós!"

"NO PUEDES HACER ESTO YAO! TIENES IMPERMEABLE! CON QUÉ VOY A CUBRIRME YO? ACABO DE SUFRIR LA EXPERIENCIA MÁS TRAUMÁTICA DE MI VIDA Y ME TRATAS ASÍ!"

" No puedo hacerme cargo de que tu ADN sea defectuoso y que tengas aire en la cabeza! TE SUBES O ME VOY! ARU!"

"KESESESE, vas a pagarme todas tus ofensas un día…"

"Puedes devolverme mis gentilezas el mismo día que me devuelvas todo el dinero que me debes"

"PEDALEA DE UNA VEZ HOMBRESITO AMARILLO, que no quiero que mis nuevos colegas me vean contigo montado en tu vehículo de pobre!"

"Oh! Lamento que su alteza se avergüence de los rezagos de su vida anterior… OOPS, espero que no te moleste que pise algunos baches, es difícil hacer equilibrio con tu cabezota tapándome el camino, ARU!

"ERES TAN ENVIDIOSO YAO! AAAAAAAH MI TRASERO!"

**- - - FIN del Flashback - - -**

_Como si lo que les conté sobre el desfile no hubiera sido suficiente para un día, Yao puso sus fichas para empeorarlo. Después de nuestro accidentado viaje y casi morir arrollados en numerosas oportunidades, el hombresito amarillo logró que llegásemos a destino. 35 entradas vendidas de acuerdo a los recuentos de Jones. Patético, todos son patéticos! Arthur estaba sedado. Se pone tan nervioso en los estrenos, quién sabe por qué! Cuanta presión puede recaer en alguien que interpreta el papel de un potus? Lo mío era presión! Cuando la crítica de una obra depende de que uno pueda suplir la falta de talento de toda la compañía, ESO ES PRESIÓN!._

_Llegué mojado, difónico, y como siempre la atención recayó en Yao…"ñi ñi ñi, peinemos a Yao, maquillemos a Yao, recordemos las líneas de Yao… ñiñiñi". Pues que yo no necesite tener a la mariposa franchuta encima de mí para verme espectacular no significa que no necesite ayuda para encorcetarme en el vestido de Natasha. Pero Francis podía morirse! Después de todo estábamos peleados!. Preguntan cómo salió la obra? Bueno... haré el intento de rescatar lo más importante..._

- - - **2° Flashback – En medio de la obra** - - -

**CLITANDRO (Francis): **"Ohhhh señora Belisa, desearía que no os alarmaran los propósitos de mi corazón. vuestra hija, **Enriqueta (Yao)** aquí a mi lado, es el motivo que me apasiona, y vengo a rogar encarecidamente a vuestra bondad que apadrine el amor que me hace cautivo de sus encantos".

**BELISA (Gilbert):"**Ah! ¡Oh…. Ehm… qué lindo lo que dice sr. Cilantro… las cosas que inventa…"

**Clitandro (Francis): **"No es un invento señora, es la declaración abierta que guardo en el alma! Estoy atado a las bellezas de Enriqueta! Casarme con ella es a lo único a lo que aspiro! Dígneme con su bendición!"

**Belisa (Gilbert):** "Tsé… Os doy mi bendición!"

**Potus (Arthur):** "Pss… Ey Gilbert, se supone que tienes que rehusarte!"

**Belisa (Gilbert):** "Ooooooh permiso, por qué mientras hablamos no me acompaña a reubicar ese potus sr. Cilantro?"

**Clitandro (Francis):** "Ehmr….. es ¨¨ Clitandro¨¨,señora Belisa, y como le decía… es la declaración abierta que guardo en el alma… Estoy ata-…."

**Belisa (Gilbert): **"Que ya lo escuché! Me rehuso a que se case con Enriqueta!"

***** PAFF: Belisa patea al potus

**Clitandro (Francis):** "Bueno sra. Belisa, no hay necesidad de rechazarme con violencia… Por qué se empeña en dudar de los propósitos nobles de mi corazón?"

**Belisa (Gilbert):** "como le decía… me rehúso a que se case con Enriqueta…"

**Clitandro (Francis):** "… ya me dijo eso…"

**Belisa (Gilbert): **"no sea impertinente!"

**- - - Fin del 2° Flashback - - - **

_Y resulta que por prestarle atención al estúpido de Arthur, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que entrometerse en líneas que no le corresponden, termino volteando y encontrándome con Ivan clavándome los ojos… clavando dije? NO!, desvistiéndome con los ojos… (y no lo culpo). Y el bastardo qué hizo? Poner esa mueca retorcida que siempre pone y saludarme desde la primera fila! Qué efecto quería lograr? Black out mental total? Pues bravo, objetivo cumplido! Y por el retrete se fueron las líneas de Belisa._

_Cuando terminamos Jones no hizo más que hacer un escándalo COMPLETAMENTE exagerado al respecto. Solo porque tomé un par de licencias artísticas y acorté todo ese parloterío que a nadie le importa no es razón para maltratarme. Además no puede negar que no hubo peor momento que ese beso falso que Enriqueta, a quien mejor conocemos como Yao, le dio a Clitandro (Francis) mientras el potus chillaba en idioma de planta._

_La cuestión es que la obra llegó a su fin y de los 35 espectadores 23 aún permanecían en la sala cuando cayó el telón, lo cual significa una mejora considerable después del fracaso de la versión futurista que Alfred escribió sobre Peter Pan en el espacio._

_Ivan, Ludwig y Feliciano estaban entre los 23; pero misteriosamente cuando terminamos de cambiarnos y salir a la calle mi hermano y la cabeza de albóndiga habían desaparecido. Supongo que no querían perderse el happy hour del hotel alojamiento "Cupido park motel". Todavía llovía y Jones decidió que era buena idea festejar el post-estreno en su casa con toda la compañía. Y yo nunca rechazo alcohol gratis._

_Invité a Ivan a acompañarnos, pero SOLO porque necesitábamos que alguien nos llevara a casa de Jones. Por supuesto Yao se negó a abandonar su bicicleta a merced de rateros y otros delincuentes en la vía pública, así que llegó treinta minutos después en ese impermeable amarillo que resalta su amarillez congénita. Impresentable!._

_Como en todos los post-estrenos en casa de Jones, se reprodujo la eterna discusión entre Arthur y el profesor sobre la musicalización de la fiesta. Oasis… Greenday… Oasis… Greenday. Alguien debería informarles que ambas apestan!. Lo positivo de la casa de Jones es que nunca faltan los ingredientes para una buena margarita…_

**_En fin, y aquí es donde estamos ahora…_**

_Por el momento esta fiesta es un asco! Eso es lo que pasa cuando el anfitrión es Alfred y yo no soy el DJ. Francis y Arthur están ocupados el uno con el otro, y honestamente el resto de la compañía teatral me parecen un montón de tontos!. Yao está de mal humor como de costumbre, Ivan no me ha prestado atención desde que llegamos. Parece que somos solo yo y yo._

"Franziiiiizzz, cuando Yao te bezóooo, sentizteee algo? Dime la verdaaaaad"

"Cómo crees cielito? Son besos profesionales cheri. Estás celoso Arthur? Owwww eres tan lindo, voy a besarte ahora mismo!"

"Noo, mentiraaaz… No tengo zelozzz T_T"

"Veeen y dameee un besiiiito bizcochito…"

"Un dia de estozzz vazzz a perdermeee Franzzzizzzz Bodddddefoy!"

"No te hagas el difícil Arthur, yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mí. Béeeesameeeeee!"

"Búsquense un cuarto, ARU!"

" Anda Arthur, dame un beso… quiero solo un besito del potus más sexy del mundo…"

"Nooo… eztoooy en medio de una competencia importante Franzizz, no vezzz? Elizabeta lleva dozzz shots de tequila de ventaja! No voy a per… HMFDSFDS!"

*****MUAAAAAAAAAAAAK = Francis le parte la boca a Arthur

_Por qué el genial Gilbert Beillschmidt se siente tan incómodo en esta escena? No es como si esta fuese la primera vez que veo a las dos amebas poniéndose cachondas delante de todo el mundo! Y dicho sea de paso, esta margarita es para maricas! Necesita cuatro dedos extra de tequila_…

*******GLUC GLUC= Gilbert colma el vaso con tequila

_... Hmfff... Allí está Braginsky. Explíquenme por qué rayos Ivan no ha dejado de hablar con Alfred desde que llegamos? El ñoño no me ha dicho una sola palabra sobre MI interpretación! Cómo es que no me ha felicitado todavía? Se supone que viene acompañándome A MÍ y en lugar de eso se pavonea entre todos estos lelos!._

*****PLOP = Yao arroja un maní que golpea contra la cabeza de Gilbert

"Oye estúpido, vas a acosar visualmente a tu jefe el resto de la noche? Porque si esto decae más de lo que ya decayó me largo! ARU!"

***** PLOP= Yao le calza otro maní en el ojo a Gilbert

"AWWW! Cuál es tu problema?"

"Mi problema es que esto no es divertido! Francis y Arthur están intercambiando saliva allí atrás y tú estás en la estratósfera! Por qué no estás haciendo el ridículo, un strip tease, prendiendo fuego algo? No sé, cualquier cosa!"

"No soy tu payaso personal. Qué tal si hago ESTO?"

***** PLOP = Gilbert recupera el maní y se lo da en la frente a Yao

"AAAIIIYAAAA!"

"Tu problema es que necesitas alcohol ya mismo Yao, no puedes tomar agua en una fiesta!"

"Cuántas veces te he dicho que soy abstemio? ARU!"

"Qué significa "abstemio"? Si es algo que implica que seas más insoportable que una patada en las gónadas, CLARO que estoy al tanto de eso."

"Hmffsdf, aquí se acaba nuestro diálogo Gilbert... me voy a bailar con Vash y Lich… son mejor compañía que tú cuando te pones así".

"Ahhh Yao no seas tan…"

_Genial, se fue… Abandonen todos a Gilbert….. yo puedo divertirme solo! JA! De hecho soy mi mejor compañía, todos se lo pierden… __Ohh… Alguien puso Madonna… bailemos con Madonna…_

*****FLUSH FLUSH = Gilbert hunde el trasero en un sofá mientras ondea los brazos en el aire

"ˆ_ˆ Privet Gilbert. Qué haces ~?"

"Pero miren quién apareció? Si es Ivan… ya intercambiaron teléfonos con Alfred y son muy mejores amigos?".

"Hmm? Alfred? Tu profesor, Jones? Solo estaba felicitándolo por el estreno y deseándole suerte para el resto de la temporada!"

"Podrías haber felicitado a los actores primero… coff coff…"

"Pero ya he felicitado a tus amigos! Francis es realmente bueno!"

"KESESESESE, TAL VEZ PODRÍAS HABER … NO SÉ… OPINADO SOBRE MÍ!"

"Bueno, es que olvidaste todas tus partes… tal vez no querías hablar de eso..."

"PERDÓN?"

"Pero… pero salvando eso…"

"TÚ ME DESCONCENTRASTE HACIÉNDOME SEÑAS!"

"Solo te saludé! Creí que me estabas mirando!"

"Por qué estaría mirándote?"

"Y por qué yo habría de saberlo? Simplemente creí ver que mirabas y te saludé! Siento mucho que haya sido mi culpa :( " - _No no, esta vez la cara de perro mojado no va a funcionar!_

"Tsé, perfecto! porque es bueno que lo sientas!. Fue todo tu culpa!"

"Te reitero mis disculpas entonces. Anda, démonos la mano. Amigos? ~"

"Kesesese… lo que sea. Siéntate y dame esa botella que llevas ahí…"

"ˆ_ˆ Da. Y dime, cómo te fue en tu primer desfile? Solo intercambié un par de mensajes con Natasha. Dice que sacó muchísimas fotos, que luego te las enviará…"

"Fotos?… que dulce de su parte. Digamos que fue ¨¨interesante¨¨"

"El trabajo de Berwald es bastante vanguardista verdad?".

"Al carajo, de dónde yo vengo su trabajo se llama ¨¨basura¨¨"

"Berwald es mi primo, Gilbert…"

"Ohh… que... pequeño es el mundo..." - _FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!_

"JAJAJA, no, mentira, no es mi primo, solo quería ver la cara que ponías!"

"Qué gracioso… JA-JÁ… Aún estoy ofendido y esto no mejora las cosas!"

"No seas rencoroso Gilbert…"

"HMDFFF... EY… Ivan?"

"Sep? Gilbert?"

"Me irritas! Deja de decirme "Gilbert", suenas igual que mi madre cuando dices mi nombre."

"Entonces seguro es una señora muy agradable! Y cómo debería llamarte?".

"No sé.. Llámame … Gilby…"

"JAJA, no voy a decirte ¨¨Gilby¨¨, suena tonto!"

"Ahhh pero Francis le dice¨¨Iggy¨¨ a Arthur!"

"Tampoco voy a decirle ¨¨Iggy¨¨ a tu amigo, Gilbert. Apenas lo conozco!"

"Ese no es el punto!. No tienes confianza conmigo para llamarme ¨¨Gilby¨¨? Es tan feo de tu parte!, me has visto vestido de mujer haciendo el ridículo y no puedes llamarme así? Yo voy a decirte VANYA cuando me plazca!"

"No tengo ninguna objeción, llámame así… sí?. Si te pone contento que te llame¨¨Gilby¨¨ así será, ok? ˆ_ˆ"

_Que gran forma de terminar este día nefasto. Humillado en la pasarela, defenestrado sobre el escenario. Acaso estoy hablando de mi mismo? Porque no suena a algo que diría sobre mí mismo! Esto tiene que ser obra de Arthur, me ha maldecido!. Necesito un poco de cariño … Necesito ser apapachado... _

"Me dejas apoyar la cabeza en tu regazo, Vanya? Estás tan gordo que ocupas mucho espacio y no puedo acomodarme!".

"Sip, no me molesta. Aunque tal vez deberías irte a dormir si estás cansado ¨¨Gilby¨¨… Creo que ya has tomado suficiente."

"Ey! No me quites la botella! Que soy inmune al alcohol! ".

"No, no lo eres, ya se te han puesto rojos los ojos..."

"Pero cuántas veces tengo que decir que son reacciones alérgicas a los ácaros?".

"Vamos, te llevo a tu casa…".

"QUE NO! LA FIESTA RECIÉN COMIENZA! Jo jo, mira cómo estoy bailando y divirtiéndome! Por qué no bailas tú también?".

"Cómo es que estás bailando si estás postrado en este sillón?"

"Así…"

*** FLUSH FLUSH = Gilbert sigue agitando los brazos en el aire mientras está recostado

"JAJAJAJA, eres lindo cuando estás ebrio ˆ_ˆ"

"SIEMPRE soy lindo!"

"…"

"acabas de decir que soy lindo?".

"Da! Claro que eres lindo! Qué pregunta es esa?".

"Hmm… y cuán lindo diríiias que soy? Dime dime dime… y en qué sentido soooy lindo?".

"Jajaja, estás TAN ebrio… me haces reír… eso es lindo. Si no fueses lindo no te habríamos contratado!".

"Yyyy del 1 al 10 cuán lindo soy?"

"JAJA, Un nueve? Voy a restarte un punto porque olvidaste tus líneas hoy y porque a veces te pasas de engreído~!"

"No soy engreído solo por esforzarme en demostrarte lo genial que puedo ser, Vanya!"

"Da? pero no tienes por qué demostrarme nada!"

"Es que… lo que pasa es que tú también eres lindo sabes?..."

"Jajaja, eso piensas de mí?"

_Ñaaa... todo da vueltas, quieeero bailaaar, teeengo calooor. Está bien que haya dicho lo que acabo de decir? Qué me im-por-TA! La vidaaa es beeelllaaaa y siiieeento tantas cooosaaaas geniales ahooraaa... ji ... ji ji... qué gran momento para besarnos... porque sí, definitivamente quiero un beso... _

****Gilbert pellizca la nariz de Ivan-

"Siii, pienso que… eres lindo… me gusta la forma de tu nariz… y me gustan tus ojos… y… además yo siento... yo creo que… ehh…Z… zzz..."

"Hmm? Gilbert? Por qué dejaste de bailar?"

"Zzzzz…"

"Hmmm... Creo que ya no quieres bailar…"

**- - - 12 horas más tarde... - - -**

"Ey! Gllbert! Despiértate! Hora de que muevan el trasero y me ayuden a limpiar este basurero, ARU!"

"Zz… z… eh? Qué es esto? Dónde rayos estoy y por qué tengo un carnaval carioca agitando maracas adentro de mi cabeza…? arghh…"

"Vamos! , que son las tres de la tarde, arriba flojo!" - _Es la muerte despertar y escuchar a Yao chillando mientras te golpea!..._

"Ahhhh, Por qué todo da vueltas? Dónde está Alfred? Por qué Francis no lleva pantalones? Por qué Arthur tiene la cabeza enterrada en la ingle de Francis? Por qué estás fastidiándome con una escoba YAO!"

"Alfred está arriba, subiendo el estreno a Youtube. En cuanto a los tórtolos, sabes que Arthur se deshinibe cuando la borrachera no le pega para el lado suicida. Por otra parte, sabías que babeas cuando duermes? Y LEVÁNTATE IMBÉCIL! Que ya no puedo tolerar el asfixiante hedor de tus medias! Ponte zapatos y se útil una vez en tu vida, aru!".

"Oye! Alguien además de mí alguna vez te ha dicho que eres un neurótico obsesivo?. Y por qué no llevo zapatos de todos modos? Y aún no contestas qué fue lo que pasó... no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.."

"Y cómo voy a saber yo por qué no tienes zapatos?. Quedaste inconsciente a las 3 de la mañana y no has hecho otra cosa que roncar y babear desde entonces! Solo Arthur podría superarte a la hora de tornar cualquier celebración en una muestra de malos modales y comportamiento antisocial… aru!"

****** PAP… PAP = Gilbert patea lo que quedó de Arthur a un lado del sofá

"Kesesesese, comportamiento antisocial? Claro, porque tú eres el alma de la fiesta Yao…"

"Zz... Buen DÍAAAAA MON AMIES! Ohh… cheri, que fantástico ha sido anoche… cielito… Arthur, despiertaaaa, sé que mi entrepierna es el paraíso pero dejemos esto para nuestra intimidad… ji ji"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz... no molestes Francis..."

_Ok... Recapitulemos la noche de anoche. Atraco al bodeguín del profesor Jones, guerra de maní con Yao, Francis violando a Arthur... y... qué pasó con Ivan?._

" Oigan, alguien sabe qué pasó con Ivan? A dónde fue?... No recuerdo que nos hayamos despedido..."

"Ohh, oui oui! No sé a dónde fue Gilboy, asumo que está durmiendo en su casa, desconozco sus hábitos, ji ji, pero fue super cute…... se quedó quieto durante dos horas enteras contigo muerto arriba. No quería despertarte, tieeene que quererte tanto para haber hecho eso!. Parecías tener pesadillas, mencionabas algo sobre un tal Butter y repetías ¨¨juro que no fui yo mamá¨¨, pero te callaste cuando comenzó a acariciarte, fue TAAAN tierno... qué pena que te lo perdieras..."

_Mein Gott! Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso! Cómo ocurrió? Será cierto? O es un truco de Francis para hacerme decir cosas que NO pienso decir?. Y... qué es esto? tengo sal en el pelo! tengo maní en las orejas!._

"Qué encantador decirme estas cosas Francis... qué encantador de parte de todos ustedes llenarme el pelo de maní..."

"No pudimos evitarlo Gilboy, tratar de envocar maní en tu boca cuando babeas es hilarante! Además fue idea de Yao! La cuestión es, no quiero darte instrucciones porque ya estás grandecito, pero es un buen momento para que llames a Ivan y te disculpes por morirte en medio de la fiesta a la que TU lo invitaste a venir".

"No voy a llamarlo Francis! Voy a ir a su casa personalmente. Tengo que llevarle el vestido de Natasha…"

"Vas a devolvérselo? No vas a usarlo en la próxima función?".

"SE LLAMA EXCUSA ESTÚPIDO!".

"Oh… OH! Jaja, claro, y después tendrás la excusa de pasar a buscarlo nuevamente, luego se lo regresas... y así una y otra vez… qué sagaz eres Gilbert".

"Haré de cuenta de que no huelo tu sarcasmo, Francis. Por cierto, seguimos peleados...".

"A DÓNDE VAS! ? TIENES QUE AYUDAR A LIMPIAAAAAAR, ARU!"


	12. Cap XI: Empieza con A, termina en R

**Hola Penfriends! **Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me alegra que todavía sigan ahí.

Crucemos los dedos porque Fanfiction se arregle pronto y todos puedan retomar sus vicios XD!

**En esta entrega:**

**Arthur / Francis / Gilbert / Ivan / Natasha**

**Cursiva de Gilbert**

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Domingo, 22:00hs - - - - - - - - - - - **

"IGGY! DEJA YA MISMO LO QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO!"

"Maldición Francis! Estoy concentrado! estoy bordando y en ocho puntadas termino la última rosita que me falta para terminar este mantelito… no es lindo?"

"Que lo dejes bizcochito! Que Gilbert hizo algo bien tonto y tu bordado no puede competir contra lo que voy a contarte…"

"Muy bien, ya me desconcentraste, qué es?"

"Cheri, notaste que alguien casi tira la puerta abajo hace media hora?"

"Sip…"

"Claro que ignoraste que tocaban y tuve que atender yo, como siempre que estás bordando, oui?"

"Así es..."

"Pues era Gilbert".

"Ajá… y la novedad...?"

"Adivina de dónde venía…"

"No soy brujo Francis! Si no me dices cómo voy a saberlo!"

"DE HECHO LO ERES, tienes un pentáculo mal proporcionado bajo nuestra cama y una bola de cristal en el ático..."

"SABES QUE ME MOLESTA QUE REVISES MIS COSAS! VE AL GRANO!"

"Gilbert venía de la casa de Ivan Braginski! Ayyy todavía hiperventilo de pensarlo!"

"Ajá... Y qué hacía allí… ?"

"La pregunta es que NO hacía allí!"

"Perdón?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK - Domingo, 16:00 hs: Expedición de Gilbert a la casa de los Braginski - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Debería haber pasado por casa antes de venir, lavarme los dientes, cambiarme de ropa. ¿Qué me pasa? Acaso volví a la pubertad? Quedará mal que haya venido sin avisar primero? Solo he estado en casa de Ivan una vez, ni siquiera debería recordar como llegar aquí, voy a quedar como un acosador..._

_Eh? por qué me abren si todavía no he tocado?..._

"HMFFFF... Qué haces aquí Beillschmidt! ?"

_FUCK!. Acaso Natasha olfatea a la distancia a cualquiera que quiera acercársele a su hermano? _

"Natasha... quuuué placeeeer, buen día... necesito ver a tu hermano... y justo abriste la puerta..."

"SI, te vi por las cámaras de seguridad. Pensé en tirarte a los perros pero la cerca está abierta y no quiero que escapen. Por qué asunto sería que quieres ver a mi hermano? Es Domingo, puedes esperar hasta mañana. Él no atiende asuntos laborales los fines de semana..."

"No es laboral. Es privado..."

"Vanya no tiene asuntos privados que no comparta conmigo. Soy su hermana favorita sabes? Nos amamos".

_ARGHHH, soy un tipo caballeroso y gentil, jamás heriría físicamente a una mujer... pero muero de ganas por hacerlo. Y... y... no... no de nuevo... OTRA VEZ LLUEVE? :(_

"Natasha... está diluviando, por qué no me dejas pasar?"

"Porque no quiero que ensucies el piso con tus zapatos llenos de barro, tarado! Ahora lárgate de aquí... O..."

"O qué? NO VOY A IRME CON ESTA LLUVIA! NO SEAS ODIOSA!"

"JAJAJAJA, ¨¨O qué¨¨? O COMIENZAN A CIRCULAR ESTAS FOTOS!"

**** FLAP = Natasha le revolea a Gilbert un sobre

_No... no es posible... mandó a imprimir las fotos del desfile en tamaño 13x18... Por qué? Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?. Es inútil romperlas, es obvio que tiene copias. Auxilio. Hay que actuar como superado..._

"Blew... Qué más da mujer! Quédate las fotos para esas noches en las que necesites autosatisfacción! "

"ERES UN CRETINO! CÓMO TE ATREVES! ?"

_Y cuando parecía que esto terminaría en una guerra en el lodo con el posterior homicidio de Natasha en mis manos (y no se atrevan a decir que apostarían a que se diera al revés) llega mi salvación!_

"Hm? Natasha, con quién hablas?".

"Vanya, yo no quería molestarte, pero es que este tipo llegó y... "

"Ey! Gilbert? Qué haces aquí? No me avisaste que vendrías! Cómo amaneciste? Te veías muy mal anoche!~"

_Hilemos bien la respuesta. No quiero que parezca que estoy nervioso o algo así... PORQUE ADEMÁS NO LO ESTOY. Qué estupidez, solo vengo a devolver el vestido de la cerda antes de que note que le falta, pero no podía decirle a Natasha que ese era el motivo de mi visita. No es que vengo porque sí, o porque quisiera verlo... No no..._

*****AHH JAJAJAJA = Gilbert ríe histérico

"HOLA! amanecí genial! Solo quería devolverte algo que dejaste en casa de Alfred anoche... no me costaba venir y pensé ¨¨bueno, por qué no pasar a devolvérselo¨¨, JAJAJAJA"

"VANYA? ESTUVISTE CON ÉL AYER? ESO ERA LO QUE TENÍAS QUE HACER ANOCHE QUE NO PUDISTE VENIR A NUESTRA MARATÓN DE PELÍCULAS ROMÁNTICAS DE SÁBADO? TUVE QUE VER TODAS LAS NUEVAS DE JENNIFER ANISTON YO SOLA! Y QUÉ HICIERON? POR QUÉ LE PREGUNTAS CÓMO AMANECIÓ? ? Y QUIÉN MIER** ES ALFRED?"

"Luego te cuento Natasha, por qué no vas a hacer algo con Toris? Está jugando Resident Evil 4 arriba, no puede batir tu record matando zombies. Por qué no le das una lección?".

"Lo que tú me pidas hermano... snif... pero me debes una explicación. Y Beillschmidt, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente..."

_Aparentemente Ivan ha estado amaestrando mejor a su hermana en estos días. Gracias Dios que pones al bodoque de Toris cerca cada vez que se trata de desviar su malignidad en otras direcciones, voy a comenzar a pensar que realmente existes. Honestamente, ni yo sé por qué estoy aquí. Me siento extraño desde que desperté, y siento que tiene que ver con este ñoño. Y hablando del ñoño, por qué está empapado? Y por que siento que me hierve la cara?. Hablemos en serio SOLO por un momento; qué demonios me pasa con este tipo?. Algunas cosas me vienen a la memoria... anoche me dijo que yo era lindo, cierto?. OBVIAMENTE soy lindo, pero cuando alguien te confronta y te lo dice de esa manera, cómo se supone que uno tiene que interpretarlo?. Ahrhgsgb... creo que estoy... que siento..."ESO"... NO VOY A PRONUNCIARLO!... ME DA ASCO PRONUNCIARLO INCLUSO MENTALMENTE! Pero por qué otra razón me sentiría de esta forma? No es que tenga fiebre o algo así! No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo "tocable" que se ve, con su pelito asíii mojado, con la camisa pegadita al cuerpo... tsé tsé... creo que..._

"Qué fue lo que olvidé en casa de Alfred? No he notado que me faltara nada".

"Hmm...ÉSTO! shhhhh... Te traje el vestido de Natasha".

"Pero no hacía falta que lo trajeras. No vas a usarlo en las siguientes funciones? Te quedaba bonito!".

"Si si... y es genial! Pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu hermana, así que el próximo fin de semana puedes volver a prestármelo y..."

"Sería más fácil que lo tengas tú, tonto!, Además Natasha ya no lo usa, ni siquiera nota que le falta".

"Bueno... como quieras... solo venía por eso, así que es todo, me largo!"

"Da~? Ya te vas? Pero recién llegas! Me gustaría que te quedaras!"

"hmm? Crees que no tengo mil compromisos pendientes? Es Domingo Ivan, tengo citas que cumplir!" - _AAAAHHHHHH NO QUERÍA DECIR ESO! POR QUÉ DIJE ESO? No puedo irme a casa en este estado, voy a estar mirando el techo toda la tarde pensando en mis memorias (parciales) de anoche y preguntándome por qué dijo lo que dijo. Estoy exagerando?, solo díganlo si estoy exagerando!._

"Quería que te quedaras así aprovechaba para mostrarte mi ¨lugar especial¨. Creí que te gustaría verlo, pero si estás ocupado..."

"Pero creo que puedo acomodar mis horarios..." _Tan fácil como acomodar un cajón vacío..._

"Se lo pedirás a tu secretaria? El sr. Kirkland era tu secretaria, verdad? ;P "

"Ey! Esos ineptos de verdad son mis empleados! Que los trate de igual a igual solo habla de mi calidad humana!"

"JAJAJA, No no, no lo pongo en duda Gilbert. Arregla tus citas y acompáñame!"

_Hago la mímica de estar enviándole un mensaje de texto a Arthur. Patético, lo sé. __Ivan me toma repentinamente de la mano y me arrastra a través del hall de entrada y luego por la cocina. Gran cocina, Arthur estaría feliz aquí. Los que no estarían felices serían sus comensales. El ñoño abre una puerta ventana que da a un jardín trasero, sale, me hace señas de que lo acompañe..._

"ESTÁS LOCO? ESTÁ LLOVIENDO!"

"DA! EL AGUA NO MATA GILBERT! NO SEAS HISTÉRICO!"

"QUE NO SOY HISTÉRICO!"

_Pongo un pie fuera en el jardín. Ivan sonríe. La cabeza me da vueltas, no puedo rechazar su mano cuando me la extiende. Su sonrisa se hace más brillante cuando la lluvia nos alcanza, y yo solo puedo concentrarme en el hecho de que nuestras manos están juntas, y... AAAAHHH QUÉ ASCO! POR QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO ASÍ? NO SOY YO! NO SOY YO! Yo soy cool y duro y masculino y ... y... odio estas cursilerías, odio la lluvia, odio San Valentín, odio las flores, ODIO que me tomen de la mano!. _

_Llegamos a la entrada de un invernadero. Francamente, hermoso._

"Bienvenido a mi lugar favorito Gilbert! Te gusta?"

"Ehmm... nunca había estado en un invernadero antes. IACS, es húmedo! Se me va a frizzar el pelo!"

"JAJAJA, ya lo tienes desastrozo, por qué te preocupas? Quiero mostrarte mis orquídeas, tengo millones y son todas distintas! Ah! Y estos son mis girasoles! Me costó que crecieran aquí... tuve las semillas en remojo un par de días antes de sembrarlas, y crecieron hermosos! No son hermosos?"

"Sí, de hecho lo son. No sabía que eran tan grandes, nunca los había visto en persona..."

"No? Si te gustan voy a cortar algunos para que te los lleves! ˆ_ˆ"

"Nein, son bonitos así, cuando están vivos, creo..."

"Eso es muy cierto, Tienes jardín en tu casa? Podría darte semillas!"

"Es un apartamento, tiene un balcón, pero no he tenido mucha suerte con las plantas, olvido regarlas y se secan".

"Eso es porque no lo ves aún como un compromiso. No tienes que olvidar que las flores que siembras son tu responsabilidad y dependen de tu cuidado para crecer".

"Es que no me gusta estar atado a nada. Me quita libertad, yo soy un espíritu libre Ivan, cómo crees?"

"Lo sé ˆ_ˆ, pero no me creo todo el cuento de que eres libre y solo haces lo que se te antoja. La libertad no tiene nada que ver con despreciar cualquier acto responsable!. Creo que solo estás resentido porque no tuviste suerte la primera vez que lo intentaste. Vuelve a intentarlo..."

"Ey! Yo no estoy resentido! Es que ... es frustrante... es demasiada carga que algo dependa tanto de uno..."

"Da~, mucha responsabilidad! Qué pasa con el ¨fantástico¨Gilbert que no se tiene fe para cuidar de una planta? JAJAJAJA, me haces reír!"

_Sí... qué pasa con el fantástico Gilbert? Me siento tan sensible. Esto me recuerda a mis padres diciéndome que jamás iba a madurar... a mi hermano diciendo todo el tiempo que soy un cerdo egoísta... Mi sentido de la responsabilidad? No sé qué es eso, sea lo que sea siempre me dijeron que no tengo tal cosa. Pero no... no es cierto que no me importe nadie más... T_T_

" Mira Gilbert! Ésto es un alambique. Hace tiempo se usaba para extraer el aceite esencial de las flores, con el que luego, combinado con otros aceites, se pueden crear todo tipo de fragancias persistentes. Hoy en día existen procedimientos más modernos, pero tengo cierta inclinación por lo ¨viejo¨, tiene su encanto...".

"Tengo curiosidad. Siempre te han gustado las flores Ivan?"

"Ajá! De pequeños Yekaterina decía que para algo útil tenía que servir tener una narizota como la mía! JAJAJA, y parece que así es porque usar la narizota terminó siendo mi trabajo!"

"Ey, no es tan terrible, A fin de cuentas en ti todo es bastante grande…" _Puede que eso haya sonado mal. Juro que no lo dije en ese sentido sucio y pervertido en el que están pensando..._

"Supongo que no. Ahora que lo recuerdo, anoche dijiste que te gustaba mi nariz ~... Aunque también me pellizcaste bastante feo..."

"AH, qué chistoso, no lo recuerdo... Cambiando de tema, ESAS DE ALLÁ CÓMO SE LLAMAN?" -_ Táctica evasiva, no quiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche, teniendo en cuenta que NO SÉ que pasó anoche. No quiero enterarme de qué otras cosas dije._

"Son begonias! Aunque están lejos de ser mis favoritas. Y, hablando sobre trabajo... Dime Gil, te gusta lo que haces ahora?"

"Que hago qué cosa?"

"Lo que haces ahora, tu trabajo..."

"Oh si! Es lo que siempre quise! Ser modelo, futuro cantante y actor de Hollywood! Ser famoso y reconocido y exitoso!"

"Jajaja, quieres que la gente te recuerde todo el tiempo lo genial que eres? Hubiera jurado que no necesitabas que otros te lo dijeran para tenerlo claro".

"Hmm, no sé… supongo… pero a quién podría no gustarle el reconocimiento? Además está la cuestión económica..."

"Da, es verdad, es agradable tener dinero para poder hacer todas las cosas que te gustan. Por ejemplo, es muy costoso mantener este invernadero, no podría pensar siquiera en tenerlo si no estuviera en buena posición económica… Pero no creo que sea bueno pensar en tener dinero solo por tenerlo…"

"No sería solo por tenerlo. Quiero divertirme, viajar, conocer cosas nuevas todo el tiempo, no pedir permisos y no depender de nadie! Me aburría mucho antes de conseguir este trabajo. La rutina, el tedio...".

"Es bueno que te estés divirtiendo! Me alegra mucho que así sea!"

"Si! Me divierto mucho! Por ejemplo ahora! Es genial! No pensé que pudiera divertirme en un lugar tan ñoño como éste, con todas estos cacharros inútiles que tienes aquí… pero de hecho es bastante genial! Tus flores son geniales! Todas se ven y huelen genial!".

"Si, la mezcla de perfumes aquí adentro es especial. Sabes, ya lo he notado antes, pero en este momento se me hace muy evidente. Tú también hueles bien".

"Ahhh es el shampoo que me ha recomendado Francis, para cabellos rebeldes..."

"JÁ, no, no me estoy refiriendo a eso. No sabes que todas las personas huelen diferente? Es el aroma que llevan en la piel. Si tuviésemos más desarrollado el sentido del olfato, podríamos reconocernos sin siquiera mirarnos con solo sentir nuestro aroma. Creo que en este caso, yo sí podría saber que eres tú con solo olerte."

_Y entonces siento su respiración en el cuello, la manera en que me olfatea estando así de cerca, mientras entreabre los ojos y sonríe. El agua que se escurre por su cabello cae sobre mi, se desliza por mis hombros y tengo escalofríos. Sus palabras todavía me resuenan en la cabeza. El aire es denso, cálido y húmedo; cargado de esporas. Estamos en un mundo aparte. Woa... soy un poeta fantástico!._

_Y hago lo que a esta altura es inevitable._

_Doy un paso adelante y lo beso. _

_Quiero decir… qué más podía hacer! ? Qué esperaba él que yo hiciera! ? No puede ser tan ingenuo de decirme eso y esperar que yo no haga nada! Porque… no quiero que me digan esa estupidez de que los rusos son cachondos y les gusta andar a los arrumacos con todo el mundo... _

**- - - - - - - - - fin del flasback - - - - - - - - **

"FUE A CASA DE IVAN BRAGINSKI, TUVIERON UN MOMENTO DE PURA HONESTIDAD Y LO BESÓ, ARTHUR!"

**** Arthur deja caer el bordado estupefacto.

"O_o No me lo hubiera esperado! Gilbert dando el primer paso? El mundo se volvió loco? Es que era de verdad cuando lo molestabas con ese sujeto? Creí que era un chiste!"

"Ay amor, qué poco perceptivo eres en cuestiones amorosas!"

"Perdón por no ser una vieja chismosa que no respeta los asuntos discrecionales de los demás. En fin, vamos a lo importante, cuál fue la reacción de Ivan? Quiero decir... resultó ser, tú sabes, gay? No me había dado esa impresión!"

"Bah, Arthur, tú tampoco hacías saltar el gay-o-metro, y mira dónde acabaste! Rendido en mis brazos, bizcochito, ji ji. Dónde estaba? Ah sí! Dice Gilbert que no sabe cómo reaccionó..."

"... Cómo que no sabe?"

"NO Iggy… no sabe…"

"Y a quién tenemos que preguntarle?"

"Según él, dio un paso adelante y lo besó. Conociendo a Gilbert, probablemente lo mordió, porque no podemos pretender que Gilbert sepa besar…"

"Asumamos que lo haya aprendido a hacer gracias a Cosmopolitan. Sabemos que compra todos los números y lo hemos visto practicando besando su propia mano a escondidas, te acuerdas? todavía estábamos en preparatoria..."

"Oui, c'est vrai, asumamos que lo besó. Según él… Ivan cerró los ojos y dijo ¨mm¨"

"Y como sabe que Ivan cerró los ojos?"

"Porque Gilbert no los cerró"

"Cómo pudo no cerrarlos?"

"Te digo que Gilboy no tiene idea de cómo besar!"

"Es una herejía no cerrar los ojos cuando se besa a otra persona, más si es el primer beso que se dan!"

"Oui, lo sé. Pero no quise decírselo, el pobre ya se sentía bastante humillado…"

"Y qué se supone que significa ¨¨mm¨¨?"

"Muchas cosas: 1) o le gustó, 2) o se estaba asfixiando 3)o tuvo náuseas por estar siendo besado por un hombre…"

"Interesante análisis… y qué pasó después?"

"Aparentemente en el momento en que estaban besándose, a Gilbert le dio alergia el polem, se le cerró la garganta y comenzó a estornudar, se te ocurre mejor forma de interrumpir un beso ! ? La cuestión es que en medio de esa escena Ivan se tentó y comenzó a reírse, Gilboy se ofendió, lo mandó a freir papas y se fue sin siquiera saludarlo. Y creo que ha estado llorando desde entonces porque su aspecto es deplorable!"

"Me parte el corazón Francis. Por qué no le dices que venga a quedarse en casa esta noche? No sería correcto de nuestra parte dejarlo solo en estas circunstancias".

"Lo dices en serio Arthur?"

"Sí... No puedo creer lo que te estoy diciendo, pero sí, traelo antes de que me arrepienta..."

* * *

****** Esa noche Gilbert durmió apapachado en medio de la cama entre Francis y Arthur. No quiso contarle a Arthur los hechos en primera persona, pero Arthur tampoco se lo pidió. Pueden no ser los amigos más demostrativos del planeta, pero esa noche estuvieron ahí solo para él.

El celular de Gilbert no dejó de vibrar practicamente desde que llegó a casa de los Kirkland-Bonnefoy. No estaba de humor para atender.


	13. Cap XII: Agua del grifo, por favor

Ey, se acuerdan de mí?. Acostumbro actualizar más rápido, pero han sido tiempos difíciles :P.

**En esta entrega, _la cursiva es la voz en off_ y aparecen:**

**Gilbert/Arthur/Francis/Alfred/ Cameo de Romano y Antonio...**

* * *

_Medio día del Lunes. Dos individuos de sospechosa apariencia fuerzan la vista para determinar si es o no es cierto francés el que entra al café **La Rome.**_

_Uno de los sujetos en cuestión disimula unas enormes cejas bajo unos Ray Ban última moda que acaba de comprar con la extensión de la tarjeta de crédito del mencionado francés. _

_El otro, aclaremos que bastante falto de pigmentación cutánea y capilar, está envuelto en una especie de pañuelo palestino –que a su criterio le queda espectacularmente bien- que lo hace pasar por terrorista talibán. _

___Ambos están convencidos de que pasan desapercibidos como dos personas comunes y corrientes, y están sentados al aire libre en un restaurant ubicado exactamente enfrente del café La Rome. Por supuesto no han ordenado nada salvo un vaso de agua y están exasperando al mozo de turno, aunque ninguno de los dos lo advierte._

.

**- - - - - - - - - Flashback – Lunes por la mañana - - - - - - - - - -**

.

_Arthur estaba en pleno sueño R.E.M. cuando sintió un dolor intenso proveniente del "mundo real". Para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos se encontró de caras al suelo. _

_Se incorporó mientras se frotaba la nariz achatada por el golpe. Gilbert ocupaba a lo largo y a lo ancho la inmensidad de la cama doble King size de los Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Francis hubiera preferido un colchón de agua pero Arthur se había opuesto terminantemente. Tenía que ser una doble King size porque solo así podrían dormir separados por medio metro de "territorio neutral", había sido el argumento de Arthur._

_ Y hablando de Francis, no estaba en la habitación. Arthur suspiró mal humorado, recogió las sábanas y la frazada que Gilbert se había encargado de despachar en el suelo, se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a picarlo en un ojo._

.

"Gilbert …son las nueve de la mañana… vamos… despierta, si si si? Vamos a desayunar…"

"ZZZ… ehh? Fuera Arti… fush fush… déjame en paz…"

"Pero no quieres que hablemos sobre lo que pasó ayer?"

"Nein. Adiós… ZZZZZZZZZ"

"No confías en mí….. snuff… es eso? Le cuentas todo a Francis y yo siempre me entero de todo al último…"

"Eso no es verdad. Es Yao quien se entera de todo al último. Por qué me torturas? Si alguien tiene que victimizarse en esta habitación ese soy yo… porque… DA-HA… YO soy quien está emocionalmente devastado!"

"Mentiraaa! Yo también me siento horrible! Levántate y hablemos! Necesito que hablemos, por fis por fis?"

"Claro… el señor se levanta cada mañana en su cuento de hadas junto a prince Charming y se siente horrible. Yo solo fui seducido por un enfermo que luego me rechazó y a quién voy a cruzarme en cualquier momento porque… ah.. sí, por si no lo recuerdas, TENGO CONTRATO TEMPORAL EN LA EMPRESA DE SU FAMILIA! SI Arthur…. Acuerdo en que tú y yo somos IGUAL de miserables."

"Perdona, debería haberte preguntado cómo te sientes antes de decir cualquier otra cosa…"

"Fantástico. No se me nota? Salvando detalles, como por ejemplo, que tengo terror de revisar mis mensajes de texto, que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer y que lo último que quiero es reunirme mañana con Kiku Panda a metros de donde va a estar el retardado a partir de ahora "innombrable". No … salvando esos detalles, estoy perfectamente bien, por qué no salimos a hacer juntos esas cosas que hacen las personas cuando están que explotan de alegría? A Lady Di se le apetece que salgamos a tener un día de campo tal vez? Por qué no le dice al Prince Charming parisino que salgamos los tres juntos a darle de comer a los ganzos, montar barriletes, fotografiar arcoíris o ALGUNA DE ESAS COSAS QUE HACE LA GENTE CUANDO SE SIENTE FANTÁSTICAMENTE BIEN?".

"Francis… no está."

"Eh..?"

"Que no está. Que no podemos invitarlo a un día de campo porque no está. Hace semanas que desaparece por las mañanas antes de que me levante y abre la peluquería en horarios aleatorios. Creo que me engaña T_T"

"Tiene que ser una broma…"

"No. Ayer estaba revisando sus mensajes de texto mientras se bañaba. Estaba acordando una cita para hoy… con… con ese cerdo… y… cuando le pregunté qué haría hoy me dijo que estaba haciendo un curso de maquillaje artístico… y… y… sé que es mentira pero no podía decirle nada, no quiero que piense que soy un controlador!"

"Y quién es el cerdo del que hablas?"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones."

"WTF? El golfo cuatro ojos?"

"Te digo que hoy tienen una cita! Va a almorzar con el profesor Jones! Yo sabía que se estaban llevando demasiado bien. Esto explica por qué me odia y me pone en papeles ridículos y por qué siempre favorece a Francis, te digo que es su amante!"

"Hay que patear el trasero de ese golfo Arthur! Vaya vaya… sabía que en la teoría la miseria ajena hace que la miseria propia se vea menos terrible, y acabo de comprobarlo."

"Tengo que agradecerte la noble reflexión?"

"Nein… tenemos que vestirnos apropiadamente e ir a esa cita."

"A confrontarlos?"

"Yo lo llamaría hacer una inspección ocular…"

"Pero no quiero ver eso T_T"

"No puedes negar la realidad Arthur! Si Jones le pone un dedo al franchute le rompemos las piernas!"

"Muy bien, perfecto… nosotros vamos. Pero tu atiendes ese aparato del infierno que no deja de vibrar desde anoche."

"De ninguna manera, todavía no sé qué explicaciones dar sobre lo que pasó ayer. La excusa de ¨disculpa, tropecé y metí mi lengua en tu boca¨ no me resulta verosímil…"

"Pero es lo justo, estamos juntos en nuestras crisis amorosas Gilbert!"

"Kesesese… primero irrumpimos en esa cita. DESPUÉS reviso mis llamadas…"

"Trato…"

.

**- - - - - - Fin del flashback- - - - - -**

.

_12:05. Francis Bonnefoy ingresa al café La Rome mientras la mandíbula de Arthur se disloca. Se sienta a la mesa con el recientemente apodado "golfo cuatro ojos"._

.

"Míralo Gilbert! Se puso el saco azul… Francis solo usa ese saco azul en ocasiones importantes…"

"Qué estupidez dices? Usa ese saco azul desde que estábamos en preparatoria! Me extraña como todavía no se ha desintegrado!"

"T_T Le queda tan lindo…"

"Blew… como sea… no parece estar intimando con el profesor. No vamos a llegar a ninguna conclusión a menos que vayamos allí y paremos la oreja. Tengo un oído fantástico… oído absoluto le dicen…"

"Estás loco? Quieres que Francis se de cuenta de que estoy siguiéndolo?"

"Para eso estamos disfrazados! Qué pregunta es esa!"

"Entonces por qué no fuimos a esperarlos directamente allí adentro en vez de quedarnos sentados aquí?"

"No sé… probablemente es tu culpa, no me mires así Arthur! VAMOS…"

.

_Los dos sujetos abandonan la mesa desconcertando al mozo, cuya indignación acumulada es evidente. El terrorista talibán silva una melodía pegajosa (posiblemente el opening de una popular serie de anime, Hetalia) aunque equivoca algunas notas. Está seguro de que eso lo hace pasar por un tipo tranquilo y despreocupado que simplemente disfruta del día soleado. Su acompañante se ha robado el periódico del restaurante y lo "lee" mientras cruza la calle y atropella a otros peatones._

_12.17hs. Ingresan al café La Rome, "atendido por sus propios dueños"._

_Se sientan a una distancia poco prudente, pero ni Francis ni Alfred los advierten…_

.

"Mi nombre es Antonio y estoy aquí para servirlos! Qué desean los caballeros?"

"Agua del grifo para dos, gracias…" – _Contesta el talibán._

"Ehmm,eso no está en el menú, creo, pero podemos solucionarlo! Y con qué van a acompañar el agua de grifo?"

"Nada más por ahora. Aunque si traes esos pancitos de cortesía que están en las otras mesas sería fantástico…"

_Don Antonio se retira algo confundido sin explicarse cómo es que existe en el mundo alguien con una cara más dura que esa, y se pregunta por qué no ha podido echar a patadas al talibán -que de por sí se ve bastante peligroso-, pero sin embargo prepara la canastita de pancitos._

_12.20hs - El tipo de las cejas tupidas estira el cuello, impaciente por pescar alguna palabra al vuelo de la mesa bajo observación analítica._

"Oui oui, serán solo ..xxxx… semanas … jijiji … xxxx … es pleno verano… xxxx…."

"No será problema…..xxxxx… tengo a la persona perfecta…..xxxxx…. luego quiero detalles…. Xxxx…"

.

**** JI JI JI = Bonnefoy y Jones ríen compulsivamente

.

_Antonio apoya dos vasos en la mesa de los sujetos sospechosos y una canastita llena de pancitos. Internamente sabe que debería dejar de ser tan amable y naíve, pero no puede evitarlo, ser un buen anfitrión está por delante de todo… y está a punto de retirarse cuando un mozo – Lo reconoce, se llama Edmundo y trabaja en el restaurante de enfrente – interrumpe la calma del café La Rome y se acerca a la mesa._

.

"EY! USTEDES DOS! Se fueron sin pagar! Pidieron agua mineral, no dejaron propina y se robaron el diario!"

"EY EY! Que yo especifiqué claramente que quería agua de grifo! Jamás pedí agua mineral!" _– Contesta Gilbert – si si, detrás del pañuelo es Gilbert…_

"Ehmm… sí sí señor… no es necesario levantar el tono de voz, cuánto le debo?" _– Arthur (si, él también está ahí! Debajo de los Ray ban!) saca la billetera en ademán de pagar…_

"DEBERÍA LLAMAR A LA POLICIA! Estos dos han estado durante horas sentados mirando hacia acá durante dos horas, ahora están aquí! Sr. Antonio… yo en su lugar los denuncio, cómo sabemos si no están plantando una bomba o a punto de cometer un atentado!"

"ANTONIO! QUÉ CARAJOS PASA AHÍ!"

"Nada Romano, un malentendido…."

.

_A estas alturas obviamente todos tienen puestos sus ojos en los MISTERIOSOS sujetos de la mesa siete, incluídos Alfred "golfo cuatro ojos" Jones y Francis Bon_nefoy.

.

"Arthur… cherí… eres… tú?"

***GULP = Arthur traga saliva

"HA HA HAAAAAA amor, Alfie! Qué curiosa coincidencia!"

"Eh… Gilbert? Iggy, bizcochito? Por qué están los dos aquí? Me están siguiendo?"

"ALGUIEN PUEDE PAGAR LA CUENTA? SR. ANTONIO HAGA ALGO!"

"Tranquilo Edmundo, no es necesario levantar el tono de voz…"

"ANTONIO! QUÉ PASA AHÍ? HAY DOS ÓRDENES ESPERANDO Y SIGUES PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO! QUÉ INÚTIL ERES!"

"Ya vooooy Romaaaaanoooo! T_T"

.

_Y así es como una situación incómoda empeora a su máxima potencia. Romano decide echar del recinto a los cuatro "turbadores", categoría en la cual injustamente han ido a parar Jones y Francis. Como siempre dice Gilbert, sus "cualidades" son extensivas. Jones no parece especialmente molesto, al cabo ni quería café. Después de todo era la hora del almuerzo y no servían frituras en La Rome. Se despide atentamente de los tres y les recuerda llegar puntualmente esta vez para la próxima función de sábado, y se retira._

_Los tres restantes suben a un taxi y permanecen un par de eternos segundos en silencio._

.

***COFF COFF = Arthur se aclara la garganta

"Y bien, Arthur? Gilbert?... van a explicarme qué hacían los dos ahí?"

"Ey Ey mariposa, a mí no me mires! Yo estoy anímicamente destrozado y soy una víctima en todo esto! "

"PERO TODO FUE IDEA TUYA! FUE IDEA DE GILBERT! YO NO QUERÍA FRANCIS!"

"No quiero pensar que estuviste revisando mis mensajes de nuevo Arthur, creí que estábamos superando eso. Mon Dieu! Qué vergüenza me han hecho pasar ahí!"

"No puedes culparme Francis! Has estado actuando muy extraño durante las últimas semanas! Me levanto por la mañana y no estás en ninguna parte, te llamo y tu teléfono está apagado, no estás en la peluquería, no me dejas hechas las tostadas … T_T"

"Te dije que estaba ocupado bizcocho!"

"Nuuuu me hables enojado …es que el curso que dijiste estar haciendo no existía... me has estado mintiendo!"

"Tsé tsé… no quiero meterme en sus asuntos pero a mí también se me hace sospechoso, Mariposa…"

"Gilboy…"

"Me calló."

"Merci…. Ahora… Iggy, querido, no quería que supieras lo que estaba haciendo…"

"Te estás viendo con Jones, Francis? Es eso? Ya no me quieres T_T?"

"Jajaja, solo estábamos charlando sobre mi reemplazo en la obra durante un par de semanas..."

"No estoy entendiendo Francis. Estás dejando la compañía? Ya no iremos juntos al teatro?"

"Tú tampoco vas a ir Arthur. Nos vamos a la Polinesia Francesa amor. He estado planeando la luna de miel que jamás tuvimos… quería darte la sorpresa…"

.

_Y así es como Arthur comienza a llorar de felicidad, Francis recupera su usual buen humor, ambos se ponen cachondos mientras el taxista mira con asco, y el corazón de Gilbert se parte en ocho pedazos._

_Acaso se olvidaron de que no tienen derecho a expresar su felicidad tan abiertamente cuando él todavía se siente tan desdichado?. No… Arthur ya no es igual de miserable que él…_

_ No es que no esté feliz por ellos, NO NO! Pero … ya quisiera irse él con el desgraciado innombrable a la Polinesia._

_Bueno, no a la Polinesia, hay lugares mucho más fantásticos que la Polinesia. Porque con ese nombre seguramente es un lugar lleno de enanos con taparrabos y arena que se te cuela en el trasero. Gilbert imagina lugares mejores… Alemania… ese es un país fantástico… no una colonia de franchutes mariposones cursis y pegajosos._

_Arthur está demaciado ocupado para recordarle su trato. Ahora le toca a él revisar sus llamadas y devolverlas. _

_Dos mensajes de Kiku, seis mensajes y tres llamadas perdidas del innombrable._

_Qué importa Kiku ahora, directo al grano.._

**Vanya– enviado (domingo) a las 08:30 PM -**"Gilby, por qué te fuiste?".

**Vanya– enviado (domingo) a las 09:10 PM -**"Conteeesta, te quedaste sin crédito?".

**Vanya– enviado (domingo) a las 09:15 PM -**"Qué tonto, si no tienes crédito como vas a responder para decir que no lo tienes, da? XD".

**Vanya– LLAMADA PERDIDA - 10:00 PM **

**Vanya– enviado (domingo) a las 11:04 PM -**"Quiero que hablemos :'( atieeendeee".

**Vanya– LLAMADA PERDIDA - 11:40 PM **

**Vanya– enviado (Lunes) 08:30 AM -**"Buenos Días! Vienes hoy a Katyusha? Tenemos que hablar".

**Vanya– enviado (Lunes) 11:50 AM -**"No vienes? Creí que Yekaterina hoy tenía que darte un cheque. Llámame cuando puedas, si?".

**Vanya– LLAMADA PERDIDA – 12:32 PM **

_El botón titila. Bueno, no titila, pero para Gilbert, titila, se agranda y se achica. El maldito botón late debajo de su dedo! "Recall or not recall", esa es la cuestión. Tal vez "tropecé y mi lengua se metió en tu boca" no era tan inverosímil después de todo, o sí?. Apelar a la resaca del día anterior? Admitir sus sentimientos? Qué sentimientos? No no… no hay tal cosa, solo un desliz pasajero. Actuar enojado? Confundido? Superado?. Si tan solo los dos tórtolos dejaran de gimotear y babearse sería más fácil idear una respuesta._

_Y finalmente, no devuelve la llamada._


	14. Cap XIII: Gilboy Hotline

Hallo hallo!

Capítulo partido por la mitad, el próximo va a ser una super-concentración de cosas que me quedaban colgadas para este y que serán "apropiadamente" anexadas al siguiente XD.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no defraudarlos/as :S!

**En esta entrega: **

**Gilbert / Kiku / Arthur / Yao / apariciones flash de Ludwig y Feliciano :P**

_**- Cursiva de Gilbert **_

* * *

_Veamos qué nos tiene deparado hoy este "glorioso" día._

_ Primera hora de la mañana, reunión con el sr. Kiku/Kuki Panda. _

_Ni bien me desocupe, tengo que acompañar a Arthur a tiendas Beillschmidt para comprar todo lo necesario para su luna de miel con el apestoso Francis…_

"Sr. Beillschmidt, lo noto nervioso, sucede algo?"

"kesese, no sé por qué lo dice sr. Kuki"

"No, quiero decir… el pañuelo palestino y las gafas negras, no sé si son apropiados para este lugar, me comprende?"

"Mire Kuki, debe entender que las estrellas, si bien nos debemos a nuestros fans, a veces nos cansamos de la permanente exposición pública… este es el único remedio…"

_Claro, y además no fue precisamente MI idea citarnos en esta cafetería que da exactamente al frente de la entrada principal de Katyusha. Solo por si las dudas, sería una catástrofe si se apareciera por allí el oso fofo y me reconociera… y no estoy siendo exagerado ni paranoico!, cállense!._

"De acuerdo sr. Beillschmidt, le pido disculpas por mi intromisión. Bien… el punto de esta reunión es proponerle una participación en un proyecto personal. Esto no tiene ninguna relación con Katyusha, por supuesto. Todos los años para estas fechas comienzo a tomar las fotografías que luego utilizo para producir mis calendarios. Los fondos que obtengo los destino a una fundación de beneficencia que se encarga de proteger a los pandas en Japón. A riesgo de pecar de soberbio, mi trabajo se ha vuelto muy popular en estos últimos tiempos. Se me ocurrió que podría interesarle tener una participación en el calendario para el año entrante, si bien se trata de una colaboración, es decir, no sería... cómo decirlo? "remunerado"?, pensé que podría interesarle como forma para publicitarse. Yo estaba pensando en que su look es muy adecuado para las fotografías de los meses invernales. Qué le parece mi propuesta? "

"Me parece genial y creo que juntos podemos salvar a muchos de esos ositos tan simpáticos sr. Kuki…"

"Es Kiku.. y bueno... perfecto, así será entonces. Tome mi tarjeta, lo espero en mi domicilio mañana por la mañana, si así le parece, para que comencemos a trabajar cuanto antes…"

_Trabajar para no obtener ganancias no parece tener mucho sentido pero no puedo negarme a ayudar en una causa tan noble como salvar pandas. Además extraño ver mi cara impresa en papel de buena calidad, es una sensación taaan adictiva. Mencioné que amo las fotos? Especialmente cuando no incluyen a Natasha Bragas y solo se concentran en mí._

_Ahora… a recoger a Arth….._

_Hmmm? Llamada entrante… número desconocido, no es Ivan… perfecto…_

"Aquí Máximo Greatman, dialogue….. sí… sí…. Ajá… ahhh, mi figura estelar, Gilbert Beillschmidt , mi mejor representado…. Y para qué evento sería?… privado? Ah…. No…. NO! CÓMO SE ATREVE! DE NINGUNA MANERA… EL SR. BEILLSCHMIDT NO PRESTA ESA CLASE DE SERVICIOS!"

*****TUP TUP = Gilbert corta la llamada...

.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - Un par de horas más tarde - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

.

_Qué fiasco… Nadie deja de hablar de Arthur y de Francis. _

_La reina de Inglaterra me ha arrastrado a tiendas Beillschmidt para comprar interiores sexies, ropa de baño y otro montón de artículos que necesitará cuando esté asándose en la Polinesia. Perfecto, lo que más añoraba era verle la cara al pesado de mi hermano y tener que actuar como si la vida fuera color rosa pastel T_T. Pero nada que no pueda afrontar con la altura y dignidad que me caracterizan. _

_Hmmff… Ludwig, Yao y Feliciano han seguido a Arthur durante toooodo su recorrido por la tienda preguntando toda clase de detalles irrelevantes, que por supuesto NADA tienen que ver conmigo. Hellooou… nadie se percató de que estoy aquí? Qué diablos les pasa! Ni siquiera Yao se ha tomado cinco minutos para molestarme hoy… apenas dijo algo como "ñiñiñi, Gilbert, creí que ahora eras alguien distinguido y que solo ibas a vestir Armani, pero te ves tan andrajoso como siempre… ñiñiñi". _

_En serio… a alguien le importa la Polinesia? Acaso se gastaron en ponerlo en un mapa? Qué tiene de interesante ir tras de Arthur mientras selecciona el factor UV de su protector solar? ABURRIDO. ME ABURRO!._

_Cuál es el plus en esta situación? Ayer mientras viajábamos en el taxi Francis le preguntó a Arthur si quería renovar sus votos matrimoniales. No sé por qué hacen tanto alboroto… Ambos saben que la respuesta es "si", podrían ahorrarnos el tiempo. Espero que todo esto pase pronto… _

_Francis me dijo que me encargara de entretener a Arthur hoy mientras compraba un anillo. Cuánto gana Francis como peluquero para costear todo esto, no lo sé. Solo sé que ayer se preocupaban por mí y hoy todo lo que se hace es hablar de su "amor eterno"; cuál es el argumento para justificar este desamparo? "No molestes Gilbert, exageras Gilbert, por qué no llamas a Ivan y terminas de actuar como una colegiala Gilbert?"…_

"Ve~ … qué romántico! Qué dulce es Francis! Un día quiero casarme con alguien que me quiera a mí tanto como él te quiere a ti!"

_Soy yo o Feliciano está mirando a Ludwig con cara de decepción? Ahhh jajajaja, hermanito, estás poniendo tus manos traviesas en ese traserito italiano verdad?. _

"Si sí… MIIIII  Francis es el mejor marido del mundo! Pueden creer que se me declaró de nuevo? Vamos a hacer una ceremonia antes de irnos de luna de miel, y sería encantador que todos fueran… será el próximo Domingo. No será nada demasiado extravagante, ya saben… aunque tal vez rentar una limusina no estaría mal… aaayyy muero porque llegue el día, mira Yao, mira! Siente cómo me late el corazón!"

"hmmm.. sí… ¬_¬ suena como si fueras a sufrir una embolia… aru…"

_Me concentro y me concentro pero no hay caso, no logro hacer que sus cabezas exploten con el genial poder de mi mente. O mejor dicho… salvados por la campana, porque tengo una llamada entrante, y como OTRA VEZ no es de Ivan, con permiso, voy a contestar._

"Hallo! Bueno, sí, dialogue…"

"Con el sr. Máximo Greatman?"

"Por última vez, el sr. Beillschmidt no es PROSTITUTO!"

"AHH JAJAJA, woooa Gilbert, o sea… como que para que me la crea tienes que esforzarte más, tontito… es obvio que eres tú Beillschmidt! Como que si no cambias la voz es re obvio! Como que… ahhh jajajajaja, cómo que me quedo sin aire de la risa!"

"… Lukasiewicz … hmff"…

"El mismo, linda! Te tengo una misión súper hot… Roderich Edelstein inaugura un SPA-Resort de lujo camino a New Paltz, Cómo crees! Y hay que hacer los folletos y un segmento especial de quince minutos mostrando las instalaciones, todas las comodidades y la magia de sus tratamientos de rejuvenecimiento; obvio que va dirigido a celebrities y a gente top, no para muertos de hambre… no no no… Y como que te quiero allí mañana mismo tontito…"

"EHmff, bueno, kesesese, estoy consultando mi agenda… y… mañana tengo una sesión fotográfica con el sr. Kuki Panda y es impostergable… pero pero pero… pasado mañana tal vez?"

"Ayyy tontis… no te hagas rogar que no eres el único chico bonito en el mundo eh! Hay muchos más en mi lista. El sr. Edelstein está ansioso por grabar y no le gusta esperar. Mañana es la inauguración oficial y sería apropiado que estés ahí, o sea… yo que tú acepto mi consejiiiito. Además… o sea, cuando veas el lugar vas a ver estrellitas, se te van a caer los pantalones. Qué dices?"

"Pero cómo se supone que voy a estar en dos lugares a la vez? No puedo teletransportarme de la residencia del sr. Kuki a New Paltz!"

"JAJAJA, No sé, pídele a Máximo Greatman que coordine tus viajes mañana! Ahhh, lo olvidé! Como que Máximo Greatman no existe! JAJAJAJA. Pero despreocúpate muñeca, tu secreto está a salvo conmiiiigo, muak muak!. No sufras, mañana algún esclavo de Yekaterina te busca en la residencia del sr. Kiku Honda. Adiosito! O Aufwiedersehen, como dicen en los tuyos! Bye bye! Besitos!"

_Bueno, ya lo escucharon. Este cuerpecito sexy es reclamado nuevamente para prestar sus servicios. Y NO esa clase de servicios!. No hay mejor manera que olvidar las penas emocionales ahogándonos en trabajo, en cumplidos y halagos y rodeándome de gente que me toma en serio Y NO EN BROMA COMO ESE OSO GORDO, ÑOÑO E INSENSIBLE ALSO KNOWN AS IVAN BRAGINSKI… HMMMFSF…_

"Giiiiilbeeeeerttttt, dime si este bolsito playero y esta camisa no combinan con el color de mis ojos? O es muy vistoso? Crees que tendría que optar por algo más discreto?"

"Ehmm… sí sí Arthur, el color papagayo te queda fantástico y es la última moda en la Polinesia, además te sirve para camuflarte y desaparecer en la jungla cuando el voraz apetito sexual de Francis amenace con romperte la cadera".

"Eres tan políticamente incorrecto Gilbert. Francis y yo no tenemos vil y salvaje sexo, nuestros actos expresan nuestro inconmensurable amor y deseo de estar unidos y …."

"AIYA! ! ustedes comparten la cama Y ADEMÁS tienen sexo consentido? Por qué todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que tu matrimonio era una farsa y que ibas a divorciarte? ARU! A partir de qué momento esto comenzó a ir en serio? "

_Ay por favor! Alguien que le explique a Yao que lo de Francis con Arthur siempre fue en serio, y que nunca hay que olvidar que Arthur es la reina de Inglaterra atrapada en un eterno ciclo pre-menstrual en un mundo de desequilibrio hormonal. Necesita que les traduzcan Freud al chino para entender lo que es la histeria?._

_Espero que Francis haya conseguido el maldito anillo porque Arthur está a un paso de llegar al límite de su tarjeta de crédito y entonces será imposible mantenerlo entretenido._

_Estoy agotado._

_Mañana será un día complicado… _


	15. Cap XIV: Panic Attack!

**:)**

**En este cap:**

**Gilbert / Francis / Arthur / Yao / Kiku / Ivan / flash de Yong Soo :P**

**_Cursiva de... YAO!_**

* * *

_Sí sí… Otra vez ustedes y otra vez yo… deja vú!, aru ¬_¬._

_Catorceavo capítulo y me toca hacer este sucio trabajo de nuevo. Esperaba que ya no tuviera que repetirse. Por qué tengo que ser yo? Porque la cabeza de Arthur está llena de polvo de hadas, corazones y mariposas y está incapacitado para hablarles por el momento. Creo que tiene que ver con su estado particular de ánimo después de todo lo que ha estado pasando con Francis. Lo mismo corre para Francis, por supuesto. Me pregunto por qué no puede hacerse cargo Ivan de vez en cuando, pero tiene la mente codificada en cirílico y podría darles un derrame. Gilbert, genial y egocéntrico Gilbert. Hoy está de pésimo humor y no desea hablarles por el momento, ARU!. Solo quedamos ustedes y yo. Sorpresa._

_Dónde se quedaron? Bueno, resulta que en mi trabajo como esclavo en la tienda tengo francos rotativos y hoy miércoles es el día en que la vida me sonríe esta semana. Me sonrié cínicamente, por supuesto. ARU!._

_ ¿Qué creen que hago usualmente en mis días francos? Descansar de la opresión capitalista que ejerce sobre mí Ludwig __Beillschmidt. Sé lo que van a decir… "en China es peor Yao… en China hay censura y no hay libertad de expresión Yao… en China hay pena capital Yao… Cuántos Yaos hay en China Yao?". Los odio a todos, aru…_

_Como Gilbert piensa que lo mejor que tengo para hacer en mis días francos es lavar platos, despellejar gatos y mirar fijo una estatua de buda, decidió que todas mis actividades podían ser suspendidas y reprogramó mi agenda para que formara parte de su equipo de asistentes personales y lo acompañe en su nueva incursión en el mundo de la moda._

_Aparentemente Kuki Panda (quiero creer que es un nombre artístico), un fotógrafo de Katyusha con el que ya ha trabajado antes, lo ha contactado para una propuesta por fuera de la compañía. De veras… no entiendo como toda esta gente le ve algo a Gilbert… aru… sigo sosteniendo que es el hombre lavandina._

_Esta vez me niego a ir en el asiento delantero junto al chofer del taxi. Estoy harto de recibir las miradas reprobadoras de los taxistas mientras el resto hace toda clase de comentarios inapropiados. En esta oportunidad el beneficiado es Francis… y hablando del susodicho, ya lo escucho limpiándose la garganta, listo para comenzar a decir alguna sarta de obscenidades..._

"Aayyy mon amí Gil-boy, creo que me empieza a gustar ser tu estilista personal… si bien te pones arisco cuando te peino, es fantastique que nos dejes formar parte de tu glamoroso entorno. Todos son tan profesionales, si tan solo REALMENTE me pagaras por ser tu estilista creo que me dedicaría tiempo completo a esto."

"Sep, bueno Francis, considéralo un favor que te hago para engrosar tu currículum. No puedes pensar todo el tiempo en el dinero! Eres TAN materialista…"

"Jijijiji, era un chistito Gil-boy. Y… oye, crees que si se lo pides el sr. Kuki Panda se preste para ser el fotógrafo de nuestro casamiento?"

"Blew, creo que el sr. Kuki Panda es demasiado importante para ocuparse de ustedes dos! Además creí que yo tomaría las fotos!"

"Ejem… si me permiten hablar caballeros…. NO GRACIAS Gilbert, ya arruinaste las fotografías de nuestro primer matrimonio. Verdad que no lo dejarás arruinarlas de nuevo Francis?"

"Oui oui, mi bizcochito azucarado tiene razón… esta vez no te cargaremos con esa responsabilidad. Siempre podemos contar con Yao, verdad Yaooo?"

_AHH JAJAJAJA, pueden creer la desfachatez de esta gente? Mientras todos estén bebiendo sidra y comiendo canapés yo voy a tener que estar preocupándome por encontrar un ángulo favorable de Arthur? Como si existiera tal cosa! Muéranse, ENE – O… NO!_

****CRI CRI= Yao habla a través de su silencio sepulcral

"Merci Yao! Procura conseguir una buena cámara!. A propósito, dime Gilboy… tu noviecito va a la sesión?" _ EHHH? EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ACEPTÉ? TIENE QUE SER CHISTE… Y quién se supone que es el noviecito de Gilbert? ARU!_

"No es mi novio mariposón…"

"Perdón? De qué rayos hablan? Francis, quién es el novio de Gilbert, aru?"

"Es que Gilbo anda seduciendo a su jefe, ji ji"

"YO NO ESTOY SEDUCIENDO A NADIE! YO FUI SEDUCIDO!"

"…. Y rechazado" _dice Arthur por lo bajo_

"Quién rechazó a Gilbert! Su jefe? Feliks Lukasiewicz? Ewwww… qué mal gusto tienes Gilbert… aru!"

"Los imbéciles no se están refiriendo a Feliks!…se refieren a mi otro jefe, IVAN… Y no me gusta en absoluto! Fue un error!"

"Oui… Y como no le gusta en absoluto lo besó…" _Ok, el taxista acaba de apuñalar a Francis con la mirada, creo que ya no puede actuar como si no estuviera escuchando nada de esto._

"Ohh, jo jo… verá chofer … nuestro amigo aquí – el albino - ha confirmado recientemente que es gay, como todos ya sospechábamos. El cejotas de la esquina es mi marido, nosotros también somos gays, jiji. No puedo hablar por el chino… pero todos pensamos que es bastante afeminado…"

_Dios… le está hablando al taxista verdad? Puedo sentir la mirada homofóbica del sujeto… puedo presentir que va a cobrarnos al menos el doble de la tarifa que debería cobrarnos…aru… puedo presentir que Gilbert hoy tampoco trae cambio y que pedirá cargarlo a su cuenta… aru… los… odio… a todos._

**…. 15 minutos después…**

"Son 70 u$s… y no me llamen para el retorno… voy a estar ocupado…"

_Era obvio que esto iba a ocurrir… aru….¬_¬_

_..._

_Debo confesar que la residencia del sr. Kuki Panda es impresionante, bello jardín, bello paisaje, a las afueras de la ciudad pero sin estar demasiado lejos. Podría vivir en un sitio así, tranquilamente. No cuesta nada fantasear. A menos que ustedes cerdos capitalistas vengan a embargar también mis sueños, y entonces terminarían de arruinar mi vida. ARU!_

"Sr. Beillschmidt, señores, Bienvenidos a mi residencia, siéntanse como en su casa"

Yao, este es Kuki Panda, pariente tuyo, kesesese"

"En realidad, soy … Kiku Honda… mucho gusto. Este es Yong Soo y está a su servicio"

_Me sorprende cuan estúpido puede ser Gilbert… no… de veras… aru… nadie pretende que pueda a simple vista distinguir a un chino de un nippon… los occidentales son ciegos como topos. Pero no distinguir la diferencia etimológica entre "Wang Yao" y "Kiku Honda" … dah… por qué gasto energía en explicarlo? Aru… T_T_

"Permítame su abrigo señorita"

"Gracias Yong Soo… aru..."

"Un placer..."

"Disculpe, me ha dicho… señorita?"

"Oh, mi error! Es que luce tan joven para ser señora :)"

"QUE NO SOOOOOOOY UNAAAAAA MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! :O!"

.

****PAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF = Yong Soo recibe gran combo de violencia física y verbal por parte de Yao.

.

"Bien Beillschmidt, permíteme el atrevimiento de tutearte. Como te adelante ayer, mi idea es que hagamos las fotografías de la temporada invernal, porque considero que tu imagen es espléndida para transmitir esta sensación de frío, de sole….."

"TSÉ TSÉ! VOY A VERME GENIAL!... hagámoslo… tengo otro compromiso en unas horas…"

"Oh… hmm… bueno… he estado trabajando en esta ambientación especialmente para tus fotografías… Se ven como pieles de oso pero son todas sintéticas!. Detrás de ti verás que hay una pantalla azul. Luego será reemplazada digitalmente con un paisaje invernal, ya que… bueno, la última vez fuiste un poco reacio a las fotografías al aire libre. Tengo dos cambios de vestuario para ti, quisiera verte vestido de esquimal y luego con este abrigo que puedes ponerte sobre lo que traes puesto."

"Hum? No es demasiada ropa Kuki? Nadie va a querer comprar tu calendario si no te decides a mostrar unos buenos glúteos en él. Por otra parte, el abrigo me es familiar…"

"Hai! La última vez que trabajé contigo me encantó la forma en la que te veías con el abrigo del sr. Braginski. Me encargue de buscar uno lo más similar posible. Ahora pídele a tu estilista que arregle tu cabello y comencemos."

"…T_T, ah... sí... recuerdo...ese... día... snif..."

_Espadas samurái, tapetes persas, definitivamente me agrada el gusto decorativo del sr. Honda, es tan sofisticado. Hmm… qué le pasa a Gilbert que tiene esa cara? Soy yo o está lloriqueando? Woa… tanto desea estar desnudo? No creí que fuera tan importante, aru._

****FLASH FLASH = Kiku gatilla la cámara re excitado.

_"_Me encanta tu expresión Gilbert… Esperaba una actitud más agresiva, pero la cámara ama esa mirada extraviada que tienes, lo haces perfecto!. Si, así, angelical, encantador. Esa es la soledad del invierno que quería reflejar, el despecho, la melancolía... creí que no me estabas prestando atención pero realmente captaste la idea! …una gran carrera por delante! SIIII, SOLLOZA UN POCO MÁAAAS!"

*****WIPP WIPP = Gilbert solloza mientras recuerda aquella memorable sesión entre conejos rabiosos en la que se frotó contra el innombrable para entrar en calor

.

**- - - - - - - UNA ETERNIDAD MÁS TARDE - - - - - - - **

.

_Bla bla bla… cuánto más va a durar esto? Tengo un buda que pulir en casa saben?. Al menos los demás tienen con qué entretenerse… Francis retoca a Gilbert, y Arthur… Arthur toca y re-toca a Francis. Y yo ya me cansé de aventar al mayordomo, Yong Soo, para que recobre la conciencia después del golpe. Lo tiene merecido por estúpido! ARU!._

***** Taaakeee… meee… oooon… Take ON me! = suena el celular de Gilbert

_Hmmm…. El teléfono de Gilbo está sonando en su morral. ¿Debería atenderlo? No… no soy su secretaria. ¿Quién de nosotros vendría a ser su secretaria? Porque yo soy su "masajista". Francis es su estilista. Supongo que Arthur vendría a ser su secretaria, aunque no recuerdo que lo haya especificado. Pensándolo bien, no tengo idea de cuáles podrían ser las habilidades de Arthur, hasta donde yo sé es un ama de casa, pero no hay que tener un posgrado en Harvard para atender un teléfono… entonces… Oh no! Dejó de sonar! AHHHHHHHHH! Ahhh, DEBERÍA HABER ATENDIDO VERDAD?_

_AIYAAAA está sonando de nuevo!_

"Diga, aru?"

"Hmm… Eres Yao verdad? reconozco tu voz! ~"

"Ehmmm… Si?"

"Necesito hablar con Gilbert!"

"cof cof… el señor Beillschmidt se encuentra ocupado señor, quién le solicita, aru?" _Ji ji… no sé por qué pero me siento importante…_

"Yao! Soy Ivan! Pásame a Gilbert!"

"Ehhh… ahhh… sí… Gilbert está en medio de una sesión fotográfica con el sr. Kiku Honda… no creo que deba interrumpirlo…"

":( Pero tengo que hablar con él… se supone que tengo que pasar a buscarlo y…"

"Un momento por favor... EY! Gilbeeeeert! Ivan al teléfono… Vienes a atender, aru?"

"NO! Estoy en medio de algo importante! Dile que si no es por trabajo no quiero hablar con él!"

"Dice que no puede hablar…"

"~ Pero necesito saber a qué hora tengo que pasar por él. Yekaterina iba a mandar a Edward a buscarlo para llevarlo a New Paltz, pero se me ocurrió que podríamos ir juntos así que le dije a Yekat…-"

_Ajá, y quién es Edward? Y quién era Yekaterina? Y a mí que me importa? qué más necesitan de mí? Alguien tiene algún baño que necesite ser trapeado? Porque tengo media hora disponible entre las 02:00 y las 02:30 de la mañana hoy … aru… dijeron dormir? No no… quién necesita dormir…_

"Un segundo Ivan... OYEEEEEEE Gilbert, IDIOTA!… parece que Ivan quiere colarse en el pentágono y requiere de tus habilidades para no ser capturado. Qué tal si me ahorras el fastidio y recibes la llamada?"

"Si es por trabajo que te deje el mensaje, Yao! si es por otro motivo, dile que no me interesa! HMFFF"

"Ya lo escuchaste tú Ivan, hace falta que te lo repita? aru…"

"Da ~, parece que está de mal humor hoy! Dile que estaré ahí en media hora! Da svidan'ya!"

*** TU TU TU= Ivan corta el teléfono

_O_o Ok, eso fue extraño. De paso Gilbert está enfadado conmigo porque "acepté" que Ivan viniera por él. En qué momento yo acepté algo? No es que Ivan me pidiera permiso para pasar a buscarlo, y además, qué soy? Su madre? Por mí que se lleve a Gilbert al mismísimo infierno, que ya estoy harto de estar aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada!. Así que van a viajar juntos a New Paltz y eso parece ponerlo nervioso. Será cierto lo que dijeron Francis y Arthur? Que Gilbert anda en algo raro con Ivan? Hmmm, eso explicaría por qué en este mismo momento está sufriendo un ataque de pánico mientras intenta salirse infructuosamente de ese ridículo traje de esquimal que le ha puesto el sr. Honda. AHHH JAJAJAJA, que gran oportunidad para humillarlo, aunque debo confesar que me produce una ligera sensación de ternura verlo actuando así. MUY ligera. Aru._

"Señor Honda…"

"Si Yong Soo?"

"El sr. Braginski acaba de llegar. Dice que viene por el sr. Beillschmidt"

"Sí, dile que aguarde un momento Yong Soo. Bueno Gilbert, supongo que interrumpiremos nuestro trabajo aquí. Comunícate conmigo cuando tengas tiempo disponible para hacer unas últimas tomas, de acuerdo?"

"Tsé… tsé sr. Kuki… T_T. Adiós chicos..."

"Sueeerteeee Gil-boy! Prends bien soin de toi! Ji ji ji"

_Y así es como Gilbert desaparece tras la puerta a encontrarse con su destino. JA! El bastardo se fue sin que se me ocurriera ningún buen chiste para molestarlo, aru!. De aquí a New Paltz tienen como dos horas de viaje, serán dos horas de plena incomodidad si Gilbert no se relaja. Muero por enterarme de los detalles._

_Hmmm….. A todo esto… por qué Francis, Arthur y yo seguimos aquí! ?_

"Señores, en cuanto Yong Soo se sienta mejor de su dolor de cabeza producto del golpe que se dio contra la pared, los llevará a la ciudad. Mientras tanto… sr. Bonnefoy… alguna vez ha modelado?"

"No monsieur Honda!. Lo único que me ha detenido es tener un marido celoso, jo jo"

"Ya veo, es que me encantaría tenerlo para la estación de la primavera en mi calendario…"

"Ohhh y para mí sería un honor estar allí! :D"

"En cuanto a la srta. Wang…"

"COFF COFF … SEÑOR…aru…"

"En cuanto al sr…. Su belleza asiática y exótica es indiscutible… lo imagino con la luz del sol radiante reflejada en su cabello negro, rodeado de flores abiertas… el cielo azul… "

"No estaría mal… aru" _Al fin algo de atención por aquí!._

"Y yo … Arthur… aquí señor! Yo podría ser el otoño?"

…

"Hmmm… Gomenasai… pero…hmm… mejor no."

***CRASH = Corazón roto de Arthur...

..

..

* * *

Nota: Malo Kiku y todos los que no reconocen la lindura de Arthur...


	16. Cap XV: Canta, Gilbert! Canta!

Ey! Saludos! Muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Estaba bloqueada para escribir y me dio empujoncito. Pido mil disculpas porque capítulos atrás, aparentemente les mentí, y esto se me estiró más de la cuenta. Si bien el esquema estaba listo desde hacía tiempo, me pasa que a veces me gusta explayarme en algunas cosas (a veces de más ¬_¬) porque siento que sino las relaciones no se dan "naturales". Espero que no se aburran y no me odien por agregar dos o tres capítulos más ... buh...

**En esta entrega:**

**Ivan/Gilbert/Toris/Cameo de Yong Soo.**

**Cursiva de Gilbert, of course.**

* * *

_Sin importar lo confuso de esta situación, siempre es buen momento para dar prueba de mis conocimientos de ceremonial y protocolo. _

_Una reverencia para Chong Soo a la oriental. Así es como la hacen verdad? En realidad intentó prolongar el saludo el mayor tiempo posible. En cuanto abandone el porche de la residencia del sr. Honda voy a quedar a merced del bastardo de Ivan, quién por cierto está esperando con la barbilla apoyada en la puerta delantera del auto, evidentemente aburrido por la espera. Como diría la princesa del pop, "OOPS"._

"Hmmm, sr. Chong Soo, cuántos dedos ve? Kesesese, son treeees, ve los treees? Ahhh? Entonces el golpe no debe haber sido tan grave, yo le recomendaría que no volviera a dudar al menos públicamente de la sexualidad de mi asistente, Yao, porque verá, es sensible con ese tema. Lo que pasa es que en realidad es un transvestido, solo que en lugar de ser un hombre vestido de mujer es una mujer que intenta pasar por hombre… la familia nunca pudo aceptarlo, un caso muy triste… cuando entre fíjese bien…"

"Ergh…. Bueno sr Beillschmidt… qué interesante. Creo que esta charla se está volviendo algo inapropiada… seguramente el sr. Braginski tiene prisa y…."

"No noo, no sea tonto sr. Chong, el sr. Braginski está tomando aire, mire cómo aspira y exhala alegremente. Y… estem… pasando por alto lo lamentable del incidente, creo que la patada voladora de Yao fue bastante precisa. Todos los chinos son buenos haciendo karate?"

" Ehm.. yo no soy chino, pero si mal no tengo entendido el karate es japonés… igualmente creo que…"

"Oh en serio? A lo mejor deberíamos entrar y preguntarle al sr. Honda, tal vez él sepa decirnos si- "

"Sr,. Beillschmidt… creo que el sr. Braginski precisa marcharse…"

_Mein Gott! Hacía cuánto tiempo no lo veía irradiar iones negativos? Desde la muerte de Momo!. Esto es absolutamente ridículo, esta gente no tiene choferes? Tienen que hacer las diligencias personalmente? Si Katyusha está en bancarrota notifíquenme porque no pienso ser la cara visible de una compañía al borde de la ruina y… además… la cuestión es que no quiero subir a ese auto con IVAAAAN, buaaaaaaaaaa! T_T_

"Hasta luego sr. Beillschmidt, que tenga un buen viaje!"

"Tsé… danke schon… hmsd.."

_Actúa con glamour Gilbert… taco punta taco punta... ehm… NO! Eso en caso de que seas mujer o Yao!. En este caso… bueno… al diablo! Demuéstrale que genial que eres!_

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Chong Soo estaba ávido por conocer la biografía de Yao. Partimos?"

"Hola Gilbeeert! Comenzaba a preguntarme por qué te tardabas tanto, pero ahora no importa porque ya estás aquí! Por qué no me has devuelto mis llamadas? Ha sido imposible ubicarte en estos días… has estado muy ocupado?"

"OBVIAMENTE. Recibí tus mensajes pero olvidé responder, feo de mi parte, lo siento. Ahora, sí me disculpas…"

**** PAFF! = Gilbert hace giratoria la puerta del nuevo Audi del pobrecito Ivan

_Eso fue extraño. Una mezcla de ira con placer, si… placer no… DELEITE. Hubieras visto tu cara Ivan! Este tren se te pasó. No se te pasó, te pasó por arriba!. Placer, venganza y… bueno. Tal vez mezclado con otras cosas. Remordimiento? Eso sienten las personas cuando cometen errores y yo no cometo errores, yo no me arrepiento de nada, así hay que vivir la vida, con la cabeza bien alta, con espíritu prusiano!. No es remordimiento. Sí, tal vez, a lo mejor, quizás…hubiese sido lindo que nos saludásemos de otra manera… _

"Y dime Gilbert, no te alegra verme? Cuando escuché a Yekaterina hablando con Toris para que viniera a buscarte me pregunté, ¨¨y por qué no ir yo personalmente?¨´. Será divertido, el camino a New Paltz es hermoso, hace días que no nos vemos y a mí me alegra que podam- -"

"Lindo auto! Huele a nuevo, me gusta el olor a nuevo. No me agrada que los asientos de cuero se me peguen al trasero, pero creo que puedo soportar eso durante este viaje, porque… cuánto dijiste que tardaríamos? Lo dijiste? Dos horas? Tres horas? El tiempo justo que necesito para dormir una siesta! Estoy agotado!"

"T_T dormir? Pero creí que íbamos a charlar, a comprar comida chatarra en el camino y… ehm… Gilbert, disculpa, ese es todo el equipaje que llevas? Un morral? Se supone que vamos a estar allá dos noches, llevas al menos una muda de ropa?"

"… KESE… KESESESE"

"JAJAJAJA, que tonto eres Gilbie, era necesario darte una lista con las cosas que tenías que traer? Traes tu cepillo de dientes o tengo que prestarte el mío? Puedes usar algo de Toris, son más o menos parecidos…"

_Parecido a ese desabrido! Ni en mi peor pesadilla! Ivan acaba de darme un golpecito en la mejilla. Cómo se atreve! Descarado! Quién le permitió hacer contacto físico! Esta cosa no tiene vidrio separador o alguna de esas innovaciones tecnológicas de punta que tienen los autos de James Bond? Blew. Me siento afiebrado… necesito abrir la ventanilla…_

"Da! Eso! Abre las ventanillas! Adoro ese momento en el que aceleras y el viento te da en la cara de golpe! Es tan hermoso! Sabes, todos piensan que en Rusia es invierno todo el tiempo, pero Rusia es un país tan vasto… en el sur el clima es muy parecido al de aquí, no hace tanto frío. Esta brisa me recuerda al otoño en la provincia de Rostov…"

"Ja… es bonito…"

_Hmmff, no vas a ablandarme Ivan. No voy a caer en esto de nuevo, no vas a hacerme sentir nada... nadita._

"Nyet! Es más que bonito, no te sientes más despierto ahora? Jajaja, que lindo, te despeinas todo ^j^! Te ves como si hicieras esfuerzo por tener el ceño fruncido!"

_Maldito freak, deja de mirarme! Me pones histérico!_

"Tú te ves ridículo, te sorprendes por todo…". _Nein, no te ves ridículo __L__, te ves feliz Ivan…_

"Me sorprende que todavía estés reticente a divertirte en nuestro viaje. No es un paisaje exótico, lo sé. La próxima vez vamos a la tierra de tu amigo Yao! Jajaja"

"Maldito seas! Deja de soñar y presta atención al camino quieres!" _Pero sí… y si viajáramos a China?. No, a China no, fush!. Si viajáramos a otro lugar? A .. no sé, Praga? La gente habla mucho de Praga._

***PUFF = Gilbert le da un golpecito en el brazo a Ivan

"No querrás iniciar una pelea aquí adentro. Voy a ganarte sabes? Puedo conducir con una mano y ganarte con la otra… JAJAJAJA"

"No la inicio porque no quiero que choques contra un árbol y tener que estar estancado contigo a un lado de la ruta hasta que vengan por nosotros…"

"Voy a dejar que me pegues sólo porque sé que es tu manera de decir que me quieeeres, jajajajaja"

_O_O QUÉ DICE! QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR? ES UN RETARDADO! QUE ESTÚPIDO POR DIOS! PUEDEN CREER ESO? LE PEGO PORQUE LO ODIO! PORQUE ES UN BASTARDO, CONDUCE MAL Y ES INSOPORTABLE!_

"… Voy a poner música…"

"Da! Creo que hay un cd puesto, pon el segundo track, lo adoro…"

****TA TA TA TÁAAAAN… suena la 5ta sinfonía de Beethoven

"EEERGH?' Qué se supone que esta porquería! Casi muero de un infarto! Escuchas esto mientras conduces!"

"Si, lo sé T_T, Si Yekaterina supiera que en lugar de Tchaivkovsky escucho Beethoven moriría… es nuestro secreto, da?"

"Pero es deprimente!"

"Nyet! Cómo puedes decir que es deprimente? Estás sordo?"

"Es deprimente! Es lo que escucha mi padre mientras supervisa los libros contables de Tiendas Beillschmidt! Música de geriátrico!"

"JAJAJAJA, pero si es pasión pura!"

"Tienes que tener algo más por aquí….."

" Buh… bueno… tú eliges entonces…"

"Eres más estúpido de lo que creía, por qué compras originales? No conoces internet!"

"T_T pero me gustan las cosas bonitas! Vienen con libritos y… cajitas… y…"

" Ohhh pero qué tenemos aquí, ¨¨Soundtracks de anime memorables¨¨, y… SEEEE! Ves? Tienes buen material aquí! Mi canción favorita!"

"Hm? Cuál?"

***** TURU TU TU TÚ….Chara cha cha chara cha chara cha chara!

"…..Daaaaaaaaaaaaaankeeee! Saijou! Saikyou! Omaeraaaaaaa tataeeeeeete ii ze, dekai yume miseteyaruuuuuuuuuuu….. Rensen renshou gachi da ze hitorikiri no heyaaaa... Kyou mo shitatameruuuuu oresama memoriiiiiaru kaku ze Motto! MOTTOOOO!"

"Qué pregunta tonta la mía, era obvio que iba a ser Mein Gott de Hetalia…"

"QUÉEE DICEEEES? NO TE ESCUCHO"

"NADA! ES UNA BUENA CANCIÓN! PERO зима es mejor ^j^."

"MEJOR? MEJOR CUANDO TIENES GANAS DE MUSICALIZAR TU SUICIDIO!"

"CANTAS HORRIBLE GILBEEERT!

"CÁLLATE! NO ME INTERRUMPAS! POR QUÉ EL VELOCÍMETRO PASÓ DE 90km/h a 160… IVAN? POR QUÉ SIGUE AUMENTANDO?"

"NOOO PUEEEEDO EVITAAARLOOO, ES EMPATÍA MUSICAAAAL, SIIII LA MÚSICA LO PIDE HAY QUE ACELERAR Y HACERLO MÁS DIVERTIIIIDO!"

_Suena lógico… y la velocidad es genial! Me encanta! JAJAJA, qué gran canción, qué gran serie Hetalia, lástima que Prussia aparece poco! Debería enviar una carta a ese inútil de Himaruya para que haga algo al respecto!. Es genial! Mein Gott a todo volumen, el viento en la cara, estamos yendo a un SPA ultra mega lujoso en New Paltz, YO e Ivan… o se dice ¨¨Ivan y yo¨¨¨? No sé, pero… pero no debería ser así. Si no me quito esta sonrisa de la cara el oso fofo puede pensar que estoy realmente disfrutando esto. _

- **- - - - - - - - - - media hora después, cuando el disco se acaba … - - - - - - - - **

"Creo que después de esta sesión de vocalización tuya vas a estar difónico por un par de días. Roderich Edelstein va a chillar como loca cuando escuche a su presentador hablar como un fumador crónico al borde de un trasplante de pulmón!"

"Qué irritante eres! Pues que me doblen! En este tipo de comerciales siempre doblan a los presentadores… luego les hacen decir cosas que no dicen, se les nota en los labios! Espero ser yo quien doble mi propia voz porque cualquier otra voz sería un insulto!."

"Voy a manipular al sr. Edelstein para que me deje doblar a mí tu voz! JAJAJA, voy a hacerte decir toda clase de cosas que no dices nunca!"

"DECIR COSAS COMO QUÉ!"

"Hmmm no sé… esas cosas que dices sin decir… ^_~"

_Esto se tornó incómodo de un segundo a otro. Yo no quiero decir nada! ARGHGGS…_

"Me voy a dormir por lo que resta del viaje… adiós… ZZZZzzz…"

"Eeeey… Gilbie!"

"Zzzz…"

"Sé que no estás durmiendo, dejaste de hablarme hace dos segundos ¬_¬"

"Zzzzz…."

"Bueno… duerme bien, ¨¨conejito¨¨¨"

".. HM?"

_Por qué… Cómo… Realmente pasó? Ivan me acarició? Tengo que abrir los ojos? De verdad… me acarició, fue ahí, AHÍ! Justo al lado de mi linda, redondeada y perfecta orejita! Suavecito, me acarició… Ivan me acarició… JURO QUE ME ACARICIÓ! TENGO QUE HACER ALGO? TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO? TENGO QUE ENOJARME? HACER DE CUENTA QUE ESTOY DORMIDO? ÉL SABE QUE NO ESTOY DORMIDO! FUE AMISTOSO? ESTÁ JUGANDO? FUE OTRA COSA? QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO!_

"… Iv - -"

"Dónde… dónde… estoy?"

_EH…? ESA VOZ… HAY ALGUIEN MÁS EN EL AUTO? ESA VOZ ES DE QUIEN YO CREO QUE ES?_

"Ivan, dónde estamos?"

"AHHH Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos TOOOOOOOOOOOOORIS!"

"QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ HACIENDO TORIS AQUÍ! DE DÓNDE SALIÓ?"

"Oh lo siento Gilbert, te despertamos, isviní! ^J^"

"Disculpa Gilbert, es que… es que yo tampoco sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, qué pasó Ivan?"

"Ahhh no recuerdas? Te habías puesto insistente con esa cuestión de mi licencia…"

"Tu licencia de conducir… Ivan…"

"DAAA! Repetías y repetías que no era prudente que condujera porque me la habían revocado después de aquella vez que quise demostrarte que las tomas de la película del Transportador iban en contra de toda ley física…"

"Y yo te dije que no era necesario demostrar nada…"

"Y yo insistí en que era importante demostrártelo para que dejaras de ver cine barato sobre calvos que manejan autos y tienen sexo con ucranianas promiscuas!"

"¬_¬ La cuestión es que revocaron tu licencia y estás conduciendo… por.. por qué sería eso Ivan? Recuerdo estar en la entrada de tu casa, sosteniendo las llaves del auto, diciéndote que yo conduciría… y.. después…"

"Después te golpeaste la cabeza con mi equipaje…"

"…"

"Quise pasártelo para que lo guardaras pero no lo recibiste a tiempo…"

"Porque no me avisaste que me lo estabas pasando… Ivan…"

"Pero lo importante es que ya estás bien! Te subí y te recosté en el asiento trasero y te tapé con la valija para que no tuvieras frío! Siempre te pones hipotérmico cuando duermes …"

"Gra- - gracias por tu consideración… eres… un… buen amigo… Ivan… Vanya... Ahora.. aclarado esto… hola Gilbert, qué descortés soy, no te saludé como corresponde… cómo has estado? Tenías preocupado a Ivan…"

"¬_¬… Se… hola Toris… hmfff… todo ha estado fantástico, gracias."

"Qué bueno saberlo…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

*** ^J^ LA LA LA LA AAAAAAA = Ivan se pone a tararear feliz de la vida mientras Toris y Gilbert se miran incómodos

_Increíble. ESTO APESTA! Tenía que venir el apéndice de Ivan?"eres un buen amigo Vanya… ñ aña ñ aña…". "Vanya", HMFFF, odio como suena esa palabra cuando la dice Toris! Qué acento se supone que es ese! Acento del país de los retardados! DA-HA! Esto iba bien. Sí, iba bien T_T… Hasta ahora…_

- **- - - - - - media hora/45 minutos más tarde - - - - - - **

_En fin, llegamos. No puedo creer que esto haya caído en picada así. En el camino paramos porque Ivan tuvo la genial idea de hacer un picnic flash de dos minutos. Por gracia divina Toris se perdió en el abismo del retrete un par de minutos y no volvió del baño sino hasta después de que termináramos. Honestamente, no supe que decir. Sí, lo sé, qué extraño de mí. Ivan estaba callado, pero se veía contento. Tenía chocolate en la comisura de los labios. Durante el viaje el cielo había estado nublado pero en ese momento comenzó a salir el sol, y sus ojos azul violáceo se aclararon, y amo ese colorl!. Creo que amo a Ivan T_T_

_Ahora estamos finalmente en New Paltz. Roderich Edelstein tiene que haber invertido millones en esto, el lugar es genial, una estancia enorme, habitaciones con balcones, fuentes en la entrada, angelitos en poses obscenas, sauces, rosedales. _

_Yekaterina, Roderich y _Lukasiewicz_ nos dan la bienvenida. El estúpido de Toris lame las medias de Pechugas Yekaterina. Bueno, no literalmente, ya saben… tampoco es que el tipo es TAN patético. _

_Dos srtas. toman mi equipaje para llevarlo a mi habitación (bueno, el equipaje de Toris, que a partir de ahora es MI equipaje). _

_Todos entran en la estancia haciendo pompa de cuan sofisticado es Edelstein, de cuan buen gusto tiene, y bla bla bla. _

_Atino a seguirlos, pero algo me detiene._

_Ivan me abraza por detrás, y así … freak, aniñado e irritante COMO SIEMPRE… me dice:_

"me alegra tanto que estemos aquí, mucho mucho ^J^!"

_Acto seguido desaparece, mirando todo como si estuviera adentro de la casita de Hansel y Gretel y pudiera comerse las paredes. Oso gordo._

_Gott, estoy en serios problemas, porque de verdad, amo a ese estúpido, y francamente no tengo idea de qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza._


	17. Cap XVI: Gilbert cenicienta

Hola pen-friends!. Bueno, ante todo disculpas por la demora en actualizar. Algunas dificultades hicieron que se me achicharrara el buen humor necesario para "pensar como Gilbert". Pero he vuelto y este es el antepenúltimo capítulo!

**En esta entrega!**

**Gilberf/Toris/Ivan/Yekaterina**

**Voz en off del narrador :P**

* * *

_Gilbert baja las escaleras peldaño por peldaño cual vedette. En el salón suena una bossanova irritante que no acompaña adecuadamente su entrada triunfal. Unas cien personas charlan animadamente y no recibe mayor atención, algo que le genera cierta molestia peeeeeero qué más da… él se siente como la cenicienta._

- FLASHBACK! -

** PAM PAM = Gilbert golpea con fuerza la puerta de la suite en la que se instaló Toris

"EY! TORIS! IDIOTA! ABRE LA PUERTA! NECESITO LA LLAVE!"

"Un momento por favor!"

"un momento mis polainas Toris! Es cuestión de vida o muerte!"

_Toris entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, encogido de hombros y con el pelo mojado. Gilbert terminó de abrirla con un puntapié fríamente calculado, haciendo que el pobre Toris saltara hacia atrás aterrado. Gilbie le lanza una mirada de indignación, descubriendo a su interlocutor vestido con un batón, recién salido de la ducha._

"Ehm? Gilbert? Disculpa, no entiendo…"

"Qué es lo que no entiendes! Necesito hurgar en tu valija a ver si encuentro algo decente para esta noche y la cerraste con llave! Qué puedes tener tan importante en esa valija como para cerrarla con llave!"

"No.. es que… es que Ivan… Ivan a veces hace cosas… quiero decir… tiene un sentido del humor muy especial…. La última vez que viajamos juntos para acompañar a Natasha a un desfile en Berlín…. En el aeropuerto le dijo a un guardia de seguridad que estaba seguro de haber visto mi cara entre los 100 más buscados del FBI… me retuvieron antes de abordar y revisaron mi equipaje. Ivan había puesto un… hmmm… un… shhhdo…. Sobre mi ropa… fue un momento tan incómodo…"

"UN QUÉ!"

"Un… un dildo…"

"AHH JAJAJAJAJA.. KESÉ.. KESÉ!"

"No fue gracioso… T_T, si te hubiese pasado a ti…"

"A MÍ JAMÁS ME HUBIESE PASADO PORQUE SOY GENIAL Y ADEMÁS FAMOSO! Sabrían que soy una figura pública y me dejarían pasar… es más… me darían doble vianda a bordo… "

"claro… Gilbert… tienes razón…"

"La cuestión es que… no tengo tiempo para anécdotas personales. Edelstein, el estirado… me dijo que habrá un cóctel esta noche y no puedo ir con estos pantalones, necesito algo que marque la manzanita que es mi fantástico trasero…"

"Bueeno, yo también necesito algo para cambiarme. Viajar con todas las valijas encima hicieron que mi traje se arrugara… tendría que ponerme algo más presentable…"

"No, dame la llave y yo te traigo algo..."

"Pero Gilbert… Preferiría elegir yo …"

"Hmmmm, muy bien… pero canté primero para elegir!"

_Toris se ajustó el cintito de su bata y tomó la llave de su valija; antes de salir miró a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse de que nadie pasara por allí. Casi corriendo en puntitas de pie siguió a Gilbert hasta su suite. Mientras tanto Gilbert pensaba en la escena del dildo y reía entre dientes._

***Paff = Gilbert cierra tras de sí la puerta de su suite

"Bueno, al grano, abre esta cosa…"

"Si, a ver, aquí tengo la llave…"

"Hmmm… hmmmm…. Pero es que todo tu guardarropas es verde? Veamos, saco ridículo, soquetes ridículos… corbata ridícula… no voy a ponerme una corbata… eso te lo pondrás tú. A menos que a Ivan le gusten las corbatas. A Ivan le gustan las corbatas?"

"Ehm, Ivan no es el tipo de personas a las que le preocupa la ropa , creo…"

"Todos somos un touch superficiales Toris, no me vengas con el cuento de la belleza interior..."

"Pero es verdad, además, yo no tengo la certeza de que a Ivan le importe cómo estés vestido… si fueses una chica tal vez… pero…"

"UNA CHICA! Qué le importan a Ivan las chicas?"

"Oye, mira, me consta que Ivan te tiene aprecio…"

"APRECIO? ELIGE BIEN TUS PALABRAS, FREAK!"

"No, me retracto… quise decir, me consta que Ivan te quiere… mucho? Está bien? Se preocupa por ti, a veces habla de ti, tal vez le gustes, no quise decir que no le gustaras, pero ve con calma…"

"Ey ey, que yo no voy a hacer nada! Qué te crees, que me voy a declarar delante de todos! Solo quiero verme acorde a la ocasión!"

"Bueno, a lo mejor te siente bien esto…"

"Jeans verdes? De veras Toris, por qué tanta vocación por vestirte como un potus?"

"Pero te quedarán bien! Y deberías ponerte camisa, porque aunque no sea formal no estaría mal que por una vez no lucieras… o sea…"

"O SEA QUÉ! ? QUE NO LUCIERA CÓMO TORIS? ESTÁS SACANDO TODOS LOS NÚMEROS PARA LA LOTERÍA DE LA VIOLENCIA"

"Ay… olvídalo… por qué no pruebas esta…"

"Hmmm, mirá qué simpática… oh, y hasta tiene un pajarraco negro bordado en la espalda… genial, por fin algo interesante entre tanta basura…"

"Me alegro que te guste Gilbert!"

"Tsé tsé… toma algo rápido y vete que tengo que ponerme bello"

"Puedo contarte algo primero?"

"HMMMFFFF… hay manera de evitarlo! ?"

"Recuerdas lo que te conté? Sobre mis sentimientos hacia Natasha? Bueno, lo he decidido. Hoy… hoy finalmente será el día! He esperado tanto este momento! Tantos años postergándolo, reuniendo coraje. Pero estoy cansado de esperar a que las cosas se den solas… si! Voy a luchar por lo que quiero! Pase lo que pase hoy voy a decirle a Natasha que la amo! Sé que Natasha no es muy demostrativa así que he estado pensando una forma de decírselo sin ponerla nerviosa. Estaba pensando que no puedo simplemente invitarla a salir, porque podría interpretarse que quiero que salgamos como amigos! No quiero lugar a confusiones, ya tengo un plan y no puede salir mal…"

"Sigo creyendo que estás mal de la cabeza por querer algo con la psicópata Bragas, pero al cabo, hazlo y arruina tu vida. Será divertido de ver. Te deseo suerte y ahora por favor… FUERA!"

"T_T recuerda bajar a las ocho…"

"AUF WIEDERSÉHEN!"

*** PAFF! = Gilbert cierra la puerta en las narices de Toris

- FIN DE FLASHBACK -

*** DIN DIN, TAN TAN = Suena una canción de bossanova

_Gilbert baja las escaleras para unirse a los invitados del cóctel. Obviamente se ve genial, o al menos está convencido de verse genial!. Tiene el cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, la camisa fuera del pantalón, y la cruz que le robó a los vestuaristas de Lukasiewitcz al cuello. Lanza una mirada de reconocimiento al salón en busca de Ivan, y lo encuentra junto a Yekaterina._

"Vanya, querido, has visto a Toris? Ya van a ser las 8:30 y el servicio de cattering que contrató aún no está listo; los vi cuando llegaron y fueron a la cocina pero ya tendrían que haber venido. Toris debería ir a ver si …"

"Oh no no, eso no será necesario hermanita querida de mi corazón, mira, ahí están los mozos! ^J^"

"Perfecto menos mal qu..-"

***se apagan brevemente las luces y suena "You can leave your hat on" de Tom Jones

_Del otro lado del salón Toris sigue por detrás a Natasha mientras ella saluda a todos los invitados. Cuando las luces se apagan sufre terrible desconcierto y piensa para sí…_

_"Hmmm… qué mal momento para que se corte la luz. Aunque si se hubiese cortado la luz, también debería haberse cortado la música. Sin embargo, sigue sonando, y de hecho, lo que está sonando es "you can leave your hat on"? algo inapropiado para esta ocasión. Yekaterina va a saltarme a la yugular y con razón si no sirven YA los aperitivos… Y... oh qué alivio, volvió la luz… y… qué… O… oh por Dios..." _

_Se encienden nuevamente las luces y en medio del salón aparecen diez tipos musculosos vestidos con antifaces, diminutos taparrabos y coronas de plumas. Dos le prenden fuego a un chancho, cuatro llevan bandejas con champagne y los cuatro restantes empujan una mesa con rueditas sobre la que hay recostada una exuberante señorita cubierta de jamón, frutas, caviar y bocaditos de palta. A Yekaterina se le cae la mandíbula y mira horrorizada a Ivan. Toris corre junto a ellos con total certeza de que Ivan tiene que ser responsable..._

"IVAAAN, BUAAA, dime por qué hay una mujer desnuda cubierta de fruta en esa mesa… dime por qué… dime que esto no está pasando T_T"

"Ahhh pero qué noche mágina llena de sorpresas Toris!"

"Tú no tendrás nada que ver con esto verdad? Porque yo contraté el mismo servicio que contratamos para el último cumpleaños de Yekaterina y….. si… es obvio que tienes que ver…"

"Da, pero el cumpleaños de Yekaterina fue un fiasco… no eran ni las once y ya todos se estaban marchando. Te acuerdas? Ese día te indigestaste con los canapés de atún y me dejaste solo aburriéndome como un hongo …"

_Yekaterina recupera el sentido de tiempo y espacio, toma a Toris por los hombros y lo sacude violentamente._

"TORIS QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!"

"YEKATERINA! Te juro que esto no es mi responsabilidad, quiero decir, no es el servicio que yo contraté, no sé qué pudo haber pasado, esto es un malentendido…."

"Quiero hablar de esto en privado contigo en la cocina Toris… es una falta de respeto…"

"^J^ Peeeero Kati… mira a Lukasiewitcz tratando de sacar con los dientes ese quesito que se metió justo en el ombligo de Tamara… "

"Quién RAYOS es Tamara, VANYA!"

"Tamara! La mujer banquete! Puedes creer que no le da cosquillas? Yo estaría retorciéndome de cosquillas en su lugar! "

"O sea que planearon esto juntos? Vanya, cómo pudiste consentir que Toris contratara a esta gente!"

"Pero yo no fui Yekaterina…. T_T"

"Ni una palabra más Toris. Encárgate de que esta gente se vista… Dios… cómo voy a explicarle esto a Rody…"

_Ivan mira a Yekaterina perplejo. Acaso acaba de referirse así a Edelstein? "Rody"?. El aura maligna se le enciende cual cartel de neón. Toris corre a la cocina, Yekaterina busca a Roderich para pedirle disculpas. Curiosamente a la gente parece haberle encantado el espectáculo exótico y la mayoría está picando frutas y hablando sobre lo punteagudos que Tamara tiene los pechos. Gilbert se acerca a Ivan con dos copas de champagne._

"Woooaaaa Ivan, esto es genial, mira las fotos que le saqué a Lukasewitz con mi celular… hmmm… no puede distinguirse mucho… pero ves… aquí es cuando está lamiedole a Tamara la –"

"Daaa, y espera a que traigan la mesa dulce, JAJAJAJAJA"

"El aguado de Toris planeó esto?"

"Nyet! Adivina quién! ?"

"Tú… kesesese…debí suponerlo…"

_Gilbert le extiende una de las copas. Ivan la recibe y sonríe de oreja a oreja._

"Vamos afuera… yo elegí el cattering pero no elegí la música y ya volvieron a poner esa molesta bossanova de ascensor. Mi error, tomaré nota para la próxima… en año nuevo voy a encargarme de elegir también al DJ!"

_La cara de Gilbert hierve de rubor. Comienza a maquinar… __Ivan cruza la amplia galería vidriada que separa el parque de la estancia. Camina un par de metros y se sienta sobre el césped. El terreno está desnivelado; frente a él desciende una leve pendiente que termina varios metros más allá en un arroyo del que se escucha el murmullo, mezclado con la música._

"Veeeen Giiil, siéntate aquí a mi lado… desde aquí se puede ver todo el imperio de Roderich Edelstein! JAJAJA, pásame tu copa y siéntate"

"Hmmm… por qué hay un corralón de vacas en un lugar así!"

"Bueno, mi teoría es que Edelstein se baña en leche de vaca todas las mañanas"

"KESESESE, debe ser el secreto para tener la piel suave como trasero de bebé!"

"Probablemente las ordeñe el mismo, te lo imaginas!"

"TSÉ TSÉ… lo imagino erotizándose mientras jala de esas ubres, JAJAJAJA"

"JAJAJAJAJAJA"

"JA…hmff…"

*** PUFF = Gilbert se deja caer sobre el césped…

***DOBLE PUFF= Ivan se deja caer también

"A que encuentro la estrella del sur antes que tú Gilbieee!"

"Ay pero qué ñoño eres! Y a mí qué corno me importa dónde está la estrella del sur! ?"

"Es importante! Precisamente si la encuentras puedes saber en qué dirección está el sur!"

"AJÁ… Y para qué querría saber eso!"

"HMM… no sé… tal vez si andas extraviado…"

"Si YO estuviera extraviado, cosa poco imaginable porque por si no te lo he comentado tengo un GRAN sentido de la orientación, sería lo suficientemente inteligente para tener conmigo un GPS. Porque mira si te pierdes un día en el que está nublado? AH… AH!"

"HAHA, Touché, como diría tu amigo Francis…."

"Elemental… querido Ivan…"

*** HMPP? = Gilbert se atraganta.

_Ivan está acariciando con su índice la palma abierta de su manita! !. Nuestro conejito acaba de hacer el balance de la situación; está acostado al lado del idiota heart-breaker quien en este mismo momento lo está EVIDENTEMENTE seduciendo con su jueguito de dedos…_

"Ey Gil… te gusta esto?"

"QUÉ ME GUSTA QUÉ COSA!

"Esto…."

"EL LUGAR ES GENIAL."

"JAJAJA, no el lugar… esto…. Que te acaricie así…"

"EHM, ahhh, era tu dedo? No… creí que se me había subido una araña, JAJAJA"

"Quiero saber qué cosas te gustan…."

"En qué momento esto se convirtió en una entrevista para revista adolescente? Ya puedo imaginar la nota de tapa… ¨¨en esta edición hazte el test de compatibilidad con el genial, hermoso y carismático Gilbert Beillschmidt!¨JAJAJAJ"

"Tonto…"

_Ivan se reincorpora para alcanzar su champagne, la liquida de un sorbo, deja rodar la copa pendiente abajo y se inclina sobre Gilbert._

"EY, qué haces! Que no ves que no puedo buscar tu estúpida estrella del sur si no te corres?"

"Hmmm… después de esto veremos si todavía quieres que me haga a un lado…"

_Ivan deja caer parte de su peso sobre Gilbert y lo besa. Los ojos de nuestro conejito se salen de órbita. No se resiste demasiado, y sin interrumpir el beso toma el rostro de Ivan entre sus manos. Piensa para sus adentros; "Mein Gott, esto SI que es sexy…." _

"IVAN! IVAN! Eres tú ahí afuera IVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?"

_Gilbert se incorpora como electrificado y le golpea la nariz a Ivan._

"QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO IVAN, QUÉ CARAJOS HACE TORIS AQUÍ AFUERA!"

"DAAA, Toriiiissss, estoy aquíiii, me necesiiiitaaaas?"

"SÍ! Es una urgencia! Te necesito T_T!"

"Hmm, ey Gil, tengo que ir a ver qué necesita Toris. Por qué no continuamos esto adentro? Te busco en tu habitación en cuanto termine"

_Gilbert no atina a responder nada. Siente una mezcla de excitación, terror, ira hacia don entrometido… Ivan corre al encuentro de Toris y juntos se pierden por la galería. Gil se incorpora, de una sacudida se quita el pasto y toma su copa de champagne, todavía confundido. Se la bebe de a traguitos pero en el último sorbo siente que algo duro se le cuela en la boca y lo escupe al piso…_

_"EH! QUÉ ES ESTO! OH… Es esto lo que creo que es! Un anillo? En mi copa! Acaso…. No. No puede ser. No tan rápido y así de repente… Ivan tenía esto planeado? No sé qué decir… Todo es muy precipitado pero al mismo tiempo romántico y genial y… AAAAAARGHHH CRISIS CRISIS! EN CUALQUEIR MOMENTO IVAN SE APARECE EN MI HABITACIÓN Y TODAVÍA NO ESTOY AHÍ Y ESTOY LLENO DE PASTO Y TENGO LOS CALZONCILLOS DE REBAJA DE TIENDAS BEILLSCHMIDT Y SON TAN POCO APROPIADOS PARA ESTA SITUACIÓN Y ..."_

_Gilbert corre hacia la galería, cruza el salón evitando todo contacto con la realidad mientras el pecho le estalla mientras canturrea en voz baja… _

_"VOOOOY A TENEEEER SEEEXO, VOY A TENEEEER SEEEXOOOO… ME VAN A PEDIIIIR MI MAAAANO, ME VAN A PEEEDIIIIR MI MANOOOO… ME VOY A IR A UN LUGAR MUCHO MEJOR QUE LA POLINESIA DE LUUUUNA DE MIEEEEEL, VOY A SEEER LA ENVIDIIIAAA DEEEE ARTHUUUUUR… YAOOOO VA A CONSUMIIIIRSEEE DE ENVIIIIDIIIAAAA TAMBIÉN, LA LA LA LA__..."_


	18. Cap XVII: Sexo, Francis, Sexo!

Para redimirme por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, subo capítulo extra hoy T_T

**En esta entrega:**

**Gilbert/Toris/Ivan/Yekaterina/Roderich/Natasha**

**Voz en off de Gilbert**

* * *

" Aló….. Gilboy?"

"SEXO FRANCIS, SEXO"

"Sexo? Quisiera dártelo pero por dos motivos me es imposible, el primero es Arthur y el segundo es que estás en New Paltz y si bien estoy excelentemente dotado querido Gilboy, definitivamente no mide 80km como para que puedas disfrutarlo…"

"IDIOTA! VOY A TENER SEXO! AHORA!"

"Si tienes sexo contigo mismo se llama de otra forma Gilbert…"

"IVAN! IVAN ME DIJO QUE NOS ENCONTRÁRAMOS EN MI SUITE!"

"En serio? Pasó algo entre ustedes?"

"Pasaron muchas cosas pero en este momento lo importante es que estoy en crisis nerviosa…"

"Mueeejejejeje, espera un minuto que te pongo en el altavoz… Arthur quiere saludarte…"

"No quiero hablar con Arthur maldita sea Francis!"

"HOLAAAAA GILBEEEERTTT! AQUÍ ARTHUR!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

" Ji ji ji... Bueno Gilbert, estabas diciendo que estabas en crisis nerviosa seguramente porque hace tiempo que no hay acción ahí abajo… así que relájate, sé tú mismo, cerciórate de oler bien y deja que la magia suceda…"

"Pero debería dejar que ocurriera Francis? Quiero decir, no es que seamos novios ni nada. Es que acaba de besarme y yo no soy así de fácil como para que después de todo lo que hizo ese cretino conmigo me robe miiii pureeezaaa…"

"JAJAJAJA, FRANCIS, OÍSTE ESO? GILBERT DIJO QUE LE VAN A ROBAR SU PUREZA, JAJAJAJA"

"JAJAJA, oui oui mon amour, lo escuché… San Gilbert de la inmaculada concepción, JAJAJAJA"

"Muéranse… muéranse bien muertos! Nunca debí llamarlos, hasta nunca!"

"Besiiitos Gilboy, y usa protección!"

_Hmfmsdfdsf…. Esto es increíble, ya no se puede confiar en nadie. Todo esto ha pasado tan rápido… sabía que tenía que gustarle. Era obvio que le gustaba, a veces peco de modesto, cómo pude dudar de que le gustara! Si me hubiese violado ahí mismo en el pasto de no ser porque el retrasado mental de Toris nos interrumpió. Y además este detallito del anillo… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero el detallito me parece genial!. Es tan dulce y tan romántico y… bueno, toda esa porquería. Eso sí, el problema está en que no puedo tener mucha acción hoy porque mañana debo grabar y debo estar en condiciones. Blew, de tanto pensar y fastidiarme con Arthur y Francis ya me olvidé qué tengo que hacer. AH! IR A MI CUARTO Y PREPARARME!. _

**- - - 1 hora más tarde - - - -**

_CARAJO… Por qué se demora tanto! Maldito Toris maldito maldito maldito mil veces maldito! Comienzo a frustraaaarme… todo el calor que sentí allá afuera se me está disipando, exijo que me devuelvan a MI Ivan! Hmfdsfs… Me harté, voy a buscarlo…_

*****TUM TUM, TAN TAN = Sigue sonando la música en el salón aunque la gente comienza a abandonarlo

_Fantástico, no veo a Ivan por ninguna parte pero ahí viene Natasha…_

"Hola Beillschmidt… qué sorpresa encontrarte por acá, creí que este lugar le quedaba grande a los muertos de hambre como tú"…

"Para tu información niñita voy a ser el vocero e imagen pública de este antro de snobs, así que tu comentario está fuera de lugar"…

"Piérdete Beillschmidt! Desentonas con esta gente de alcurnia!"

"Bla bla bla… si... ya probaste el punto de que me odias, ahora… si me disculpas, has visto a Toris y a Ivan?"

"No, no sé dónde está Vanya, seguramente escondiéndose de ti. En cuanto a Toris, me es indiferente su paradero…"

"Toris todavía no habló contigo?"

"Hablarme de qué!"

"JAJAJAJAJA, aaaahhh era obvio que el cobarde no iba a decirte nada!"

"DECIRME QUÉ COSA ESTÚPIDO!"

"No no… nada nada… pregúntale a él…"

"Estás actuando muy extraño… y eso me irrita el doble! Hmfmff!"

_Creí que nunca se iría!. Mujercita del infierno… me alegra que Toris no le haya confesado su amor no estando yo presente; quiero registrar el momento con mis propios ojitos. Pero lo importante ahora es… a dónde se llevó Toris A MÍ RUSO! Debería ir a su habitación? Hmmm, supongo que debe estar junto a la de Toris, después de todo ese bolas tristes de Toris no se le despega ni para ir al baño. Veaaaamoooossss…_

**TOK TOK = Gilbert toca a la puerta de la suite n° 7, justo a la izquierda de la de Toris.

*** INCH INCH INCH = sonido extraño

"Hmmm? Ey.. ey… Ivan… estás ahí?"

*** INCH INCH… TOING TOING TOING

*** TOK TOK = Gilbert vuelve a tocar la puerta, y después del tercer golpe, se abre sola…

"Ivan, estás ahí? "

" AAAARGHGHG ! !"

"MEIN GOTT! SRA… SRA. YEKATERINA… SR. EDELSTEIN… YO NO QUISE… ES QUE LA PUERTA ESTABA MAL CERRADA, Y YO ESTABA BUSCANDO A IVAN Y CREÍ QUE ESTABA AQUÍ Y…. O_O, NO SABÍA QUE USTEDES DOS…"

"RODY! CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR LA PUERTA ABIERTA!"

"KATI… te habías puesto tan fogosa en las escaleras que no tuve ni tiempo de pensar…"

"Y TÚ PERVERTIDO QUÉ TE QUEDAS AHÍ MIRANDO! ?"

"NADA SRA. YEKATERINA, NO ESTABA MIRANDO NADA, NO VI NADA!"

"Beillschmidt, una sola palabra sobre esto y estás despedido… y no de Katyusha… sino de la vida! Si Vanya se entera de esto estás muerto!"

"NO MADAM… NO NO… NADA DE ESO… NO LA VI MONTADA SOBRE EL SR. EDELSTEIN DESNUDA NI ME PERCATÉ DE LA MASIVIDAD DE SUS PECHOS… NADA DE ESTO PASÓ!"

**** PAFF = Gilbert cierra la puerta tras de sí y sale corriendo a su habitación…

_Eso fue bizarro. Y desagradable. Bizarro, obsceno, grotezco, enfermo, no quiero pensar, no quiero pensar. .. pero de veras, los pechos de Yekaterina hacían "toing toing"! No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, acabo de ver a mi futura cuñada atacando sexualmente al sr. Edelstein… toda mi libido acaba de hacer FUSH! Cómo voy a volver a verlos a la cara! Y cómo voy a ver a Ivan ahora después de esto! No puedo tener sexo con Ivan después de ver ESO!_

**TOK = Ivan llama a la puerta

_O_O El momento de la verdad ha llegado. No puedo decirle a Ivan ni una sola palabra de lo que he visto… y… agrgh… no tuve tiempo de cambiarme, de peinarme, qué horror... _

"Ivan…"

"Gilbert…"

"Ivan, lo que pasó allá afuera…"

"Da, te molestó? No quería molestarte, creí que tú también querías eso…"

"Me confundes oso gordo! Primero me rechazas y ahora esto! Qué te crees? Que estoy disponible cuando se te antoja? ? Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste"

_Por qué a veces digo cosas opuestas a las que pienso o quiero? Tengo que tratar eso con mi terapeuta, si alguna vez se me antoja tener uno._

"Cuándo te rechacé? Creí que tú y yo éramos novios… eres tú el que hace días que no da señales de vida… "

"NOVIOS! QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENES EN LA CABEZA! YO NO SOY TU NOVIO!"

"Pero, en mi casa, me besaste! O ya no te acuerdas? Llovía y estábamos en mi jardín y…"

"NO NECESITO EL FLASHBACK! PUEDO RECORDAR LO QUE HICE LA SEMANA PASADA, DA-HAAA GRACIAS… Y eso fue una estupidez del momento! Estabas hablando demasiado y quería que te callaras!"

"Creí que solamente los novios se besaban T_T"

"Por favor! De qué frasco te saliste! Un beso no significa nada!"

"Nyet! Vas a decir que esto no significa nada?"

****HMFPP= Ivan le parte la boca a Gilbert

_Ja.. si Ivan, eres lindo Ivan… Qué más me da si eres un enfermo mental, ereees tan liiiindo y taaan fueeerte y teee deeeseeeooo, si si Ivan…COF COF… necesito respirar…_

**** USH… = Gilbert suspira y rompe el beso

"Eso no significó nada, Gilbert? Para mí significa bastante… te dejo para que descanses y pienses…"

"ME DEJAS? POR QUÉ ME DEJAS, NO TENGO NADA QUE PENSAR!"

"Si sí, dijiste que no significaba nada y me ha dolido mucho que dijeras tal cosa. Creí que esto era lo que querías pero tal vez me equivoqué"

"NEIN! NO DIJE QUE TE EQUIVOCARAS!"

"Da, sí, eso dijiste"

"NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE VANYA!"

_Estúpido oso, estúpido, dónde está el cierre de esta cosa? Cómo se supone que tengo que sacarle las ocho capas de ropa que tiene puestas como si hiciera veinte grados bajo cero y todo eso sin dejar de verme sexy? No sé cómo se supone que tengo que desvestirlo con glamour!._

"Qué estás haciendo Gilb?"

"QUÉ PARECE QUE HAGO? QUIERES QUE TE LO DIBUJE?"

"^J^ no hace falta que me quite el abrigo, ya me iba conejito."

_QUEEEEEEE? UN BESO EN LA NARIZ? TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA. NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE PECHUGAS YEKATERINA- ESTIRADO EDELSTEIN ESTÉ DICIENDO ESTO PERO… TENGO NECESIDADES FISIOLÓGICAS._

"GOTT, CÓMO TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TE QUEDES? MIRA, MIRA, ME QUEDA AJUSTADO PERO LO ESTOY USANDO? VES? TU ANILLO… LO ACEPTO… DIGO… LO QUIERO… TE QUIERO…"

"Ah… anillo? Gilbert, Toris va a amarte! Lo encontraste! Quiso ponerlo en una copa para que mi hermana lo encontrara pero parece que se confundió y bueno, lo tienes tú! Toris estuvo hasta recién con la cabeza metida en un retrete creyendo que se lo había llevado ¨¨la corriente¨¨, es taaan torpe!"

"O_o Tú no pusiste esto en mi copa?"

"Nyet, Toris fue! JAJAJA, Ahora, si meeee permitessss…. Dámelo así se o reintegro a su dueño!"

_Bueeeeno. Ahora sí. Ya está. Perdí mi dignidad. El genial Gilbert Beillschmidt, su reputación, su honra, todo hecho pedazos. Y por qué? Por culpa de este infeliz que tiene el cerebro rehogado en vodka…_

"Buenas noches conejito, dulces sueños"

_….. Yo… necesito… una aspirina…_


End file.
